Surviving Hearts
by Vmk-xx
Summary: Layla is the teenage daughter of the Grimes family and she has the mouth to prove it. Shes trying to do what everyone is in the world they now called hell...Survive. Follow her through the pain and fear of living in a dead world and how her attention is soon diverted to a certain redneck. Eventual Daryl/OC
1. World gone to hell

**Surviving Hearts **

_**Hey this is my story about Lori and Rick having a daughter as well as Carl, I hope you like it! This is an eventual OC and I've put him a little younger in this than he is in the show. Thanks Vmk-xx**_

You would think that an 18 year old girl would easily die during a zombie apocalypse. Well you're wrong my name is Layla Marie Grimes and I am survivor on this earth that we now call hell. It all started with a normal day...

Waking up to the screaming of my little brother was all part of my day to day routine but today was different

''Layla! You have to get up! Layla!'' Carl screamed in my ear as he shook me I shot up into sitting position

''what the hell do you want? It's a Saturday piss off!'' I growled at Carl

He glared at me then spoke ''mum said we gotta go that virus thing has spread! You have to pack we are going to Atlanta'' Carl said this all to quickly I only just registered what he had said

''oh... okay! What about dad?''

Our father had been shot a week ago by some thug in a road run and now he was in a coma oblivious to what was going on in the outside world

''Shane's gone to get him''

Of course Shane dad's deputy he was a cool guy but had a bit of a temper

''alright well get out then so I can get ready and pack'' I said to him

Carl smirked at me but left speeding out my room and this was followed by rustling and banging coming from his own room. I climbed out of bed grabbing a bobble from the side and shoving my deep long cherry red hair into a messy bun, it came down to my waste when it was down in messy loose curls. I pulled on a tank top, an over sized chequered over shirt and a pair of shorts. I was tiny doe my age barely standing above 5ft 3 I had a tiny frame due to my mum and 15 years of gymnastics but still inhabited a visible chest and curves (what do you expect from an 18 year old?). I ran around my room shoving all my possessions into my duffle bag, clothes, toiletries, iPod, cell phone and some photos that were hanging around my room. I ran into the bathroom and got all the medication that was mine and shoved it into my bag. I ran downstairs and shoved my blue lace up boots on over my knee high socks, my mother was in the kitchen frantically shoving food into bag after bag along with our family possessions she turned and looked at me

''oh Layla thank god your awake come on help me put all this stuff outside''

She handed me some of the bags and we out them outside it seemed our neighbours had had the same idea as us since they were running around like headless chickens. Carl came outside to join us and my mum pulled him into her arms sometimes she did baby him he's 12 not 5. Finally Shane's jeep pulled up in the driveway but our dad was not with him

''where's my dad?'' I asked Shane as soon as he stepped out the jeep

His face dropped ''the electric went down in the hospital there was nothing I could do there was no pulse I'm so sorry I couldn't... those things... the army... I blocked the door''

''dad's dead?'' Carl asked me and mum

I felt tears leave my eyes as I nodded my head at my little brother. Mechanically we put our bags in the back of Shane's jeep and me and Carl climbed in the back with mum and Shane in the front, Shane had the roof up which was nice because it meant my hair wouldn't be blowing everywhere. I reached into the back and grabbed my cell phone... no service _typical _I grumbled and turned it off and threw it back into my duffle bag and slumped into my seat pocking at my paw print tattoo on my hip. I had four tattoos in total, a blue butterfly on my back imbetween my shoulder blades and then a big black star at the bottom of my lower back then smaller stars following up my spine until the final smallest star met just below the butterfly and on my left wrist I had the lettering _'dare to dream' _in fancy italic writing. Mum and Dad had not been happy about me getting tattoos but she couldn't stop me I got them all for my 18th birthday Mum and Dad paying for the butterfly while I paid for the others with the money Ii earned from my part time job at the local grocery store. Carl looked over at me then rested his head on my arm

''I can't believe dad isn't coming back''

I ran a hand through his hair ''I know kiddo but he's always going to be with us in here'' I pointed to each of our hearts and I saw mum smile through the wing mirror.

He nodded and we relaxed into each other's arms, I closed my eyes thinking about that only yesterday I had been in the school gym practicing my gymnastics with the schools teams and now we were running for our lives. School life was nice for me I had nice friends and was good at the academic side as well as the physical side. Parties were amazing especially with being a senior they were so much better there would have been a party tonight but I don't think that was going to happen. I continued to think about what life was like and wondering if it would ever go back to normal, the news had been speculating about a mystery disease for the past month its said to take over your body and make it shut down but then you come back and you are no longer you just a flesh eating monster and if you are bitten by one you become one too. I had seemed to have been pending through my thoughts for a long time because when I opened my eyes we were on the highway with the landscape of the city up ahead which must of been Atlanta there was a sea of cars in front of us which didn't look like it would be moving for a while.


	2. A new world

**Surviving Hearts **

**Chapter 2 **

Numbness. That's all I felt being in a car this long had fried my brain from thinking too much. I didn't know where we were all I was aware of was I was sat in the back of Shanes jeep and we weren't on the high way anymore. I looked around and there were so many people, Carl was playing with three other children, mum was talking to another woman who had grey short hair and Shane was putting tin cans up with a few other men but I only saw the back of them. I didn't want to move all the faces I saw around me I didn't recognise, not one face and that made the numbness even worse if that were possible. I heard somebody approach but I still didn't move. I couldn't. It hurt too much.

''excuse me? Layla?'' a women's soft voice said

I looked up at the voice she was pretty and blonde and looked around my age

''wow you look rough, I'm sorry about your dad your mum explained it to us earlier''

I glared at her ''how long have I been sat up here''

''around three hours, I'm Amy by the way'' she extended her hand

I took it and limply shook it ''oh I'm sorry I haven't been very sociable''

''it's completely understandable you want to come and meet the rest of the group?''

I gave her a blank look but stepped out of the jeep but didn't register where the ground was and fell straight on my ass. My mum saw me fall and rushed straight over questioning Amy.

''what happened is she okay? Why did she fall?'' my mum asked in a panicked voice

''she's okay Lori she just missed where the ground was'' Amy answered

''oh my baby! Come here'' she picked me up and pulled me into a hug

Then the tears came and I crumbled into my mum's body ''I can't believe he's gone'' I said through tears

''I know baby we just have to be strong for him it would be what your dad would of wanted'' she stroked the back of my head ''come on maybe meeting these nice people will take your mind off it a bit thank you Amy for getting her talking''

She nodded and followed my mum as she guided me down the hill towards the camp. Carl saw me and came rushing over taking my other hand and looking up at me with his bright blue eyes and his face dropped we had the same eyes but his were bright where I knew that mine would look dull and lifeless. I knew it hurt Carl seeing his older sister crumble and shut off from the world but he knew how much I loved our dad. People started to gather around as mum sat me down on a log not letting go of my hand, she now took both of them in her hands leaving Carl to link his arm in mine as a way to comfort me and then all the other campers started to sit down.

''now sweetie these people are good, none of them have a bad bone and they want to survive as much as us'' she said reassuringly, I barely registered her words but looked around at the group of people and smiled ''okay this is Carol, Sophia and Ed Peletier'' mum said pointing to the grey haired woman, a scary looking guy and a young girl ''this is Morales, Miranda, Eliza and Louis'' she said gesturing to a Latin American family ''over there are Daryl and Merle Dixon'' she said pointing to a couple of rednecks one of them was very attractive ''and they are Dale, Andrea and you already know Amy'' she said pointing to an old man and two blonde girls ''and that's T-dog, Jacqui, Jim and Glenn'' she pointed to an African-American man and woman, a man in a plumbers uniform and a young Asian boy. She said other people's names but I shut off and didn't hear them I was too busy concentrating on not breaking down again. I wanted to be strong for Carl and my mum and protect them but I couldn't it was too hard the world had gone to shit and I had lost my dad. Everyone started to talk but I couldn't deal with it I let go of my mum's hands and unlinked myself from Carl and began to stand up.

''where are you going?'' mum asked

''to talk to Shane I want a gun'' I surprised myself by my words but it made sense

''baby you don't need a gun!'' she said sternly

''I do, I know how to shoot dad taught me! I need to protect you and Carl'' I said stamping my foot

''baby that's okay Shane has all three of our backs'' mum said trying to reassure me

''but I still want one! Shane isn't always going to be around I need a gun!'' I just about shouted

Her face softened ''fine baby but get another weapon as well Carol said those things are attracted to sound''

I smiled at my mum and walked away towards Shane who was watching the horizon like a hawk ''hey Shane''

He smiled at me ''hey Lay good to see you up, watcha need?''

''a gun and maybe a knife'' I said giving him the puppy eyes

He gave me a shocked look ''what has your mum said about this? I know you can shoot Lay considering I taught ya along with your dad but I'm not comfortable giving you a gun without ya mums permission''

''she said I can'' I looked over at her with a sympathy look and she nodded at Shane

''alright then, let's take a look in the stash we got and you can pick a gun and a knife''

I smiled and looked at the seven guns that lay in front of me ''I think I'll just take the pistol and that hunting knife'' I said point to a knife with a long sharp blade

''fine by me, but where you gonna keep them? I'll give you a box of bullets to go with the pistol but that's it until we find some more'' he told me sternly

''I'll keep the knife in my boot and'' I grabbed a strap ''I'll keep the gun in this'' I put the strap around my right shoulder and put the pistol in the holder so it hung off my left hip

''damn you can tell your Ricks daughter'' he laughed

''I just want to make him proud'' I said ducking my head

He gave me a look but came over to me and put an arm around my shoulder ''you have been making him proud since the day you were born''

I smiled at him ''thank you Shane, I'll see you later and don't worry I'll use the gun and knife in the right way''

He smiled and nodded. I walked back towards the camp when one of the rednecks Daryl? I think looked up and directed his gaze towards me and then towards my mum ''you sure it's wise to give that girl a gun and knife? She's incapable if you ask me'' snapped the good looking redneck

My mum glared at him ''she is more than capable of handling the gun and knife Daryl! Don't you dare patronise my daughter! She may be 18 but she can look after herself!''

''I didn't mean no harm by it calm down woman! She just looks a little young to be handling those kind of weapons'' Daryl snapped again

''baby brother her dad was a cop bet she knows her way around a gun better than you and your 26, ain't that right doll face?'' the other redneck looked at me guessing this was Merle

I smirked ''if ya say so hillbilly''

He chuckled ''feisty one ain't cha doll face?''

''like ya said my dad was a cop'' I smirked and walked away I swear I heard mutter 'damn she has a sweet ass' I laughed to myself at the older hillbilly

I felt myself coming back to myself the numbness was dying out and I could feel again. I was going to make my dad proud and look after my family through this hell and get to know these people around the camp. Maybe one a little bit more even though he did think it was stupid to give me a gun and knife... well Daryl Dixon I will prove you wrong.

_To be continued... _

_**I hope you liked it (: please review thanks Vmk-xx **_


	3. Chaos and conflict

**Surviving Hearts **

**Chapter 3 **

_**Hey guys after receiving some amazing advice off the lovely Leyshla Gisel I have decided to put the story in 3**__**rd**__** person so my story is better and well I hope you like this chapter (: **_

The camp from the highway had now been together a week and Layla Grimes was going insane! Laundry that's all the women had to do and she hated it! She wasn't allowed to use her gun or knife they had gone from her source of self-defence to just being there for decoration. Her mother and Shane had become distant from her and Carl disappearing to collect fire wood together every few days leaving Layla to keep watch over her little brother. Right now the women were down at the water washing clothes like every day under the watchful eye of Carol's creep of a husband Ed. Layla unfortunately was in charge of the Dixons laundry which meant extra work since there always seemed to be blood all over their clothes. She had actually begun to like the Dixons when they weren't being rude and obnoxious they were actually pretty funny. She and Daryl had begun to get along and had a few conversations in-between his hunting and her laundry rounds. They were general but it was still nice, he would constantly tease her about her knife and gun and she had told him she would show him what she could do one time when they were both free. That time had yet to come. Layla found herself becoming more and more attracted to the young redneck everyday as she learned more about him the more she wanted him. But it could never happen due to an overprotective cop as her family's guardian and her mother would never allow it.

''damn I miss my laptop and texting'' Amy groaned knocking Layla out her thought process

''I miss my coffee maker and honey'' Jacqui responded

''I miss my vibrator'' Andrea exclaimed earning giggles of the women and a disgusted look of Amy

''me too'' Carol said earning everyone a laugh

Ed came over then with an angry look on his face

''you ladies are meant to be working, this ain't no comedy club'' Ed said angrily

''shut up Ed!'' said Andrea

''Andrea don't'' said Amy sternly

Andrea then threw a piece of clothing at Ed and he instantly threw it back this caused anger to erupt as all the women started to shout at Ed who had grabbed Carol and the women were trying to pull her back. Suddenly Ed lost it and hit Carol straight around the face. Layla screamed.

''ED WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU CANT HIT YOUR WIFE!'' Layla screamed at the man

''shut up! I can do what I like!'' he snapped back

''just because the world has gone to shit doesn't mean you can hit a women''

''Layla its fine! Just leave it okay'' Carol begged

''no Carol he just hit you! Can't you see how messed up that is! He's a sick excuse for a human being!'' Layla screamed at Carol

Ed glared at the young girl and lost it again hitting Layla straight across the face with the back of her hand. Layla fell to the floor with a bang all the women surrounding her as Ed looked on with a smug expression. But this didn't last long as Shane (who had witnessed the whole confrontation) stormed over and started bearing the hell out of Ed, Layla looked at the man who was practically her uncle with horror she had never seen this side to Shane before it was terrifying. Carl had run back to camp in horror and possibly to go grab mum. Finally Shane gave up and approached Layla with a soft expression and crouched down in front of her.

''Lay! Are you okay darlin?''

Layla looked at the man in front of her with fear in her eyes ''stay away from me!''

Layla jumped up and started to storm away from Shane who followed her and grabbed her wrist ''Lay please''

''no...nO...NO!'' she slapped away his grip ''stay the hell away from me!'' she screamed at the man as she went storming into the woods

Shane looked at the girl as she stormed into the woods and Amy came behind him ''let her calm down she will be back'' Amy reassured the man

Shane nodded and headed towards camp to find Lori and Carl and explain to them what had happened.

Layla didn't know where she was all she knew was that she was now running through the woods and sobbing uncontrollably. She couldn't believe what had just happened, getting hit in the face by a wife beater and watching Shane beat the shit out of him it was all too much to take in. She closed her eyes and tried to think of something happy, but it didn't work the angry look Shane had on his face when he was beating Ed kept invading her mind. Layla was completely terrified she wished her dad was here to comfort her... but he wasn't he had gone and died on her. She came to a stop and screamed out in frustration letting all her anger out at once. She sat on the ground for what felt like hours before she finally got up and made her way back to camp. She had only been walking a few moments when she heard rustling out of instinct she took her knife out her boot and hid behind a tree. When she peaked around the tree nothing could describe the feelings she felt as she saw what was in front of her. She saw her mother's and Shane's naked forms on top of each other groaning occasionally, she held back another round of tears as she came out from behind the tree and squeezed. Shane and her mother both looked up with horrified expressions on their faces as the young girl stood in front of them.

''HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU! DADS ONLY BEEN DEAD FIVE MINUTES AND YOUR ALREADY FUCKING THE NEXT AVAILABLE OPTION!'' she screamed at her mother

''Layla... I can explain'' said her mother as she started to re-clothe herself

''I DONT WANT TO HEAR YOUR PATHETIC EXCUSES! YOU PATHETIC WOMEN!'' Layla screamed again

Lori began to cry ''baby please... let me explain'' Lori pleaded

Layla took in a breath as the tears started to fall down her cheeks ''there is nothing to explain... just... just... just leave me alone'' she said as she began to run back in the direction of camp

Layla was devastated her father had only been dead a week and her mother had already moved on. She made her way back to camp everyone turning to look at her, she was covered in dirt, her eyes were read raw and tears were still falling from her cheeks. Amy and Andrea approached her with worried expressions on their faces. Layla only shooed them away as she headed towards her tent. Unfortunately Carl was sat in the tent and looked up at his sister with sad eyes as Lori and Shane stormed into the tent.

''Layla please'' Lori pleaded

''No! There is nothing you can say to me that will make me think that this is okay'' she screamed

''Lay let us explain'' Shane said

''what's going on?'' Carl said quietly

Layla was about to speak but was interrupted by her mother ''don't you dare! Outside now!'' Lori commanded to her daughter

''WHAT?'' Layla spat

''do you realise how lonely I am?'' Lori said

''yes mum but there is no need to go sleep with the next man in line'' I said

''it isn't like that!'' Lori screeched

''mum I really couldn't care! You have been sleeping with dads best friend, I'm sorry but you don't see me jumping into bed with the first guy I saw after this hell started!''

''baby please'' Lori begged

''mum I can't look at you right now! I never want to talk to you again!'' Layla screamed at her as she walked to the middle of camp all the campers' eyes on me. She felt two pairs of arms wrap around her knowing who they were so didn't bother looking.

''oh Layla I'm so sorry'' said Amy sympathetically

''he's been dead a week... a week!'' Layla said as her voice cracked

''we know sweetie we are as shocked as you'' Andrea said

Sobbing into them both Layla felt all eyes on her. When she looked up she saw her mother talking to Carol both with concerned looks on their faces, Shane was checking the cans and Carl was yet to come out of the tent.

''can I stay in the RV tonight?'' Layla asked

''of course'' the sisters said in unison

Layla smiled at them, she couldn't believe it her whole world had just fallen apart in a matter of hours, she thought her day wasn't going to get any worse when Ed had slapped her round the face but no she had to catch her mum and Shane in the act and then be told that it was all because her mother was lonely! She really hoped this day wouldn't get any worse!

_**Hey guys another chapter for you! Thank you so much to all of you who followed and added my story to your favourites! I am so happy you like this story! Thanks Vmk-xx **_


	4. Heat of the summer air

**Surviving Hearts**

**Chapter 4 **

_**Here's another chapter for you my lovely readers! Some well needed Layla and Daryl interaction for you in this chapter! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything expect for Layla**_

The floor of the RV was not as comfortable as Layla had thought, it was so uncomfortable and stuffy she had contemplated on going back into her tent but she couldn't she didn't want to see her mum and Shane yet. Giving up all hope of getting some sleep Layla lifted herself up from the RV floor, she grabbed her knife and pistol, exited the RV and tiptoed past Dale so he wouldn't prevent her from leaving the RV. Unfortunately she hadn't had time to get to her belongings from her tent so was stuck wearing the same clothes as yesterday, a tank top and jeans. She walked towards the quarry's water and sat down on the sand that lay there before her. It was a lot cooler in Georgia at night and Layla was thankful for it. Looking over at the water Layla suddenly felt the urge to surround herself with it so she stripped out all her clothes and ran into the water. It felt amazing running through her waist length hair that she had only washed once since being at the quarry. She cursed to herself for not bringing shampoo and conditioner down with her or even a towel. She forgot about those items as she lay atop on the water, no one was around so there was no need to cover up and the summer breeze felt amazing flowing across the top of her body. Layla felt her eyes closing as she continued to float across the water but then a rustle came from within the trees.

''Fuck!'' Layla cursed

There was no time for her to make it back to the shore; she would just have to wait out whatever was coming out of the woods. She ducked below the water only keep the top half of her face visible so she could brief. The rustling began to fade and a figure started to emerge from the woods, it was too dark to tell who it was straight away but Layla could recognise those jeans and cut-off shirt from miles away since she had spent the last week washing his and his brother's clothes.

Daryl came out of the woods in all his good looking glory his eyes instantly darting to the pile of clothes that lay before the waters entrance he looked into the water and saw the top of someone's head looking straight into his eyes. He smirked looking over as Layla's worried filled eyes. He had to admit the girl in the water was fucking hot but he would never tell her that or anyone else for that matter Merle would never let him live it down and besides like deputy dip-shit would let him anywhere near her.

''don't worry little lady its only Daryl'' he said

Layla didn't move from her spot only coming up from under the water until her shoulders were barely visible as stared into the young rednecks eyes

''I can't move'' she squeaked

''whatcha mean ya can't move?'' Daryl scoffed but then his eyes reverted to the pile of clothes again and he spotted two items of clothing that prevented the teenage girl from losing her dignity _'well the girls definitely fully developed' _Daryl thought to himself as he smirked.

''Daryl can you get me a towel please'' Layla begged the older man

''why should I! If ya ask me ya might as well come out the water naked'' he said slyly

Layla glared at the man ''PIG!'' she growled

''fine I'll go get you a towel'' Daryl stormed off back towards camp and returned five minutes later with a towel and threw it on the shore

''can you turn around please?'' Layla asked the redneck

''oh... yeah sure'' Daryl turned around his cockiness disappearing and being replaced by insecurity he had never seen a girl in a towel before, sure he had seen them naked and in their underwear but never in a towel. He felt heat rise into his cheeks as he thought of Layla in only a towel.

Layla blushed as Daryl turned around; exiting the water she ran the towel through her hair then brought it up into a bun on top of her head. She then dried herself quickly and shoved her clothes back on.

''you can turn around now'' she said quietly

Daryl turned around and then took a good look at Layla ''what the fuck happened to your face you got a proper bruise coming through there'' he said

Layla ducked her head down, _how the hell could he see the bruise in the dark?_ She questioned but then she answered ''Ed... He hit me''

Daryl's eyes went wide and an angry expression flashed across his face ''what you mean that scum bag hit you!'' yes Daryl was a cocky and angry bastard but he would never lay a hand on a women

Layla jumped ''it's no big deal''

''of course it's a big deal! The man hit you!'' Daryl spoke angrily

''why do you care! Shane took care of him anyway beat the shit out of him!'' Layla snapped

Daryl hesitated to answer ''I don't I was just curious!''

''yeah sure'' Layla said sarcastically

''what's got you all pissy anyway'' Daryl questioned

Layla glared at Daryl but her expression softened as she realized Daryl was actually concerned about her ''mum's been fucking Shane and my dad's been dead a week'' Layla slipped out

''some messed up shit right there little lady'' Daryl said his southern accent strong ''not the best day for ya ay''

''I guess'' Layla said as anger started to return to her body ''I just can't believe my mum would do that! She claims she was lonely but I know better! She was just being a dirty WHORE!'' Layla screamed as she threw her knife directly into a tree at least 10ft away

Daryl whistled ''you got a whole lot of anger for a little thing''

''shut up'' she smirked and shoved the older man who flinched at the unplanned touch

He brushed it off and spoke his cockiness seeping through ''your aim could be better though'' he said looking down at Layla and smirking

Layla scoffed ''shut up'' she said again as she headed towards the tree to retrieve her knife ''like you could do better anyway''

Daryl didn't like where this was going this young girls pride was about to get hurt. He snatched her knife from her grip and without taking his eyes off the girls face he threw the knife straight into the same tree Layla had. Layla gave him a shocked look as he smirked at the younger girl.

''we even?'' she said nervously giving Daryl a small smile

''guess so little lady'' he smirked again

Layla looked into his eyes, damn they were pretty, a deep blue but as her eyes travelled further down his face and onto his stern jaw that scowl returned that seemed to be constantly on his face.

''whatcha staring at little lady?'' Daryl frowned

Layla looked away blushing ''err nothing''

Daryl's smirk returned to his lips clearly loving watching the younger girl squirm beneath him. Layla started to move back towards to camp but was stopped by a hand grabbing onto her wrist.

''where ya going?'' Daryl asked the scowl had now returned to his face

''back to camp where else?'' she stated

''oh... yeah... right'' Daryl suddenly felt nervous as Layla's eyes looked directly into his. He hated feeling like this it meant the walls he tried so hard to keep up were slowly breaking apart.

''you want something else?'' Layla asked nervously clearly sensing Daryl's discomfort

Daryl froze and just stood in front of Layla, it was five more minutes before anything else was said but for the young individuals it felt like hours each begging that either one of them would break the uncomfortable silence between them.

''yes'' Daryl said quickly

Before Layla could register anything else she was being pushed up against one of the boulders that lay on the side of water and Daryl was looking at her with only lust visible in his eyes. Layla gasped as Daryl's lips became connected with hers, she hesitated for a moment but then let her lips mould against his and wrapped her arms around the rednecks neck pushing her body into his own. Daryl responded by circling his arms around her waist crushing her tiny frame against his chest. The boulder stabbed into Layla's back but she couldn't give a shit she was kissing the redneck she had had a crush on for the past week. They were stopped by a women's gasp, they reluctantly pulled away from each other and looked over towards the gasp, instantly jumping away from one another as they saw Lori in front of them.

''young lady what the hell do you think you are doing?'' Lori screeched

Layla glared at her mother and only stormed passed her Daryl following close behind her. The whole camp were awake now _wow it got light fast _Layla though as she headed towards her family's tent determined to get her stuff out as soon as she could, nodding towards Daryl to leave her be, he only nodded back and went into his own tent.

''Layla get back here!'' Lori screamed

''NO!''

Shane came into view and Lori turned towards him

''you see what you have done! You have led her into the arms of that scum bag of a redneck!'' she screamed at Shane

He glared at her ''me? Darlin we both know we are both to blame!''

Lori glared at him ''NO! It's you with your constant moves on me and puppy eyes whenever I said no!'' she screamed again

Layla groaned and shouted ''WILL YOU SHUT UP! MUM, YOU AND SHANE ARE BOTH TO BLAME YOU BOTH AGREED TO FUCK EACH OTHER AND START THIS MESSED UP RELATIONSHIP WHEN DADS BODY AINT EVEN COLD YET!''

''Layla come on baby please!'' she looked at her daughter with sad eyes

Layla's face softened ''mum do you not understand what this has done? You sleeping with Shane was only meant to end in disaster, me and Carl love you both but dad...'' she stopped

''I know baby but your dad's gone and Shane was there to comfort me'' Lori said desperately

Layla groaned again ''mum I don't care this is still wrong! Shane's dad's best friend it's weird and creepy on so many levels''

''sweetie I don't want to lose you please! Carl seems to accept it''

''mum I'm your daughter what would make you think you would lose me! Of course because he's just a child!'' Layla screamed

The rest of camp looked at the broken family with interest as they fought for the second day in a row on the same subject of Lori and Shane beginning a relationship. They all felt sorry for Layla having to witness what she witnessed but she had to remember her dad was gone and Lori had become a single mum it was stressful for her and just wanted to be comforted and Shane was there to offer it to her. Thankfully the camp had not heard the part about Lori blaming Shane for Layla running into Daryl's arms. Amy watched as her new friend brawled with her mother she hated seeing Layla upset and knew how hard it was for her. They had sat down for hours during their week together and all Layla talked about was the memories her and her dad had shared. The argument had now ended and Lori pulled her daughter into a hug as she cried. Both of them sobbing into each other and that's when Amy realised a mother-daughter could not be broken no matter what came between them.

''mum I'm sorry I just always thought you and dad would never be apart'' Layla said through tears

''I know baby, but he's gone now, but like I heard you say to Carl he's always in our hearts'' she said softly to her daughter ''I'm sorry too I should of spoken to you before anything happened with me and Shane and the way you found out was the worst possible way''

''scared me for life'' Layla laughed

Lori snorted ''now come on it's time for breakfast and after we are going to be having words about Daryl Dixon'' she told her daughter sternly

Layla glared at her mother but did not want to cause another argument right now as they headed into the middle of camp to enjoy what they now called breakfast.

_**Well I hope you guys liked it! A lot has happened in this chapter, Daryl and Layla and Lori and Layla papering over the cracks! thank you again to the people who have added my story to their favourites and started to follow it! **_

_**And guys please review as they = more chapters! Thanks Vmk-xx **_


	5. Saying goodbye for now

**Surviving Hearts **

**Chapter 5 **

_**Here's another chapter for you lovely readers! A bit of Layla and Carl in this chapter to show their brother – sister relationship! **_

Everyone was sat at breakfast as usual. Things were tense between Lori and Layla after the argument that had occurred only a few minutes ago, Layla didn't want to talk to her mum about Daryl, one because she knew how her mum would react and two Layla didn't really want to talk about the hot make out session she had with Daryl with her mum. Shane rose from his spot next to her mum.

''right guys we are running low on supplies, more than usual so it's gonna be more than a one man job''

Glenn groaned ''what! I'm better off on my own'' Glenn was the main supply bringer for the camp he would go every few days and bring little things back like things requested by certain campers

''Glenn we are running low on everything you can't get all that stuff on your own!'' Shane argued

''fine'' Glenn mumbled

''so this trip is open to volunteers?'' Layla asked

''yes that's what I'm saying'' Shane answered

''then I wanna go'' Layla stated

''NO!'' Lori, Carl, Shane, Amy and Andrea all protested at the same time

''why not?'' she groaned

''Lay, you need to stay here and do your chores AND you haven't done any studying since you have been here!'' Shane said earning a giggle from Carl

She glared at the man and ruffled Carls hair ''fine!''

After Layla's outburst Jacqui, Morales, Andrea and even Merle all volunteered to accompany Glenn on his supply run. This surprised Layla she would never have thought the older redneck would want to go anywhere with these people since he had spent the last week trying to avoid them only coming in contact with them when Layla collected his laundry. As soon as Andrea had volunteered Amy had instantly protested and Layla joined her on this. She and Andrea had become close and she didn't want her to go into Atlanta with the high chance that she may not come back.

''right that's settled then all of you get ready and you leave in an hour'' Shane announced

Layla and Amy ran to Andrea and engulfed her in a hug both telling her to be careful, after a good 10 minute embrace between the three young women Amy and Layla let Andrea go and let her get ready. They both sat themselves inside the RV.

''you think she will be okay?'' Amy asked Layla

''she will be fine, Andreas strong and knows how to survive'' Layla reassured Amy

''good, now come on spill the beans what the hell was that about with your mum?'' Amy asked

''you already know she's been fucking Shane'' Layla answered with a disgusted expression

''not that! There is something else'' Amy challenged

Layla froze ''okay I think I am going to go and study now'' Layla announced as she began to get up but Amy grabbed her arm ''Fuck'' Layla cursed as she turned towards her new friend

Amy gasped ''Layla what is it?''

''err I kinda... made out with Daryl Dixon'' she said quietly

Amy's face went from a smug smile to a shocked expression as she took in Layla's words ''WHAT YOU MADE OUT WITH THE HOT REDNECK!'' Amy screamed

Layla glared at her ''will you shut up! I don't think the walkers of Atlanta heard you!'' Layla said sarcastically

''I just can't believe it! When?'' Amy asked as both the girls sat back down at the RV's table

Layla explained what had happened last night at the quarry and Amy looked at her with interest and shock

''I wondered why your hair was wet and why didn't you let him see you naked?'' Amy asked

Layla scoffed ''AMY!'' but then burst into a fit of giggles

The girls continued to speak until Lori appeared in the front of the RV and gestured her daughter over with her index finger.

''that's my queue talk to you later Amy'' Layla said as she left the RV

''mum I'm really not in the mood for another argument so can you just punish me and forget it please!'' Layla begged as they entered their tent

''sweetie I'm not going to punish you, your 18 it's not like you would listen to me anyway... but Daryl Dixon really Layla?'' Lori scoffed

Layla rolled her eyes ''Shane really mum?'' Layla challenged

Lori mimicked her daughters eye rolling ''alright we are both as bad as each other! But its Daryl Dixon he's a hot headed redneck with no emotions'' Lori warned

''mum I really couldn't care less what you think! He's hot!'' Layla said

Lori laughed ''I thought you would say that, right I'm not going to get anywhere with this so do what you want but don't coming moaning to me when he breaks your heart''

''I'll hold you to that mother'' Layla said as she saluted

Lori laughed again ''sweetie can you do me a favour and help your brother with his maths? I'm on laundry duty today Carols teaching Sophia, Louis and Eliza but Carl's a little ahead of them''

''I'll do my best I may have been in AP math mum but Carls a lot smarter than me''

Lori smiled at her daughter ''he's was in fifth grade you were a senior in high school there's a difference''

''true as long as it gets me out of my own studying''

Lori nodded her head at her daughter with a smile as she left the tent, leaving Layla to get herself ready for the day. She dug through her duffle back and found another pair of shorts and put on a tank top accompanied by her boots, she let her hair fall down and put a headband on to keep her fringe out her eyes. By the time she was done everyone was ready to go, she looked over at Daryl's tent and saw him saying goodbye to Merle, she watched the brothers nod and shake hands. That's when Daryl caught her eye and they stared at each other for an intense five seconds before either of them looked away, Layla blushed and walked toward Andrea. The two of them embraced and she wished Andrea luck while Amy looked to be almost in tears as she said goodbye to her sister possibly forever. Five minutes later and the group were gone Morales husband was in bits as Carol and Lori tried to comfort her. Carl approached his sister.

''Layla can we start doing the maths now please!'' Carl groaned

''yeah come on buddy'' Layla said as she guided Carl over to the picnic table they had set up outside the RV

Layla was teaching Carl maths for twenty minutes before he started to moan.

''Layla I don't want to do this no more it's not like I'm gonna use this anytime'' He groaned

''well mum told me too so I have too!'' Layla snapped back

''when did you start listening to mum?'' He laughed

Layla glared at her little brother ''be quiet you''

''see you know I'm right'' he smirked at his sister ''but seriously I don't wanna do this no more its boring''

''fine! Go play or something'' she said shooing him away

''thanks Layla!'' he said hugging his older sister ''I love you'' he smiled

''I love you too little brother'' Layla smiled as her brother ran towards Shane with a soccer ball under his arm

Layla looked around camp searching for Daryl as soon as she found him she walked over to him discreetly trying not to attract too many eyes. When she made it over to Daryl's tent she sat in the dirt in front of him, he hadn't noticed her presence until he looked up from cleaning his bow. He smirked at her.

''hey little lady what's up?'' he asked

''just came over, what you doing?'' she asked

''going on a hunting trip might be gone for about 2-5 days''

''why so long?'' she asked disappointed

''saw some deer tracks about 2 miles away gonna track it and bring it back'' he answered

''oh... your gonna be gone for a while then'' Layla said ducking her head down

Daryl smirked ''gonna miss me?'' the cocky attitude had now returned

Layla blushed ''no... No... Maybe'' she said shrugging her shoulders

Daryl's smirk became wider ''I will be back before you know it and maybe we can continue where we left off last night''

Layla looked at the young redneck with wide eyes but still blushed as a smile creped onto her lips ''cocky little bastard aren't you?''

He nodded ''I like to try... But seriously I will back before ya know it''

''okay I'll see you later then'' Layla said picking herself up from the ground

''bye little lady'' he nodded at her as he disappeared into the woods

Layla only waved and walked away. Daryl's behaviour had surprised her she thought he would just tell her to go away or tell her to fuck off but obviously not he had decided to be cocky instead. She laughed to herself as she came back into the main camp ready to explain to the girl who had her eyebrows raised and her wife partly open... Amy.

_**Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter I'm not too sure about this one :/ This will be my last update for a while since I'm going away this weekend!**_

_**Please please review it would mean so much to me if people reviewed my story and reviewing will also result in more chapter :D thanks Vmk-xx **_


	6. Worry isnt even the word

**Surviving Hearts**

**Chapter 6 **

_**Hey guys! You will notice that I have changed the order of the episodes a bit in comparison to the TV show, but I did this so it suits my story better and also I forgot to mention T-dog as a volunteer who went into Atlanta but don't worry he is still there! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Layla**_

Amy came running over to Layla with a shocked expression sprawled across her face.

''okay what the hell was that? He was smirking all the way through that conversation! Daryl Dixon doesn't smirk he only scowls!'' Amy exclaimed

''I know! It was weird; it was so not like him to smirk for that long! He said when he gets back we should finish what we started'' Layla said as she inserted her hands into her pockets

''oh did he now! Well that explains the smirking then'' Amy laughed

Layla laughed with her ''he really is a cocky bastard''

The young girls burst into a fit of laughter as they walked into the RV to prepare lunch for the staying behind campers.

'_Damn woman'_ Daryl thought to himself as he walked through the woods. He had not been able to keep a smirk off his face while he spoke to her and the scowl he tried so hard to keep permanently attached to his face had faded as he thought of all the _things_ he could do to the woman _'no Daryl! Get your mind out of the gutter'_ he scolded himself. Layla had an effect on him that he could not explain; she made him want to bring all his walls down and just give himself to her. But he was a tough redneck who could survive in the woods with only a knife and a piece of string. Daryl was hard and showed no emotion due to the way he was brought up, he was not allowed to express himself and had to keep everything hidden to make him the man he was today. But with Layla he felt like he could express himself and put the tough guy he was to one side. The kiss they had shared the night before had scent Daryl into a wild whirlwind of lust and pain, lust for the woman he was kissing and pain for what he felt by letting himself go to the woman but it felt right as if it was meant to happen. A rustle echoed though the woodland air and all of Daryl's thoughts went blank as he concentrated on where the rustle had come from.

A week had passed since the volunteers had left to gather supplies from Atlanta; the camp was in a fit of worry as Daryl was still yet to return from his hunting trip also.

''we have to go after them!'' Amy exclaimed as the campers gathered around the fire pit

''no! The less people in camp the weaker we are!'' Shane shouted

''but we can't just leave them there they could be in trouble'' Dale said

''we can't risk losing more people'' Shane demanded

''that's my sister you son of a bitch!'' Amy hissed

Then suddenly a noise came from the walky talky they had set up _''hello base camp... hello it's T-dog''_

Layla had forgotten he was one of the volunteers who had gone into Atlanta well at least now she knew he was another one up for risking his life for supplies. Everyone ran over to it and Amy picked it up to speak into it

''hello T-dog this is base camp'' Amy said into the walky

''_stuck... on department store roof... walkers surround...ing building'' _T-dog spoke

''what did he say?'' Dale asked

''he said they are stuck on a department store roof with walkers surrounding them'' Layla said

''oh god'' Amy said as she ran a shaky hand through her hair Layla approached her and put an arm around Amy's shoulder

''we still can't go in and get them if the department store they are in is surrounded by walkers'' Shane announced

''Shane! That's Amy's sister! What would you do if me or mum were stuck on that roof!'' Layla hissed

''Layla... Don't make me picture that situation because you know what I would do'' Shane answered

''exactly! So why can't some of us go and get them!'' Layla said

''because the less people in camp the weaker we are!'' Shane shouted

''THATS ENOUGH! Layla you listen to Shane okay! We can't go the people volunteered to go and those people are strong and get out of there alive!'' Lori shouted at her daughter

''but mum!'' Layla wined

''NO! That's it! That's the end of this conversation!'' Lori commanded

''okay! Now everyone get back to what you were doing!'' Shane ordered

The camp disbanded and Layla went into her tent and grabbed her toiletry bag determined to finally wash her hair and clean herself. Amy approached her with a worried expression on her face.

''where are you going?'' she asked Layla

''down to the quarry I'm in desperate need for a wash!'' Layla exclaimed

''oh! I will come with you maybe it will take my mind off... you know'' Amy mumbled

Layla nodded and grabbed an extra towel as the two girls headed down to the quarry, no one else was around which was nice and Layla had her gun and knife so they were safe if any danger occurred. The girls stripped down to their underwear and walked into the shallows of the quarry's water watching as all the dirt left their bodies as they went further into the water. Layla grabbed her shampoo and ran it through her long red hair; this was heaven she could finally wash her hair after nearly 2 weeks since she had washed it last. Amy was the same she was in heaven as she ran the shampoo through her blonde hair, the girls laughed at each other as they got pleasure from washing their hair and enjoying it.

''who would of thought the only pleasure we are getting is from washing our hair!'' Amy exclaimed

''I know! But this does feel damn good!'' Layla laughed

The girls finished off cleaning themselves and exited the water with massive smiles on their faces as they came to the realisation that they were finally clean. As the girls made their way back up to camp they were stopped by the sound of a car alarm echoing through the air. Amy picked up her speed immediately as she made her way through the trees while Layla trailed behind her. They made it into the camp to see Glenn with a smug smile on his face as he brought a sports car into camp the car alarm blaring out.

''SHUT THAT DAMN THING OFF! DO YOU WANNA ATTRACT EVERY WALKER IN THE STATE!'' Shane shouted

''I don't know how'' Glenn said innocently

''where is everyone else are they alive?'' Amy asked

''yes... everyone is fine... but Merle not so much'' Glenn said

Layla's heart stopped was Merle dead? How was Daryl going to react? But her questions were stopped when the bonnet of the van came into view and all the campers exited, Amy running over to Andrea, Morales family running over to Morales and the others coming into view. Layla and Carl ran over to their mother engulfing her in a hug as they watched the families and friends being reunited but they knew they wouldn't ever be reunited with their final family member because he was dead. Lori grabbed a hand of each of her children and spoke soothing words to them both as she kneeled down in from of them. But then Layla looked over to the group.

''how did you get out?'' Layla asked

Morales answered her ''new guy helped us out... hey helicopter guy come and say hello''

_**Well there you go my lovely readers (: I hope you enjoyed that chapter! A lot has happened hehe! Thank you so much to you who have added my story to their favourites and decided to follow it and thank you to those who have reviewed it really does mean a lot to me! **_

_**So guys please please review they really do mean a lot to mean and I would to hear what you readers think of this story! The more you review the more chapters that will come! Thanks Vmk-xx **_


	7. Reuniting of the broken family

**Surviving Hearts **

**Chapter 7 **

_**Hello again my lovely readers (: here's another chapter for you! **_

Layla, Lori and Carl looked towards the van as a man appeared from behind it, Layla couldn't believe what she was seeing the man who emerged looked so much like her father, she wouldn't believe it was her father, she couldn't, her father was dead and he wasn't coming back. Layla felt a weight from her left leave and saw Carl running and screaming towards the man.

''DAD!'' Carl yelled as he ran towards the new member in camp

Layla's knees failed on her but luckily for her Lori was able to keep her daughter stable as they saw Rick pick up Carl into his arms. The two women only stared at the scene in front of them, suddenly Layla's legs came back to her and she was running towards her father and Carl.

''DADDY!'' she screamed as tears began to fall down her cheeks

Rick looked shocked as he saw his daughter running towards him, he put Carl on the ground and opened his arms and his daughter fell into them.

''oh Layla! Oh my baby girl'' Rick said through tears while stroking the back of Layla's head

''daddy your alive'' Layla spoke as she clung to her father

''I would never leave you, Carl or your mum'' he said

Rick kissed his daughters forehead then picked Carl back up into his arms as Layla ran ahead of him to make sure her mother didn't collapse and go into a coma herself. When Rick reached his wife they clung to each other for dear life, Layla and Carl clung to each other as they realised their dad had come back from the dead somehow and was now with them at the quarry. Rick then made his way over to Shane they both smiled widely and hugged, Rick thanked Shane for taking care of his family and Shane only smiled keeping his eyes on Lori at all times. Layla knew that Shane and her mother would feel guilty for what they had done but they didn't know her father was dead so it their minds they weren't hurting anyone. Lori however felt differently in her mind Shane had knew that Rick wasn't really dead and forced her to sleep with him and she couldn't have been more wrong because Shane actually loved her. Rick introduced himself to everyone shaking hands and kissing the women's on the cheeks. The camp then gathered around to hear Rick's story and Layla and Carl sat on either side of their father while Lori sat next to Layla clutching her hand as Rick started to speak.

''I think the best way to describe the experience was disorientating... yes I was disorientated'' Rick said

He went on to talk about Morgan and Duane and how they had saved his life and told him about what had happened to the world during his time in a coma. Layla had put her head on her dad's shoulder as he described what hell he had been through to find them. Then came the subject of how he found Glenn and what had happened to make the group come back without Merle.

''Merle was being a danger to himself and the other people around him... so the only thing I could do was handcuff him to the roof'' Rick said

Layla jumped up then completely untangling herself from her father as she glared at him.

''YOU DID WHAT TO MERLE?'' she screamed at her father

''whoa Layla calm down!'' Amy said

''NO I WONT CALM DOWN! DADDY WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO THAT MAN! HES A LIVING, BREATHING PERSON AND YOU LEFT HIM ON A ROOF AS WALKER BATE!'' she screamed again

''Layla sweetie why are you so mad?'' Rick asked his daughter

''Layla baby calm down okay your causing a scene!'' Lori scolded

Layla's tears began to fall again as she thought of Merle stuck on that roof alone with walkers coming at him.

''daddy, I just can't believe you would stoop that low!'' Layla spoke through tears ''oh god! What are we going to tell Daryl'' Layla said as she spun around a hand digging into her hair

''I'll tell him I dropped the key to the handcuffs down the drain'' T-dog said

Layla glared at him but before she could speak Glenn spoke ''shouldn't it you know... come from someone white?'' Glenn asked

''well then it has to be me... it has to be'' Layla spoke as more tears fell down her cheeks

''no sweetie I will, it was my fault and I should tell him'' Rick said

''alright then that's sorted Rick tells Daryl the news of his brother'' Shane said

Everyone then went on with their daily routine while Layla got dragged by Lori and Amy into her tent. They sat her down as more tears began to fall.

''mum how could daddy just leave him? I know Merle was rude, sexist and high all the time but no one deserves to be left behind and Daryl... oh Daryl'' Layla said shakily as tears fell more for the hunter

''baby sometimes things just have to happen that way, I know you and Daryl made out that time but that shouldn't make you blow up at your father like that we just got him back and he's been through hell to try and find us'' Lori said

''and Layla it's not like your dad did it purposely he was protecting our group'' Amy added

Layla took in all the words that were being said and took a deep breath ''okay... I'll go apologise to daddy'' she said as she got up

''thank you baby'' Lori said as she rubbed her daughters hand

Layla smiled at her mother and walked out the tent with Amy gripping her hand as they made her way over to her father who was playing around with Carl. Amy pated Layla's hand and left her to talk to her father.

''daddy'' Layla said timidly.

Rick looked up ''yes sweetie?''

''I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you it's just that well...''

''sweetie it's fine... you reacted the way anyone would'' Rick said

''oh daddy'' Layla said as she hugged her father

The father and daughter hugged and then Rick looked between Layla and Carl.

''I'm going to go and catch up with your mother wherever she is, how about you two grab the other kids and go and play'' Rick said

''daddy I'm 18 wouldn't you rather me watch the kids'' Layla said raising an eyebrow

''yeah do that'' Rick said and walked off

''come on then little man lets go get Sophia, Eliza and Louis and you guys can play down by the quarry''

''okay'' Carl said

Carl ran off and Layla went to grab her knife and gun from her backpack. The kids all came running up to her and she followed them down to the quarry. Layla sat herself by a tree spinning her gun thinking about what had happened in the past few hours, she had her dad back, Merle was still in the city and her temper had got the better of her again. She had a short fuse and she could not control it when something upset her or made her angry she blew up. She knew that she had shouted at her father because of the feelings she had towards Daryl and she knew he would blow up when he returned. Well her father was taking care of that when it came. Suddenly screaming erupted in the quarry and Layla felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She looked up from where Carl had come from to see a walker chomping down on a dear with three arrows sticking out of its behind, she knew who those arrows belonged too and the calm in camp was not going to last very long. The rest of the camp had heard the screaming of the children and came rushing into the clearing. The Morales scooping up both their children, Carol scooping up Sophia and Lori and Rick coming over to Layla and Carl as Carl dug his head into Layla's lower stomach.

The walker then lifted up its head and started to approach the group that he now saw as fresher food. He launched towards Rick but he moved out the way hitting the walker over the head with the end of his gun. Then the rest of the men in camp started to hit the walker repeatedly until Dale came and chopped the walkers head off with an axe.

''that's the first one we've had up here'' Dale said

''their running out of food in the city and making their way up into more rural areas'' Shane added

A rustle then came from the bushes and the group looked towards them as their worst nightmare emerged from them...

_**Hehe! There you go my lovely readers (: thank you so much again to those of you who added my story to their favourites and added it to their alert system (: **_

_**And please remember reviews = more chapters! **_

_**Thanks – Vmk-xx**_


	8. Conflict of the heart

**Surviving Hearts **

**Chapter 8 **

_**Hello my lovely readers :D here's another chapter for you! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't anything except for Layla **_

Daryl exited the woods, looked around at the group and then he saw what the walker had done to his dear and screamed.

''Son of a bitch. That's my deer! Look at it. All gnawed on by this... filthy, disease-bearing, motherless poxy bastard! he said as he kicked the be-headed walker

''son that isn't going to help Dale said

''shut it old man! Why don't you go back to the pond Daryl snapped'you think you can chop around the gnawed bit right here? he said pointing to dear

''man I wouldn't risk it Shane said

''that's a damn shame! I was gonna bring this back to camp and cook us up some venison Daryl said while stroking his chin

The camp fell silent for a few seconds, Layla's eyes met Daryl's and he winked at her which caused her to blush and then Daryl spoke again.

''I got about a dozen squirrels that will have to do he began to walk up to towards camp'Merle! Yo Merle get your ugly ass out here! Got us some squirrel lets stew um up! he shouted

Then the walkers head began to move and everyone flinched Amy and Andrea heaved and went walking back up to camp with disgusted looks on their faces. Everyone else squirmed away as the walkers head began to snap at Layla's feet and she screamed.

''come on people what the hell he said as he shot the walkers head through the eye Layla looked at the head disgusted then looked up at Daryl'its gotta be the brain... don't y'all no nothing he continued as he began to walk up to camp for the second time.

The remaining camp members at the quarry dispersed and followed Daryl back at to camp and Rick called out just before he entered his tent.

'hey Daryl why don't you hold up a minute? Rick shouted

''who are you? Daryl asked

''Rick... Rick Grimes

''Rick Grimes he mocked'you got summit you wanna tell me? Daryl snapped

''there was a problem in Atlanta... with Merle he said

''he dead?

''not sure

''he either is or he aint

''he was causing trouble so I handcuffed him to the roof... he's still there Rick said uneasily

Daryl started to pace'let me process this... you handcuffed my brother to a roof and you left him there? Daryl shouted

Suddenly Daryl launched himself at Rick, Layla and Lori both stepped forward to stop him but Shane grabbed him into a headlock.

''chokeholds illegal Daryl squirmed

''so file a complaint Shane said

Layla couldn't deal with this her father was in the wrong but she didn't want Daryl to attack her father and seeing him in pain as Shane held him in a headlock broke her heart. Then suddenly her emotions got the better of her and she screamed.

''SHANE! Let him go! Please your hurting him! she said as sobs consumed her

Rick looked between Daryl and Layla as Daryl squirmed under Shanes grip, he saw the pain in his daughters face as Shane continued to choke the man beneath him. He gave Lori a look and she only stared at her husband then Daryl broke away from Shanes grip.

''you know what, screw you! Screw all of y'all! he screamed as he stormed over to his tent a few stray tears left his eyes.

Layla glared at Shane then stormed over to him and she lashed out on him.

''fucking slap'stupid slap slap slap'bastard slap punch whack'asshole she screamed as she slapped Shane again'mother fucker another slap to Shanes head as he ducked placing his hands over the back of his head'bastard! Bastard! Bastard! Layla screamed as Rick pulled his daughter away from his best friend'DADDY! LET ME GO HE DESERVES ALL HE GETS! Layla screamed

''Layla! You best calm down now! Rick screamed as Shane recovered

''what the fuck was that for Lay? Shane shouted

''you can't just put someone in a chokehold he's just lost his brother! You could of just held him back not try and choke him to death! Layla screamed

''alright... alright I was wrong, now Lay please calm down Shane said waving his hands up and down

Layla took a deep breath'okay... okay I'm sorry Shane I'm sorry more tears began to fall from her cheeks'I need to talk to Daryl she said as she walked towards Daryl's tent

Layla knocked on the tents fabric door she heard a mumble of 'fuck off' but she ignored it and entered the tent anyway. Daryl was sat working on his arrows refusing to look up.

''hey Layla said timidly

Daryl only grunted still refusing to look up at Layla'Daryl will you please look at me Layla said

Daryl lifted his head slowly and noticed Layla's tears'why ya cryin? Ya aint lost ya brother he said bitterly

''I just lashed out at Shane she said

''yeah hurd the shoutin and screamin Daryl spoke

''so what ya gonna do? she asked him

''I'm gonna go get im Daryl said

''well shouldn't you let the group know? Layla asked

''fuck no! he snapped

Layla lent back from him'well I'm coming with you then she said

He glared at her'no ya not! That city aint no place for a woman! he said

''Andreas a woman and she went! Am I not as capable as her or something? Layla challenged

''I'm not saying that! Just not having you coming to the city to save my brothers ass Daryl said

''I think you should tell the group your planning on going back, some might want to come along and help she said

He only grunted'you can go now Daryl said

''alright Layla said as she exited the tent not realising Daryl was following her

He overtook her and shouted'I'm going to go and get him! Daryl announced

The group looked around at him'I'm going back Rick said

''yeah you are Lori agreed

''I'm coming too, I'm the one who dropped the key and so it's partly my fault T-dog said

Daryl only scoffed but grunted in agreement Glenn also volunteered forcefully as he was the only one who could find where the department store was. Within 30 minutes the four men were gone, off on their mission to rescue the crack head also known as Merle Dixon. Layla was petrified her father and the guy she was attracted too had once again gone into the dead city to risk their lives but this time for another person. Layla did like Merle but she knew how the other camp members felt about him because well it was Merle Dixon the sexist, racist jerk who didn't give a shit about anyone but himself. Layla was sat with Amy on the picnic table outside the RV like every day when all the chores had been done.

''your bruise looks a lot better, I'm surprised your dad didn't bring it up and go and beat up Ed even more Amy said

''my mum laid it down to him when they caught up and she told him not to say anything Layla said

''I hope Ed gets eaten by a walker Amy muted

Layla snorted'me too

''hey what made you get all your tattoos at the same time? Amy asked

''because I knew I could and I enjoyed the feeling of getting them without my parents being able to stop me Layla answered

''must be amazing to have your dad back huh? Amy asked

''yeah... but look he's gone back into the city to risk his life for a guy half this camp doesn't even like

Amy laughed'I know, hey you wanna come fishing with me and Andrea later?

''no thanks, I'm gonna spend some time with Carl, Daryl losing his brother has opened my eyes that I could lose Carl at any moment Layla said

''yeah I guess so, okay I shall see you later Amy said as Andrea approached

''hey Layla calmed down? Andrea asked with a smug smile

''yeah I'm fine thanks for your concern Andrea Layla laughed

''my pleasure. We'll see you later gotta go fishing she said as her and Amy walked towards the quarry Dale following them with his canoe

Layla then went towards Carl who was sat with his mother and ruffled his hair.

''hey little man you fancy playing some football? Layla asked

''yeah sure! Carl exclaimed

''don't you two go far! Lori warned

The two of them only nodded as they grabbed Carl's football and headed to the clearing to play. Unknown to them that this would be the last time they would be able to do this without danger consuming them.

_**There you go my lovely readers! I'm not too sure about this chapter but here you go! Thank you again to the readers who have added my story to their favourites and added them to their alerts systems AND thank you soooooooo much to those of you who have reviewed I really appreciate it! **_

_**And as always reviews more chapters. It would mean so much to me if you reviewed my story let me know what you think :D thanks Vmk-xx **_


	9. Devastating cries

**Surviving Hearts **

**Chapter 9 **

_**Hello my lovely readers another chapter for you! Hope you enjoy :D **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Layla**_

Layla. Layla. Layla. Was all what echoed through Daryl's mind as he sat next to Rick in the van with Glenn and T-dog in the back. He couldn't get the girl out of his head. He knew if Rick could read his mind he would be a dead man right now. He just wanted to kiss her again but the pathetic excuse for the famous five had left his brother behind so he had to go save his ass. As soon as he got back from his hunting trip he had plans to take Layla into the woods and they would continue what her dipshit mother had interrupted a week ago. He was starting to have these feelings towards Layla that he couldn't control, they had been apart for a week and he missed her. Yes Daryl Dixon actually missed someone. Normally his nature would prevent feelings for woman to come through but with Layla it was different and he enjoyed the girls company. He wanted to take her in his arms and...

''yo Daryl we're here'' Rick said interrupting Daryl's thoughts about the man's daughter.

Daryl. Daddy. Daryl. Daddy. These were the two men that went through Layla's mind as she played catch with Carl in the clearing by the quarry. She had just got her father back and he was gone again risking his life for Merle Dixon. But with Daryl she hadn't seen him for a week and she had missed him terribly and she so desperately wanted to finish what they started but who would have thought Daryl's brother would be the result of Daryl's cock block. Feelings were developing for Daryl that Layla couldn't control and she knew her mum and dad wouldn't approve but that only meant Layla wanted the hunter Daryl Dixon even more. She knew Daryl was a loner but she knew she could change that about him... well at least she hoped she could. Layla laughed to herself as she caught another of Carl's powerful throws. Seriously her little brother had a powerful throw and if he wasn't careful Layla's stomach was going to collapse.

''Carl seriously stop throwing the ball so hard!'' Layla yelled

''sorry Layla the school coach always said I had a powerful throw'' Carl shouted back

''you're telling me'' Layla groaned as she held her stomach

Carl only laughed at his sister ''so you can throw a knife and shoot a gun yet you can't take a powerful throw of a ball from your younger brother''

Layla glared over at Carl ''shut up! I did gymnastics didn't I!''

''well that clearly didn't teach you to how to catch a ball properly'' Carl shot back

''oh now you're asking for it!'' Layla shouted

Layla ran towards Carl and tackled him to the floor tickling him, she took pleasure in watching her brother squirm beneath her and beg her to stop. This only made Layla tickle her brother even more, eventually Carl gave up and just laughed along with his sister. Amy and Andrea watched the brother and sister play fight from their boat and they only laughed as Carl begged Layla to stop. The age difference between the two of them had prevented them from play fighting like Layla and Carl were doing, but the sisters knew their relationship was different to the Grimes brother and sister and they were happy with the way they were.

''I'm glad we did this Amy'' Andrea said

''yeah it's fun'' Amy said nodding her head

The sisters spoke about their dad and their separated fishing trips and when they returned to camp with over a dozen fish, the camp went into a frenzy of happiness thanking the sisters on countless occasions and Layla had approached them with a wide smile and thanked them by giving each of them a hug. The sisters had become attached to the Grimes girl and had loved spending time with her over the three weeks they had spent at the quarry and hoped to spend more time with her over the weeks to come that they spent here in this hellish world. They had noticed Jim was tied to a tree and Layla explains that he had started digging holes because of a dream he had but couldn't remember it and Shane had grown tired of it and tied Jim to a tree to make him stop. Shane really did go extra when it came to keeping control of people.

''who wants to gut the fish?'' Dale asked

''me and Amy will do it'' Andrea said

''alright then'' Dale said as he climbed back up onto the RV to keep watch like everyday

Carl and Layla came back into camp shoving each other and laughing, their mother noticed and smiled she loved to see her children getting along now the world had gone to hell. Lori loved to see that Carl and Layla had embraced their brother-sister relationship more but she knew it was because they both realised they could lose one another at any moment. Lori also knew that she and Layla's rocky relationship had gone from bad to worse but they were working on it and Lori couldn't have been happier with that. Layla's temper had never helped situations and it had gotten her into countless trouble at school and with her parents but at least now she had a reason to blow up like she did.

Night came and everyone was sat around the camp fire eating the fish that Andrea and Amy had caught earlier and everyone was in high spirits the topic of conversation was about Dales watch and he explained the story easily.

Dale continued ''I like what, uh, a father said to son when he give him a watch that had been handed down through generations. He said "I give you the mausoleum of all hope and desire, which will fit your individual needs no better than it did mine or my father's before me, I give it to you not that you may remember time, but that you may forget it for a moment now and then and not spend all of your breath trying to conquer it."

''You are so weird'' Amy said

''It's not me, it's Faulkner. William Faulkner. Maybe my bad paraphrasing'' Dale laughed

Amy then got up and started to walk towards the RV.

''where are you going?'' Andrea asked

''to pee. Wow you try and be discrete around here'' Amy said

The camp then erupted in laughter at Amy's announcement and continued to eat the fish. Suddenly a scream erupted through the camp and the camp went into red alert and walkers began to pour through the camp. Layla grabbed her gun from her belt shaking as she approached the scream and what she saw made her knees buckle. Amy was screaming as a walker took a chunk out of her arm and another was approaching but out of instinct Layla shot the both of them with her pistol quickly and then was pushed out the way as a hysterical Andrea took her place over her sister's body. Layla began to cry for her friend and started to kneel next to Andrea.

''Layla go and help the others show them what your made of. I'll look after Amy'' Andrea said to Layla who only nodded and got up.

The walkers were everywhere taking countless camp members lives. Layla couldn't see her mother or brother and she began to panic but out of the corner of her eye she spotted Shane guiding them towards the RV along with Carol, Sophia and the Morales children with Miranda in toe. Layla aimed her pistol at the walkers head just like Daryl had pointed out earlier in the day. Gun shots suddenly came out of the bushes and Layla saw her father, Daryl, Glenn and T-dog all emerge from the bushes. Layla breathed a sigh of relief and began to shoot again happy that her father and the man she was attracted to returned to camp safely and in the nick of time.

''fuck'' Layla breathed as she came down to her last two bullets

She started to panic and made a run for the RV avoiding walkers with her gymnast skills as they still bounded into camp. She decided to cover Andrea as she grieved and protected her sister her last two bullets came in handy as she took out a couple of stragglers. Then it was over Layla was exhausted and more tears fell down her cheeks now as it hit her that she had lost one of her closet friends in a brutal attack and Andrea had lost her sister. Carl ran to his sister with tears in his eyes and clung to her when he reached her and then the group began to gather around Andrea and Amy's lifeless body then Jim spoke.

''I remember my dream now''

_**Here you go my lovely readers! This chapter was really hard to write but I managed it anyway (: I hope you like it and again thank you to those who added my story to their favourites and decided to follow it :D and thank you to those who reviewed I really do appreciate it! **_

_**Please! Please! It will mean so much to me if you give me your opinions. Reviews = More chapters **_

_**Thanks Vmk-xx **_


	10. Lust, love and loss

**Surviving Hearts**

**Chapter 10 **

_**Hey guys here's another chapter for you (: hope you enjoy it! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Layla **_

The numbness was back. The numbness Layla had felt when she thought her father was dead had returned. But this time she felt numb because she had lost Amy. The only camp member that would really listen to her apart from Andrea and sometimes Daryl. Layla was sat about 2ft away from Amy's body as Andrea continued to guard it not letting anyone close enough to see her. So Layla just watched the back of Andreas head as it occasionally ducked down when she would stroke her sister's face. Who was she going to talk to now? How was she going to cope without her? Who else could she talk to about Daryl? These were a few of the many questions that ran through Layla's mind as she thought of her dead friend.

Layla wanted to just crawl into a hole and never come out, she hated not being able to feel anything it made her weak and vulnerable and that was something Layla didn't want to be seen as. She would sometimes lift her head as she watched the camp members clearing out the walker's and camper's bodies either burned or buried. She saw Morales and Daryl taking one of the camp member's bodies over towards the burn pile and couldn't believe what she was seeing.

''what are you doing? Our dead go over there! We don't burn them we bury them!'' Glenn exclaimed to the two men

''what's the difference? They're all infected'' Daryl responded and Layla scoffed

This caused Daryl to turn his head towards her but then he turned to face Glenn again as he continued to speak ''our people go over there!'' Glenn said back sternly

Daryl glared at Glenn but only huffed and dropped the bodies legs ''you left my brother for dead. You had this coming!'' he screamed as he walked back through camp towards his tent

Not really knowing what her legs were doing Layla got up and followed the redneck into his tent who groaned when he saw her.

''what the hell do ya want?'' he snapped

''to see if you are okay'' Layla replied

''I'm fine don't need you coming in ere and wrecking my mood even more'' Daryl snapped again

Layla was took by his comment ''well if you're gonna be like that go fuck yourself'' Layla snapped back at him as she began to walk out of his tent

''no wait'' he said his voice softer

''Daryl seriously! You don't want me here it's written all over your face'' Layla groaned

He frowned but then his face softened ''no please stay'' he begged

Layla rolled her eyes ''fine'' she said as she sat down on the tents floor

''just fed up is all, karma really knows when to hit'' Daryl said

''well I would be if the group decided to leave Carl behind and I guess so'' Layla said

Daryl snorted ''like they would ever leave Carl behind. Guess Merle deserved it he is a crack head but he's still my brother'' Daryl said ducking his head.

Layla placed a hand on Daryl's arm and rubbed it ''I know'' Layla said softly.

Daryl began to perk up as he felt the girls touch on his arm it reminded him of something ''ya no we never got to finish what he started'' he said smugly as he sent a smirk Layla's way.

Layla raised her left eyebrow ''oh really?'' she said coyly.

''No we didn't little lady'' Daryl said as he began to lean in.

When their lips touched Layla felt her senses come to life again as the numbness disappeared. Daryl bit on Layla's lower lip begging for entrance into her mouth Layla moaned and this gave Daryl the chance to dive his tong into the girl's mouth and Layla instinctively raised her hands and threaded her fingers through Daryl's hair. Daryl reacted by crushing Layla's chest into his own just like down at the quarry over a week ago. Both individuals needed this source of touch as they had both felt numb for the past few hours but for different people and they came to each other to make this need disappear. But this was helped by the fact that they were both insanely attracted to one another and had also started to develop feelings for one another but their pride prevented them from admitting it to one another. Daryl broke the kiss off for a moment and looked into Layla's crystal blue eyes, he noticed they looked broken and ran a hand through the girl's hair.

''how are ya feelin anyway ya lost ya friend only a few hours ago'' Daryl said softly.

Layla leant her head into Daryl's palm ''a lot better now I'm here with you'' she responded quietly

Daryl only kissed her again but this time pushed the girl down into his makeshift bed and laid his body on top of hers. Layla gripped her fingers into Daryl's hair again and pulled his head closer to hers as Daryl worked the bottom of her shirt. The desperation of wanting to feel something only made the two individuals want each other more as their tongs battled within each other's mouths. Daryl couldn't believe he was kissing Layla again it was all he had thought about all week and now he was finally doing it and he knew she wanted it as much as he did.

They were young and just wanted someone to hold in this dead world. Daryl lifted up Layla's shirt and gripped one of her breasts under the lace bra she was wearing and this caused Layla to moan even louder than before and then she began pulling at the rednecks flannel shirt with the cut off sleeves. Layla broke away from Daryl as she lifted her shirt off her head and Daryl did the same but by unbuttoning his own shirt and threw it somewhere in his tent. Layla smiled at the redneck who only smirked as their lips met again in a lust filled kiss. Daryl then drew his attention away from Layla's lips and began sucking on her neck which made Layla let out a quiet gasp as her finger began to curl into Daryl's hair again.

Daryl lips then began to travel across Layla's shoulder, collar bone and down her chest, kissing each breast as he began to travel south. He then kissed just before the button of Layla's shorts he looked up at her, she nodded and then Daryl began to unzip her shorts but was interrupted by a scream coming from the outside. They both looked at one another with worried eyes and began to dress themselves quickly. Layla was first to dress herself and began to exit the tent but that wasn't before Daryl planted another kiss on her lips. She smiled at the redneck who smirked again as they exited to tent in time to hear Jacqui scream.

''a walker got him. A walker got Jim!'' Jacqui cried

Daryl instantly reacted going back to his tent and pulling his crossbow out and storming over to Jim and aiming it at his head ''SHOW US!'' he demanded.

''I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay'' Jim repeated

Daryl groaned and lifted up Jim's shirt to reveal a fresh walker bite across his stomach. The group gasped and Daryl raised his crossbow to Jims head again but Rick raised his gun to Daryl's head also. Layla squirmed and looked at the scene with sad eyes.

''we don't kill the living'' Rick announced

''that's funny coming from the guy pointing a gun at my head'' Daryl snapped back

Rick frowned but lowered his gun and Daryl lowered his crossbow much to Layla's relief. Rick then guided Jim into the RV and came out minutes later.

''we have to get Jim to the CDC'' he announced

''what if there is nothing left?'' Dale asked

''then we go to fort benning'' Shane said

''that's 100 miles away'' Lori said

''then it's settled we go to the CDC now everyone pack up we leave after the burials of our lost people'' Rick ordered

The camp members dispersed and Layla followed her family up to their tent, she packed all her belongings into her duffle bag and gave her sleeping bag to her dad so he could pack it up.

''daddy do you really think the CDC will still be there?'' Layla asked her father

''I really do hope so baby'' Rick answered

She smiled at her father and exited the tent and scanned the camp site for Daryl and found him lugging his bag into the bed of his truck. He nodded at her as she approached.

''I swear it's everyone's goal to interrupt us'' Layla said crossing her arms over her chest

Daryl snorted ''to right darlin''

''I hope we aren't wasting our time travelling to the CDC'' Layla said

''your dad may be a complete dipshit but he knows how to lead a group'' Daryl said

Layla glared ''my dad ain't no dipshit!'' she snapped

''whatever you say little lady'' Daryl said winking at her

Layla only blushed ''anyway I will see you later?''

Daryl nodded ''of course''

Layla smiled and walked away from him he lent forward and pinched her bum as she walked away. Layla turned around her mouth wide open and Daryl only laughed. He watched as she walked away admiring the view smugly _'damn she's hot'_ he thought to himself as she disappeared behind the RV and out of sight. A gunshot then echoed through the air and two individual sobs. Daryl ran behind the RV the see Andrea and Layla clinging to one another as they mourned a now dead for good Amy. Andrea had finally shot the time bomb in the head. Daryl so wanted to go over there and take Layla in his arms and tell her everything was going to be okay but something inside him prevented him from doing so and he inwardly cursed himself for that. He knew Layla would need the comfort right now.

A little while later the burials were taking place, Layla stood and watched as Andrea struggled to lower Amy into the ground refusing anyone's help, once everyone was buried and everyone had mourned Andrea and Layla stayed by Amy's grave a little longer holding one another's hands as they sobbed. Each of them were pulled away by Dale as they needed to leave.

''goodbye Amy'' Layla sobbed as she walked towards Carols car which her family and Carol and Sophia would be travelling in.

But before she could make it over to the car she was pulled into the woods by strong arms as they wrapped around her body, she knew it was Daryl and she was thankful that he had finally found the courage to comfort her. Daryl whispered sweet words into the girl's ear as she sobbed into his chest. Layla took in every word as she clung to Daryl's shirt, she was hurting and it seemed he was the only one who could make it better. She breathed in his musty scent adamant on this moment lasting for as long as possible but a horn then erupted through the air and the two of them pulled away from one another and Daryl took Layla's face in his hands.

''it's going to be okay Layla. I promise'' he said as Layla looked into his eyes and rubbed his hands that were caressing her face.

''I hope so'' she said back shakily

''come here'' he said as he placed a kiss on her lips and pulled away ''I'm never going to leave you'' he said softly.

Daryl knew his feelings for the girl were coming out but he didn't care about the wall he constantly put up in front of everyone, he would make it crash down for Layla because she was different and he knew she was special. Layla smiled up at Daryl mesmerised by his sweet words she stroked his hands one more time before coming out of his grip.

''I'll see you at the CDC'' she said

''yeah you will'' Daryl said placing a kiss on the girls forehead

They both walked out of the woods in different directions towards their vehicles both feeling a lot better than they did 24 hours ago.

_**There you are my lovely readers (: I really enjoyed writing this chapter even though it was sad in places ): I hope you liked it **_

_**Another thank you to those who decided to follow my story, added it to their favourites and to those of you who reviewed thank you so much it really does mean a lot!**_

_**Reviews = more chapters **_

_**Thank you so much! Vmk-xx **_


	11. Feelings revealed

**Surviving Hearts **

**Chapter 11**

_**Hey guys I've decided after a lot of thinking I'm re-writing chapter 11 because I'm not really happy with it I felt a lot of things moved too fast and felt a bit unrealistic. So please enjoy the new version of chapter 11 :D some things are the same though (: **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the lovely Layla**_

Layla came up to Carols car with a massive grin on her face, but this grin soon faded as she saw the face of her father and that face was filled with anger. Rick dragged his daughter behind the car so they were out of sight from the other campers.

''Layla Marie Grimes you wanna tell me what the hell you were doing in the woods with Daryl Dixon and don't you even think for a second that I didn't see you sneak into his tent earlier!'' Rick hissed at his daughter.

''daddy it's no big deal, I like him and it's not like he isn't attractive'' Layla shrugged

Rick groaned ''Layla for god sake open your eyes! He's an aggressive redneck who don't care for no one but himself!'' Rick hissed again ''Layla you will not go off with that man again! You hear me!'' Rick said sternly

''you can't tell me what to do! I'm 18 years old and what do I care what you think of him, I like him and that's all that matters! Mum seems cool with it'' Layla argued

Rick looked at his daughter with wide eyes ''your mother knew about this?''

''yeah she caught us the first time'' Layla blushed

Rick took a deep breath ''the first time?'' he breathed as he gripped onto the bonnet of the car ''this is wrong Layla why the redneck of all people?''

''now daddy I'm not going to tell you why! All you need to know is he's hot and he makes me smile and god it feels good to smile with the 24 hours I've had'' Layla snapped

Rick hit a hand across his forehead and then wiped it down his face and rubbed his chin ''just go get in the car Layla your dad needs time to process this'' Rick said shooing his daughter away.

Layla climbed into the car next to her brother and huffed. She knew her dad would blow up about her and Daryl and try with all his strength to stop it but there was nothing her father could do. Layla was an adult now and she could make her own decisions and her father wouldn't be able to stop it anyway her and Daryl would be around each other all the time due to being in the same group. Layla looked out of the car window and saw the Morales family talking to the group. She climbed out of the car and listened to the conversation.

''erm we're not going'' Morales said nervously as he placed his hands on his wife's shoulders

''you sure? You won't have anyone to watch your back'' Shane said

''we're sure we have family in Birmingham'' Morales stated

''we want to be with our people'' Miranda added

''fair enough'' Shane said

Rick ended the conversation by giving Morales a gun and half a box of ammunition. The children began to cry as Eliza and Louis hugged Carl and Sophia. Eliza giving Sophia her doll in the process. Layla walked over to the children and gave them each a hug, shook Morales hand and gave a hug to Miranda also. Her mother then hugged Miranda and it broke Layla's heart to see her mother having to say goodbye to a woman she had become close too and I'm sure her mother had felt the same when Layla had to say goodbye to Amy. As everyone began to get ready to go Layla then walked over to Daryl with a determined look on her face.

''I'm riding with you to the CDC'' Layla stated

Daryl rose his eyebrows ''you sure ya dipshit dad is gonna be okay with that?''

''don't care all he will do is glare at me the whole journey and he said he needs time to process that I've been making out with the hot redneck'' Layla said a smirk spreading across her face

Daryl smirked back ''well go get cha shit and ya can ride with the hot redneck'' Daryl said crossing his arms over his chest

Layla nodded and walked back over to Carol's car and grabbed her bag and started to walk up to Daryl's truck, he was leant on the bed that scowl plastered across his face as he watched her approach. But then Layla felt two arms wrap around her waist and throw her over their shoulder. Layla screamed and then she felt two hands grip her own.

''yo dipshit ya best let her go! She's ridding me it's her choice!'' Daryl snapped

''she's my daughter and she ain't ridding with the likes of you!'' Rick snapped back

Layla screamed ''DADDY PUT ME THE HELL DOWN! IM RIDDING WITH DARYL YOU CANT STOP ME!''

''I think I can since I have you over my shoulders!'' Rick said

''DARYL GET HIM OFF ME!'' Layla screamed again

Daryl began to pull Layla off of Rick's shoulders but was tackled to the floor by Shane as he helped his best friend get his daughter away from the redneck. Layla saw Daryl get up and push Shane before huffing and returning to his truck and sit in the driver's seat slamming the door behind him and banging the steering wheel. Layla smirked at the hunter but then remembered where she was and decided to pull a strop. She started hitting her father's back and cursing at him whenever she got the chance. Layla then felt herself elevate and be thrown into a sitting position in the back of Carol's car, she looked around and saw the smirks on her brothers and Sophia's faces. She glared at them and huffed, she put her hands over her face and screamed. But was shut up by her mother.

''Layla shut up! Ya heard what ya dad said to you earlier!'' Lori said sternly

''mum I couldn't give a shit! I wanna ride with Daryl!'' Layla snapped

''I don't care what you want your ridding with your family and that's final!'' Rick snapped at his daughter as he entered the driver's side of the car

Layla huffed again and crossed her arms over her chest as she sunk into her seat. Carol then climbed into the back which caused the four bodies to squish against each other in the back of the car but Layla couldn't care less she was small so didn't take up much room. Rick ordered everyone to beep their horns if there was a problem on the road. Everyone waved to the Morales as they went in the opposite direction to the rest of the group. During the car ride Layla kept a glare permanently spread across her face as she looked out the window. She heard her family talking to Carol and Sophia. Layla was glad Ed was dead he had finally got what he deserved for abusing his wife and daughter and even striking Layla that one time. Lori then turned around and began talking to Layla.

''yeah Layla was in eight AP classes, was set to be a AP national scholar and also set to be the AP state scholar for the females of Georgia'' Lori said proudly

''wow that's very impressive Layla'' Carol said leaning over Carl and Sophia

Layla grumbled ''I don't like to brag about it and it's not like it matters now''

Lori sent her daughter a sympathetic look ''baby just remember what you were predicted to do''

''how can I when it doesn't exist anymore, this apocalypse has ruined my life and to top it off my parents still continue to disown me'' Layla snapped

''Layla don't be like that we are trying to complement you here! Don't bring Daryl into this'' Rick snapped

''whatever dad! That's all in the past now it doesn't matter! Just wish you would let me make my own decisions instead of forcing me into what you think is best''

''trust me baby keeping you away from Daryl is a good decision'' Rick stated

''no you THINK it is a good decision'' Layla hissed

''Layla I'm not arguing with you!'' Rick snapped

Layla huffed and then Carol began to speak ''so Layla what else did you do in high school?''

She looked over at the grey haired women ''went to parties, had fun, studied my ass off for what now seems like nothing and I was a gymnast''

''oh wow a gymnast huh?'' Carol asked

''yeah national champion was set to be considered for the 2012 Olympics''

''you the whole package aren't cha'' Carol stated

''ya could say that'' Layla smirked

''like I said we are very proud of our daughters achievements in the pre-apocalypse world'' Lori said

Carol was about to say something else but then pulled to a halt as the RV came to a stop and smoke started to emerge over the top of it. Layla groaned and followed her family out of the car as they went to investigate the problem. Rick keeping a grip on his daughters arm so she didn't run off to Daryl who had just stepped out of his truck. Layla glared at her father and tried to shrug him off but he held a firm grip on her. Jacqui then emerged from the RV.

''ya'll Jims worse I don't know how much more he can take'' Jacqui said with a worried look on her face.

The group all knew what that meant and now they had to let Jim make a choice.

_**Hey guys I hope you found that better than the previous chapter 11. I feel a lot better about this chapter it seems more realistic and slower passed. Thank you to those of you who have added my story to their favourites and decided to follow it (: also thank you for your amazing reviews it really does mean a lot that you are liking this story :D **_

_**More reviews = more chapters **_

_**Thanks Vmk-xx **_


	12. The CDC part 1

**Surviving Hearts **

**Chapter 12 **

Rick and Glenn carried Jim out to a tree as after discussing it with Rick, Jim had made the decision to stay behind so he could be with his family. Layla watched on as her mother watched her making sure she wouldn't waltz over to Daryl. Layla felt sorry for Jim he was a nice man and he was choosing the hard way out but Jim was determined to be reunited with his family. Rick and Glenn placed him by the tree and Jim laughed breathlessly.

''look another damn tree'' he smiled

''you comfortable man?'' Rick asked

''yeah the breeze is... nice'' he said

Rick then proceeded to offer Jim a gun but he refused. The group then started to say goodbye to the man. Layla kissed him on his forehead and said goodbye before walking away with Lori who had an arm around her daughter. Shane and T-dog then returned with some spare parts for the RV that they had left for 10 minutes before. The RV was then fixed up and the group continued on their journey towards the CDC. No more conversation was shared about Layla's achievements on the second half of their journey and Layla was thankful she hated her parents talking about her school life it made a sound like a nerd which you could tell by the way she acted that she clearly wasn't.

They travelled for another hour and it was now dark outside as the CDC came into view. Layla spotted the bodies that lay all over the place and gasped there were hundreds of bodies just scattered outside. The car then came to a halt and Layla followed her family out the car as they began to walk through the dead bodies. Layla had her gun out on alert as she guarded Carl from danger as he clung to his sister. They came up to the door and found it bolted it shut. Rick started to scream and scream kicking the door countless times. The rest of the group kept guard but then Daryl uttered the words none of the group wanted to hear.

''walkers!'' he shouted as he raised his crossbow to one of them shooting it in the head.

He went to retrieve his arrow which made Layla hold her breath. Layla then aimed her gun ready to shoot if any of the walkers got to close. She then pulled out her knife blocking out what was going on behind her and threw her knife straight into one of approaching walkers head. She ran retrieving her knife and placed herself next to Daryl as they took aim again but then Layla heard her father utter some words.

''the camera it moved'' Rick exclaimed

''you were just imagining it come on man its dead!'' Shane shouted

Layla heard her mother's voice as well but couldn't hear the words; she was too busy concentrating on protecting the group to even care what her mother had said. Layla heard the whimpers of her brother as Shane tried to pull her father away from the door. Everyone began to retreat but then a white light spread through darkness. Everyone froze not knowing what to do but then entered through the doors cautiously Daryl and Layla bringing in the rear and taking out any walkers that came to close with their gun and crossbow. Before Layla could even smile at Daryl she was dragged forward by her father who pushed her forward. A man then emerged from behind a pillar with a gun in his hand.

''what do you want?'' he asked

''a chance'' Rick replied

''that's asking for an awful lot these days'' the man said ''any of you infected?'' the man asked

''no, one of our group was but he didn't make it'' Rick said

''you will all submit a blood test as submission'' he stated

''we can all agree to that''

''get all what you need once those doors close they don't open'' the man ordered

The group then ran to get their things and returned to hear the man talking to someone to seal with doors at the top entrance. The group then piled into an elevator.

''Dr Edward Jenner'' the man said extending his hand towards Rick

''Rick Grimes'' said Rick

''well you all look harmless enough... except for you I'll have to keep an eye on you'' Jenner said pointing down to Carl who smiled

Layla took the chance to ruffle her brother's hair he smiled up at his sister and hugged her closely to him. The elevator stopped and the group poured out into a longer corridor.

''the powers been shut down except in this sector which is sector 5 so that included housing there are comfortable couches in these rooms and there are cots in storage, food and there's a games room that you kids might enjoy just don't play anything that uses power'' Jenner said ''and there are also showers but make them fast to preserve hot water'' Jenner continued

''hot showers?'' Glenn asked

''that's what the man said'' T-dog spoke

The group then went rushing into the rooms grabbing them instantly Carl and Layla ran into the closet room and found two couches within it; they smiled at one another and jumped on each one laughing. Her parents entered with smiles and began to set up two cots next to one another that they had got from storage.

''right go and shower you two!'' their mother ordered

Layla smiled and dug through her duffle bag retrieving a big and small towel and ran to the shower room. She found them to be stocked with shampoo and conditioner, Layla turned on the water and let the hotness consume her. She watched as blood, twigs, mood and other types of grime came off her body, she rubbed the shampoo in her hair and this reminded her of the time she had spent down at the quarry with Amy.

''_who would of thought the only pleasure we are getting is from washing our hair!'' Amy exclaimed _

''_I know! But this does feel damn good!'' Layla laughed_

Layla smiled at the memory and let a single tear fall down her face as she began to wash the shampoo out of her hair. 10 minutes later she was done; she wrapped the large towel around her body and used the small one to dry her hair before putting it up in its usual messy bun. She grabbed her clothes and then exited the shower room hearing the other showers going off around her and all she did was smile. She began to make her way down the corridor gripping onto the towel she had wrapped around her when she collided with another body.

''well look at that I finally get to see the little lady in her towel'' Daryl said smugly

Layla looked up at him and blushed ''you like?'' she asked

Daryl rubbed his chin as if to mimic he was deep in thought and then he looked Layla up and down which made the girls face heat up even more ''hell yeah!'' Daryl exclaimed ''wait where are your parents?'' Daryl asked

''in the shower I guess'' Layla shrugged ''you showered?'' she asked the redneck

''yeah came out about 5 minutes ago'' he said with a smirk and then realised the man was only in his boxers and his hair was still a little wet.

Layla then smirked and then she felt Daryl pushing her towards his room the door opened and closed quickly as Daryl pushed the girl up against it which caused her to drop her clothes on the floor but before Daryl's lips could meet hers Layla pushed him back.

''aren't we eating soon?'' she asked

''yeah but we got a few minutes'' he said smugly

''I'm not even dressed'' she said

''doesn't matter right now'' Daryl said

Before Layla could reply Daryl was pushing her up against the door again and crushed his lips onto hers lifting her up in the process and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Layla's towel began to fall but she didn't care she just continued to press her lips against Daryl's. Daryl then rammed Layla's back into the door again and this caused her towel to fall to the floor and her naked body was now on offer to Daryl who removed his boxers swiftly. He then started to walk over to the couch still clinging onto Layla's body and kissing her lips. They fell onto the couch in a heap and Daryl began to devour Layla's neck kissing and sucking making sure to leave a red mark just above her collar bone, Layla only moaned in ecstasy at this as she felt Daryl's hardening member rubbing against her thigh. They hadn't been able to be near each other for the past 24 hours and this definitely made up for it completely. Daryl then returned his lips to Layla's and he kissed her hard and then pulled away.

''what?'' Layla asked breathlessly

''we have to go to diner we will continue this after'' he said just as breathless

Layla hit the man across the shoulder and placed her hands across her face and groaned.

''if there are any interruptions or distractions next time I think I will go insane'' she groaned

Daryl only laughed at the girl below him and let her get up so she could dress that insanely beautiful body up.

_**There you go my lovely readers :D a very kinky chapter for you ;) I hope you liked it and again thank you to those of you who reviewed, favourited and followed it means a lot! **_

_**More reviews = More chapters **_

_**Thanks Vmk-xx **_


	13. The CDC part 2

**Surviving Hearts **

**Chapter 13 **

_**Hello my lovely readers :D here's another chapter for you please enjoy! Just to let you know things heat up again in this chapter! **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Layla **_

Layla snuck out of Daryl's room and quickly ran to her own. She was met by her family who all smiled at her upon her entry.

''baby aren't you changing into any clean clothes?'' Lori asked

Layla looked down at herself and noticed how dirty her clothes looked on her now clean body ''err yeah I think so, I'll see you in a minute for dinner then?'' she asked her mother

''yes of course we will see you in a few minutes'' Lori said as her, Rick and Carl all walked out

Layla then walked over to her duffle bag which was placed on top of the sofa she would be sleeping on, she dug through it and found her pair of shorts that Carol had washed for her the day before, a white tank top and her oversized checkered shirt. She threw them on quickly and ran into the bathroom where she found a hairdryer she pulled her hair out of its messy bun and brushed it and began to dry her hair. When she was done she looked in the mirror to find her cherry red curls looked like they had before the apocalypse had begun and Layla couldn't help but smile at herself in the mirror. She looked like the person she used to be. Layla sighed and walked out of the bathroom, pulling on her knee high socks as she went and walked out towards the kitchen area.

When she arrived Carl pulled her into a seat next to him, she looked around and saw that all the adults had some kind of alcohol in their hands and Layla wished she could have some. But she knew her parents would not let her no matter how many times she had come home drunk in the past. T-dog was serving everyone pasta and he put a plate of it in front of Layla and she smiled gratefully up at the man. Andrea looked at Layla from across the table.

''wow your hair... it looks amazing'' Andrea said admiring Layla's curls

Layla blushed ''yeah I found a hair dryer it looks like it did before...'' she said running a hand through her hair

Andrea smiled at her friend and then returned to her meal. Layla then went to grab the wine bottle lying in the middle of the table to test the water but then another hand gripped it also.

''no way Layla'' Lori ordered

Layla groaned ''why not?''

''you're not old enough!'' Lori scolded

''never stopped me before'' Layla said smugly

''come on Lori it won't hurt'' Rick said

''eurgh fine'' Lori said letting Layla pour herself a glass of wine

''can I have some?'' Carl asked

''definitely not!'' Lori exclaimed

''you know kids in Italy are allowed a glass of wine with their meal'' Dale said

''and when Carl goes to Italy he can have a glass of wine'' Lori said

''Lori let him have at least a sip'' Rick said

''oh fine... if your sister can have some I guess you can'' Lori said handing Carl her glass

Carl then brought the glass to his lips ''eww!'' he exclaimed

''that's my boy'' Lori said taking the glass from her son

''stick to the soda kid'' Glenn said raising a can of soda that he had for himself

''oh no not you Glenn have some of the good stuff I wanna see how red your face gets!'' Daryl exclaimed from behind the group a bottle of southern comfort in his hand.

Glenn then was offered a Glass of wine and he clearly enjoyed it since he downed the whole glass.

''think it's about time we thanked our host'' Rick said raising his glass to Jenner

The group all cheered raising their glasses to the man.

''so doc where is everyone else?'' Shane asked

''I'm the only one left, they either left to be with their families or committed suicide'' Jenner said and the group fell silent

''way to kill the mood man'' Glenn said

The group continued to be silent until Jenner said goodbye to the group and left. The group then erupted the life again as they continued to drink and eat. Layla was on her third glass of wine and she felt like the room was spinning but she didn't care she wanted to get drunk it eased the pain of what had happened just over a day ago. After about 30 minutes Carol and Sophia excused themselves from the table taking Carl with them Layla had her suspicions to the games room, her mother and Shane then left and then her father. Shortly after Dale, T-dog and Jacqui also left leaving Layla, Glenn, Andrea and Daryl in the room alone. Layla finished off the last bottle of wine and groaned.

''they got any vodka around here?'' she said getting up and stumbling over to the cupboards

''don't you think you've had enough?'' Andrea asked her laughing

Layla turned around with a bottle of vodka in her hand ''noooooooo!'' she shouted

''damn girl you can't half handle a drink'' Daryl said

''what happens when you went to senior party every week'' Layla said smiling

She took a swig from the vodka coughing after but still continued to drink it. This resulted in her falling on her ass after trying to walk back over to her seat. Glenn then got up and picked her up from the ground.

''Lay I think you've had enough'' he said

''noooooooo! I'm fine... just fell is all'' she said slurring her southern accent coming out strong

''come on I'm taking you back to your room'' he said dragging her out which caused Daryl and Andrea to laugh and they followed shortly after returning to their own rooms walking unlike Layla as Glenn struggled to hold the wobbling girl up.

''Glenn please let me go I'm fine'' she said as she stumbled again

''I beg to differ come on'' he said pulling her along

After taking double the amount of time Glenn finally got her into her room and placed her on one of the couches pulling a quilt over her body and during this Layla only groaned.

''you're such a kill joy Glenn!'' she exclaimed

Glenn only laughed as he left the room taking the bottle of vodka with him. When he was out the room he took a sip himself _'well this isn't half bad' _Glenn thought as he took another sip taking off towards his own room.

Layla woke up on the sofa in her room and found her family all asleep within it. She got up and stumbled a little _'guess I'm still a little drunk' _she said as she staggered towards the door, she gripped onto the handle and pulled it open. She looked down the empty hallway trying to remember which room Daryl was in, she remembered after about 5 minutes of racking her brain for the door she had been rammed into earlier today she smiled as she remembered and began to stumble towards it barging in to find the hillbilly passed out on the couch in the room. She tiptoed over to him and began to shake him awake.

''whoa what the hell?'' Daryl said his voice full of sleep but when he noticed it was Layla he smiled ''well hello there little lady'' he said sitting up

''hey hot stuff'' she said

Daryl raised his eyebrows at the girls comment ''what can I do for ya?'' he asked

''I think ya know'' she said smirking

Daryl instantly perked up and took the girl in his arms. ''ya know how hard it was for me to keep my hands off you earlier?'' he said pulling Layla underneath him

''I know it was hard for me too'' Layla said locking her arms around Daryl's neck

Their lips then met in a passionate embrace, Daryl instantly pushed his tong into Layla's mouth and she accepted it eagerly loving the feeling of his tong in her mouth. Daryl then stuck a hand under Layla's shirt and began to move it up towards her bra strap; he undid it with ease and pulled it out from under her tank top and over shirt. He started to play with each one which caused Layla to let out a husky moan into Daryl's mouth. Layla broke her lips away from his and began pulling Daryl's shirt over his head as he began to attack the girl's neck from the second time that day. Once Daryl's shirt was off his body Layla admired the man's toned muscles that spread across the top half of his body but this was short lived as Daryl began to suck harder on her neck and this caused her to throw her head back in pleasure. Their attraction and feelings towards one another was now ruling all their actions.

Daryl then quickly pulled off Layla's shirt and tank top leaving the girls top half now exposed to the man. Layla gave him a look and then unbuckled his jeans and Daryl pulled them down for her never taking his eyes off the girl below him. Their lips then met again as they pulled off each other's remaining clothes leaving them naked in front of one another. Daryl then leant over to his discarded jeans and pulled something out of his back pocket.

''where did you find that?'' Layla asked breathlessly referring the a square packaging in Daryl's hand

''found a bunch of them in storage'' he said smirking at the girl

She smirked back and then she felt herself being pushed back onto the sofa and her legs being pulled apart. Daryl prepared himself and then dipped his head down and connected his lips to Layla's again, Layla could feel Daryl's hardened member brushing against her thigh once again and moaned into the man's mouth. Daryl then looked down at Layla with soft eyes.

''you ready?'' he asked

Layla only nodded and connected her lips to Daryl's again and then she felt him position himself and then slowly entered the girl below him, Layla's head went flying back into the arm of the couch as she moaned at Daryl entering her. Daryl's movement started off slowly and delicately within the girl but increasingly got faster and rougher which caused Layla to let out a frenzy of moans which matched Daryl's moaning above her. Layla could feel the couch shaking below her as Daryl continued to pound into her, all Layla could feel was pleasure as Daryl's lips continued to meet with hers and the moans that echoed in her mouth were sending her wild. After a few more thrusts Layla felt her legs begin to shake. She gripped her fingers into Daryl's hair which caused him to yelp in pleasure, Layla pushed herself into Daryl's body and she let out a shrieking moan into Daryl's neck.

''DARRRYYYLLLLLLL!'' she screamed as her orgasm took over her body.

Daryl continued to pound into the girl below him but feeling her tighten around him made him scream in pure ecstasy as his own orgasm took over his body and then he collapsed on top of the woman keeping himself supported just above her so he could look into her eyes. They were filled with pure adornment and he knew his eyes would be looking at her the same way he smiled down at her. Layla locked her arms around Daryl's neck and pecked his lips quickly before hugging him close to her. Daryl then flipped them over so wouldn't crush the girl, he ran a finger through her long red hair and wrapped his arms around the girl tightly. He felt her running patterns across the tattoo's his chest and smiled down at her placing a kiss on Layla's forehead and pulled the quilt over the both of them as he felt Layla's body fall limp on top of him and this was followed by the soft breathing of the beautiful girl he had just had sex with. Lord he hoped they would be doing that again it was one of the most amazing experiences of his life. Why? Because he actually cared for the girl that lay across his chest and he knew she cared for him too. He ran his hand through her hair again and then felt sleep consume him.

_**Well there you go my lovely readers! Another VERY kinky chapter for you so I hope you enjoyed it :') this will start a lot for the couple since we all know what's going to happen in the morning! Thank you again for your fabulous reviews it really means so much to me that you are still loving Surviving Hearts! **_

_**More reviews = more chapters **_

_**Thank Vmk-xx **_


	14. Explosions of the CDC

**Surviving Hearts **

**Chapter 14 **

_**Hello my lovely readers :D here's another chapter for you (: **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Layla **_

Layla awoke to the feel of someone moving below her. She looked around and realised she wasn't in her room, she was in someone else's and then it all came back to her. She had slept with Daryl last night and it had been the most passionate night of her life. She looked down at the sleeping man and smiled, then she realised that her parents could be awake and she wasn't where she was supposed to be. She hopped off of Daryl and shivered as her naked body came in contact with the air conditioning. She looked around the room and found all of her clothes and shoved them on quickly. She walked over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, there were three clear hickeys going from her neck onto her collar bone and she was unable to cover them with any of her clothing she cursed to herself and she moved her hair around which managed to cover them slightly. She looked into the mirror again and then saw a still naked Daryl approach her and wrap his arms around her waist.

''Daryl I have to go, if my parents catch me in here I'm dead'' Layla breathed as she leant into him

Daryl huffed and clung onto her tighter ''fuck em!'' he hissed as he began to kiss Layla's neck

Layla moaned and reluctantly pulled out of his grip and began to walk out of the bathroom, feeling steps behind her she stopped and turned to face Daryl.

''I have to go'' she moaned

Daryl leant in and kissed the girl hard on the face before pushing Layla out of the door and smirking at her as she gave him a shocked look.

''what? You wanted to go I'll see you later'' he grumbled before going back into his room.

Layla walked back into her room slowly and tip-toed over towards the coach that she was meant to of slept in last night. She climbed in but then she felt two pairs of eyes piercing into her.

''where the HELL have you been!'' Lori snapped

''you were with Daryl weren't you!'' Rick snapped also

Layla looked at her parents with wide eyes and began to walk towards the door.

''don't you dare leave this room young lady!'' Lori hissed

''mum it's not what it looks like I just went for a walk!'' Layla pleaded

''no you didn't you haven't been on that couch all night!'' Lori screeched getting out of the cot along with Rick

''I... I... I'' Layla stuttered

Lori looked her daughter up and down and spotted the hickeys that ran down her neck as they had become uncovered from her hair.

''oh Layla please tell me you didn't sleep with that hillbilly!'' Lori sighed crossing her arms over her chest

Layla smiled weakly ''yes''

Rick clenched his fists and then shouted ''LAYLA! YOU STUPID! STUPID! GIRL WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!'' he screamed as his face began to become red with anger

''daddy please! You don't understand I have feelings for Daryl and I think he has feelings for me too!'' Layla said as tears came streaming down her face.

Carl woke up at his father's outburst and Lori quickly took him out the room and returned a few moments later.

''LAYLA HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID! DARYL DOESNT KNOW HOW TO FEEL! THAT MAN IS AS HEARTLESS AS THOSE WALKERS OUT THERE!'' Rick screamed pointing up towards the wall.

Layla felt tears falling continuously and Lori noticed this and sent a sympathetic look over to her daughter ''Rick that's a little too far'' Lori hissed towards her husband.

''NO IT ISNT! HES PROBABLY GOT ALL KINDS OF DISEASES BECAUSE HE DOESNT GIVE A SHIT WHO HE SLEEPS WITH!'' Rick screamed even louder than before

Layla lifted up her head ''we used a condom'' she whispered

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose and turned away from his daughter then he stormed towards her pointing a finger at her face.

''you're such a stupid girl! Why let him take advantage of you like that!'' Rick spoke as a menacing look spread across his face.

''daddy he didn't take advantage of me it was passionate and caring he didn't want me to leave'' Layla said again through tears

''of course he didn't want you to leave you've known him just over a month and you've already thrown yourself at him he has you right where HE WANTS YOU!'' Rick hissed again

Layla stared at her father and ducked her head and clenched her fists then glared at her father ''SHUT UP! SHUT UP!'' she screamed in her father's face ''YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HIM! YOU JUST PRE-JUDGED HIM LIKE EVERYONE ELSE IN THIS _GROUP! _I CARE ABOUT DARYL DADDY AND I SLEPT WITH HIM BECAUSE I _WANTED_ TOO NOT BECAUSE HE FORCED ME!'' Layla screamed at him

''okay baby calm down! Its okay come here'' Lori said taking her daughter in her arms ''Rick why be so hard on her can you not see it in her face that she has feelings for that man'' Lori said widening her eyes towards her husband.

''Lori can you not see how stupid she has been though!'' Rick growled waving his hands around

''do you not remember her drinking last night? They both were! so they were under the influence of alcohol! Yes Layla was stupid to sleep with him but at least they were safe!'' Lori screamed clinging to Layla even tighter as she sobbed into her shirt

''daddy! I knew what I was doing we weren't that drunk! It's not like he pushed me to do anything!'' she looked up at her mother ''mum I wanted to sleep with him I really did! I'm sorry I really am'' Layla sobbed

Lori kissed her daughters forehead ''I know baby!'' Lori then diverted her attention to Rick ''can you not see how devastated she is! She has feelings for that redneck and all your doing is jumping to conclusions and screaming!'' Lori hissed glaring over at Rick

''how can I not jump to conclusions! LORI OUR DAUGHTER HAS JUST HAD SEX OUR 18 YEAR OLD DAUGHTER!'' Rick screamed

''yes I am AWARE of that! Rick why can't you accept that she is growing up!'' Lori growled

Rick looked at his wife with wide eyes and then sunk into one of the couches and put his head in his hands he stayed like that for a few moment while Layla continued to cling to her mother finally Rick lifted his head again a few tears streaming down his face.

''I just can't... accept that she's growing up... Layla you're my baby girl... I don't like to think that you are having sex... drinking is fine because – well what teenager doesn't'' he stuttered

''what teenager doesn't have sex?'' Layla sniffled

Rick ran a hand over his face ''I dunno... I just always knew as soon as you started growing up you weren't going to be my baby girl anymore'' Rick said

Layla pulled herself out of her mother's arms and crouched in front of her father and looked into his eyes ''daddy I'm always going to be your baby girl'' she said

Rick looked down at his daughter and smiled ''I hope so'' he then engulfed Layla in a tight hug ''I'm sorry sweetie'' he said but only about his shouting he still couldn't accept that Layla had just given herself to a man she hardly knew.

''I'm sorry too'' Layla said as more tears began to fall ''so shall we go to breakfast?''

''yes let's'' Lori said taking her daughters hand in her own as they walked out the room Rick following slowly behind.

They made it into the kitchen and all eyes were on them as they sat down the walls in this place were clearly not thick enough to block off loud noises, T-dog was cooking again and by the smell of it he was cooking eggs. Carl came over to Layla and hugged her tightly he looked like he had shed a few tears himself and Layla ran her fingers through her little brothers hair and pulled him into her lap a way to comfort him. Layla ate her eggs in silence occasionally rubbing her brothers back as he also ate his eggs in silence. She kept her gaze away from Daryl as he stood opposite her and she saw in the corner of her eye her father glaring at Daryl he clearly hadn't accepted Layla sleeping with him fully yet. The group was engulfed in an awkward silence around breakfast before Dale broke the silence.

''doc you going to answer all of our questions?'' Dale asked

''it was only a matter of time before you asked that'' Jenner said

''we didn't come here for the eggs'' Shane said Layla looked over at him and noticed the scratches on his neck and scowled

''hey Shane where you get them scratches?'' she asked

''huh?'' Shane said rubbing his hand down his neck ''must of done them in my sleep'' he said bluntly and Layla only shrugged and then her attention was diverted to Jenner.

Jenner sighed ''follow me'' he said

The group then got up and followed him into the control room and shouted ''VI get a visual of test subject 19''

A picture then came up onto the screen it was a human brain and everyone looked at in awe. Lori had both her arms wrapped around her children as they watched the lights spread across the screen.

''that a brain?'' Andrea asked

''an amazing one'' Jenner answer ''all those lights are what makes you, you your whole personality is based on the passage of those lights'' he said admiringly

Layla looked at the flashing lights in fascination but then suddenly the brain went black.

''it restarts the brain?'' Glenn asked

''only the brain stem, the you parts its gone it gets you up and moving that's about it'' Jenner answered

A flash then went through the brain the group all looked at in shock ''you shot them'' Rick stated

Jenner then began to explain how his wife was the leader of the whole operation and how he was just a doctor in the facility. He then told the group how his wife was test subject 19 and she begged him to experiment on her samples but he had lost them and there was no hope. He then went onto say that the French were the closet but they had already gone.

''Doc I hate to ask but what happens when that clock gets to zero?'' Dale asked pointing to the clock in the corner

''the generators run out of fuel'' Jenner said bluntly

''then what?'' Glenn asked

''H. '' Jenner said

''H.I.T.s?'' Rick asked

''Vi, define'' Jenner said

A voice then came through the air ''H.I.T.s - high-impulse thermobaric fuel-air explosive consists of a two-stage aerosol ignition which produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration than any other known explosive except nuclear. The vacuum-pressure effect ignites the oxygen between 5,000 and 6,000 degrees and is used when the greatest loss of life and damage to structures is desired''

''It sets the air on fire. No pain. An end to sorrow, grief, regret. Everything'' Jenner stated

''we're going to die?'' Layla asked

''Man, I'm gonna get shit-faced drunk again'' Daryl moaned

Everyone then returned to their rooms taking in the news they had just heard. Rick, T-dog, Shane and Glenn went to investigate the generators and found out that they were about to run out. A few minutes later the air went off and everyone looked out into the hallway. Daryl had another bottle of southern comfort but it was snatched out of his hand. Daryl screamed after the man who only answered.

''the generators are running out'' he said as everyone followed him into the control room again.

''we don't want this Jenner'' Rick said referring to the group ''come on everyone move'' he ordered and everyone began to scatter before they closed just before Layla could get through.

''I said as soon as those doors close they don't open!'' Jenner shouted ''you *do* want this. Last night you said you knew it was just a matter of time before everybody you loved was dead'' Jenner said

''what? You really said that? After all your big talk?'' Shane argued

''I had to keep hope alive, didn't I?'' Rick questioned

''there is no hope. There never was.'' Jenner stated

''there's always hope. Maybe it won't you, maybe not be here. But somebody somewhere...'' Rick said

''what part of "everything is gone" do you not understand?'' Andrea said  
''listen to your friend. She gets it. This is what takes us down. This is our extinction event'' Jenner said

''this isn't right. You can't just keep us here'' Carol squeaked

''one tiny moment - a millisecond. No pain'' Jenner tried to reassure the mother

''my daughter doesn't deserve to die'' Carol said sadly

''wouldn't it be kinder, to be more compassionate to just hold your loved ones and wait for the clock to run down?'' Jenner questioned

''there is a chance out there! Can you not see that?'' Rick screamed

Shane then went mad and ran across the room and pointed his head at Jenner ''you best open that door right now!'' Shane screamed as kicking went on in the background from T-dog and Daryl as they tried to open the door.

''those doors are designed to survive anything'' Jenner said as Shane gripped onto his lap coat.

''well open them!'' Shane screamed

''why can't you see that this is the better option!'' Jenner shouted.

''YO! Shane back off! Killing him isn't going to get us out of here!'' Rick screamed at his best friend

Shane erupted in rage, got out his gun and shot as many computer screens as he could, Daryl and T-dog now had axes and continued to hit the door not giving up hope. Layla and Carl clung to their mother as chaos erupted around them. After a few minutes started calm down and Rick looked at Jenner with sad eyes.

''please my family don't deserve to die this way'' he begged

Layla saw the desperation in his face and saw that Jenner was considering it. But she still pulled herself out of her mother's arms and ran across to Daryl who was still pounding away at the door. She heard her father scream.

''LAYLA!'' Rick screamed

''RICK LEAVE HER BE!'' Lori shouted at her husband

Layla made it over to Daryl and just before he was about to take another swipe at the door. She hopped in front of him and grabbed his face and engulfed his lips in a hard passionate kiss. Daryl dropped the axe and wrapped his arms around Layla clinging to her as they heard the clock begin to count down from 5 minutes. If they were going to die this is where each other wanted to be, wrapped up in one another's arms saying goodbye to that person the way that meant no words had to be spoken. They heard a crash and then screaming erupted. Layla pulled away from Daryl as he picked up the axe on the ground and grabbed Layla's hand as they ran out of the now open door.

Layla's feet dragged across the floor as Daryl pulled her along roughly. Everyone got their stuff quickly and then ran up the stairs towards the front of the building. As Jenner said the doors were locked. Layla looked around and saw Jacqui, Andrea and Dale were not present and she instantly panicked. Shane then took a shot at the window but it only bounced back.

''Rick, I have something that might help'' Carol said

''Carol, I don't think a nail file's gonna do it'' Shane joked

''Your first morning at camp, when I washed your uniform, I found this in your pocket'' Carol then pulled out a grenade and Rick took it.

''everyone get down!'' he shouted as he activated the grenade and placed it by the window ''oh shit!'' he screamed as he ran towards Carl and Lori.

Daryl sheltered Layla's body with his own as an explosion erupted throughout the CDC. Glass then shattered and the group ran out of the window. Layla ran as fast as she could her hand slipping away from Daryl's as he took out walkers with his axe. Layla then felt a small hand take hers; she looked down to find Carl running with her and smiled. They made it to Carol's car and jumped in, Layla looked up and saw Dale and Andrea crawling out of the window and she breathed a sigh of relief but Jacqui wasn't with them which caused her to panic again. She heard her father shouting at them to get down and she ducked her body over Carl's as a massive explosion erupted around them, the heat of the fire brushed past them and it gave Layla goose bumps. She looked up and saw that the CDC was gone and it had taken Jacqui and Jenner with it.

Layla clung to her brother as Andrea and Dale climbed into the RV and Layla breathed a sigh of relief that her friend had survived the blast from behind a few sand bags. Carols car then started up and the group headed off into the unknown...

_**Well there you go my amazing readers! My longest chapter yet! I hope you liked it! A very heated chapter for all the characters! Some things may seem a bit muddled because well I'm not that strong on the dialogue for season 1 since I didn't really start watching the walking dead properly until season 2 so the CDC may seem a bit crap because there is that MUCH but I hope I got everything in the right place but if it isn't then I am very sorry! Thank you again for your amazing reviews they really do mean a lot! **_

_**More reviews = More chapter **_

_**Thanks Vmk-xx **_


	15. Lying on the ground as we wait

**Surviving Hearts **

**Chapter 15**

_**Hello! Here's another chapter for you!**_

The group was now done with the city, ready to move on into the unknown and Layla was not happy because she knew this meant a long car ride crushed in that back seat of Carols car with three other people.

''daddy can I _please_ ride somewhere else I don't want to be crammed into the back seat'' Layla moaned

''you didn't mind on the way to the CDC'' Rick stated

''yeah because we had a short car journey god knows how long we are going to be in the car this time'' Layla said

''fine go ride with Glenn, Dale, T-dog and Andrea in the RV'' Rick said smiling at his daughter

Layla hesitated ''can't I ride with Daryl?'' Layla asked innocently

''NO! He's taking his motorcycle to save fuel so hell no!'' Rick hissed

Layla groaned, got her duffle bag out of the cars boot and dragged her feet over to the RV where she was met by a smiling Dale ''hey Dale it cool if I ride with you? it's getting cramped in Carols car'' Layla said smiling

''yes of course dear come on in'' Dale said walking in after her

Layla sat herself next to Andrea and T-dog sat opposite them while Glenn sat up front with Dale. Daryl led the way on his motorcycle, then the RV, then Shane's jeep, then Carol's car which carried Layla's family. It was silent for the first part of the journey as the three people sat around the table twiddling their thumbs. Then T-dog looked over at Layla and smirked.

''so Layla... have fun last night?'' T-dog said raising his eyebrows

Layla on stared at him with wide eyes ''I don't know... I don't know what you mean'' Layla said ducking her head

''come on Layla we all heard'' Andrea said coyly

Layla looked in between the two people sat with her with a shocked expression ''who's all of you?'' she asked

''me, T-dog and Glenn we were still drinking at the kitchen table when all of a sudden we heard moans and groans coming from one Daryl Dixons room'' T-dog said smirking

''how? How could you of heard us?'' Layla screeched

''you were load and the walls in the CDC weren't exactly thick sounded like Daryl was giving you a good time. We weren't sure who it was at first but then we heard the argument you had with your parents this morning and that confirmed that it was you'' T-dog said smirking

Layla blushed and hid her face in the table and groaned ''it was damn good but I do really like him'' she said mumbling into the table and T-dog and Andrea laughed at her.

''bet it was and wow Layla falling for the bad ass hunter ahh? How long had it been since you got laid last?'' Andrea asked the young girl

Layla nodded and then lifted her head to glare at her friend about her second question, T-dog looked between the two girls curiously, and Layla's facial expression changed and then Andrea knew the answer to her own question without the words having to be spoken out loud. It had been Layla's first sexual experience and Andrea knew that it was something Layla didn't want to verbalise in front of T-dog a man who she didn't really know that well.

Andrea then leant into Layla and whispered into Layla's ear ''does Daryl know it was your first time?''

Layla nodded as if to say no and Andrea's eyes went wide. Daryl had taken Layla's virginity without even knowing. Oh shit. No wonder Rick was as mad as he was. The three of them then began to play cards with a box Dale had in one of the cupboards of the RV and that seemed the pass the time. The RV started to slow down and the three of them looked out the window to find they were on a highway that was littered with abandoned cars. The RV then came to a stop and the three listened to Dale talking to someone out the window that they could only assume was Daryl. The RV then continued through the sea of cars but then steam came through the bonnet and the RV halted again. They all climbed out of the RV and the group met up in a circle.

''what is it this time?'' Rick asked Dale

''needs a new hose I'm sure we can scavenge one from around here'' Dale said

''what do we do while we wait for the RV to be fixed?'' Glenn asked

Daryl then grabbed some things out of the boot of a car and that answered his question.

''are you sure about that, this place is a graveyard'' Lori stated

''might as well get some more supplies why we are here'' Rick stated

''can start getting gas out these cars too'' T-dog stated grabbing a couple of tanks in his hands.

''I don't know how I feel about this'' Lori verbally thought

The group only ignored her as they set off scavenging through the cars. Layla had her pistol that she had reloaded since the invasion of camp a few days ago and her knife out ready to strike if anything came out and surprised her. She entered an empty car and found a few granola bars and stuffed them in her pockets. She went round the back of the car and opened the boot to find it empty and she groaned.

''having trouble there?'' a voice came from behind her

Layla turned around and her eyes met with Daryl's and she smirked ''no. Just nothing in the damn boot of this car''

''well that's a shame'' Daryl said as he closed the gap between them

Layla stared into his eyes ''I can't believe I nearly lost you today'' she breathed ducking her head

Daryl placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head ''try not ta think bout it'' he said and crushed his lips to hers.

Layla pulled away from the redneck and took a deep breath all her feelings for him wanting to come out at once and she looked into the hunters eyes, Daryl's signature scowl crossed his face as he looked at the girl below him deep in thought ''please don't freak out when I tell ya this'' she said

''tell me what?'' he asked

Layla glared at him ''shut up will ya!'' she paused again and then looked up at Daryl a soft expression on her face ''I think I'm falling for you'' she said in barely a whisper but judging by Daryl's face he heard it.

Daryl turned away from her and Layla's face dropped into a worried expression. She could tell he was thinking about what she said as he placed one of his hands on top of another close by abandoned car. Daryl was in fact thinking about Layla's words carefully trying to place them into his brain. No one had ever told him anything like that before and it scared the hell out of him. He didn't know how to tell Layla that he had feelings for her as well since he knew his body would not let his mouth speak the words. Of course he had feelings for her he wouldn't of slept with her otherwise, like he'd said to himself a million times this girl was different, she made him feel feelings that he had never felt before towards anyone and made him want to open up to her damn he cared a lot about the girl who was stud behind him.

He turned around to see that Layla had let a few tears run down her face. His scowl deepened on his face as he strode towards the girl and pushed her against the car she had been searching previously. He looked at her for a second before connecting his lips to hers in a hard passionate kiss letting all his feelings melt into the kiss as their tongues became connected. He pressed his fingers on her face whipping the tears away still keeping their lips connected. He broke away from her and brushed his fingers through her long hair keeping his scowl on his face as Layla looked up at him with a shocked expression. He looked out into the distance to see if anyone was looking but spotted something a lot worse and pushed Layla under the car she had been searching and wrapped an arm around her. Layla let out a squeak as Daryl's hand clasped around her mouth. She looked at Daryl with a glare but then she heard it, the in-human groans and the stumbling feet.

She spotted T-dog up ahead clasping his arm as it let out blood, Layla screamed through Daryl's hand and pointed towards T-dog and without a word Daryl left her side and made his way over to the injured man. Layla clasped her hand over her mouth as silent tears fell down her face, stumbling feet then came into view around the car she was hiding under and Layla had to silence a scream as the groans echoed around her. She couldn't see Daryl anymore and that caused her stomach to churn, Layla then remembered, her mother, father and brother were all behind her somewhere and she hoped that they had got under the cars in time. Her mind then went to Daryl, the feelings she had felt coming from him in that kiss had blown her mind. She knew that the kiss was Daryl's way of admitting his feelings to her and it made her smile. But also made her worry more as he had gone off to help T-dog and she hadn't seen him since. Daryl had feelings for her as well and she couldn't believe it she finally admitted that she was falling for him and Daryl had done the same in his own unique way.

Once all the walkers were a good distance away from the car, Layla crawled out slowly but then heard the sound of a scream and she jumped to her feet and ran towards the rest of the group tears streaming down her face. Once she reached the rest of the group she saw her father running after two stray walkers and Sophia was nowhere in sight. Layla let more tears fall as she ran into her mother's arms as she tried to comfort a hysterical Carol.

''he'll find her'' Lori said trying to reassure Carol

''oh god! Oh god!'' Layla repeated in a hushed voice

Layla pulled herself away from her mother and walked across to her crying brother and wrapped her arms around him. He instantly clung to his sister and hid his face in her stomach. They watched the bushes for a while waiting for Rick to return. He came through the trees shortly after without Sophia on his arm which caused Carol to cry out.

''you didn't find her?'' Carol asked ''you left her out there?'' Carol asked again still crying

''I had to get those walkers off us, I told her to keep the sun on her left shoulder and make her way back to the highway'' Rick said

''but you still left her out there'' Carol said

''she was gone when I went back to the lake'' Rick said

''Daryl I need you to come back with me so we can find her'' Rick said

Daryl only nodded and headed off into the woods again with Daryl. Layla panicked her father and the man she was falling for had headed back into the woods to find. They returned at dark covered in mud, sweat and blood and Layla panicked hoping that it wasn't Sophia's blood that was splattered across both the men's shirts.

''you still didn't find her?'' Carol said

''no we found a walker'' Rick said

''a walker'' Carol breathed

''don't worry it had been nowhere near Sophia'' Rick said

''how do you know?'' Carol asked

''cut the son of a bitch open made sure'' Daryl said

Carol breathed a sigh of relief ''why couldn't you keep looking?''

''trail went cold, no use walking around in the dark tripping over ourselves, we will pick it up in the morning'' Daryl said

In the morning scavenging continued for some of the group as the others prepared the leave. Layla went to sharpen her knife with a rock so it was ready if a walker attacked her.

''oh no you're not going Layla, your staying here you can take care of T-dog and keep Dale and your brother company'' Lori said

Layla groaned ''why do I always have to stay behind?'' she glared at her mother

''mum I want to go, she's my friend'' Carl interjected

''oh no! I'm not having my children out there!''

''I don't see a problem with it they seem like they will be in good hands'' Dale said

''oh fine Carl you can come... but Layla your staying here!'' Lori demanded

Layla glared at her ''why? Why? Carl gets to go and I just sat here sat on my ass missing out on all the action!'' Layla screamed

Daryl approached her and stud by her and glared at Lori. ''why can't she go? She's a lot more capable than you!'' Daryl snapped

Lori glared at the man ''because I'm not having both my children out there!'' Lori defended

''I'll protect her!'' Daryl said which caused all the camp members to look at him shocked by the words that had come out his mouth.

Rick then butted in ''can I hold ya to that?'' he asked Daryl

''course you can dipshit!'' he hissed

''alright then, let's get moving'' Rick said

Layla smiled at Daryl and he only nodded. The group headed into the woods without Dale and T-dog into the woods. Daryl stuck close to Layla staying true to his word.

''yo short round move to the side your mucking up the trail'' Daryl said to Glenn as the group start odd at the lake where they had lost Sophia.

They continued on their search as Daryl tracked her but eventually the trail went cold again. They came across a tent and Daryl investigated it but found that Sophia had not been there and this caused the group to panic even more for a scared little girl. Then church bells echoed through the trees and the group went running towards them.

''someone's ringing those bells'' Glenn said

''or she's ringing them herself'' Shane added

The group came to a clearing with a small church and graveyard within it.

''this can't be it the church has no steeple'' Shane said

But the group went to investigate the church anyway and found three walkers inside. Upon seeing them Layla crumbled behind Daryl scared to death by them. Daryl, Rick and Shane stepped forward and killed all the walkers which made Layla calm down. The group then began to scream Sophia's name. Layla stayed behind Daryl as he approached the statue of Jesus.

''yo JC you taking requests?'' he asked which caused Layla to laugh

Daryl turned around and smirked at her before his scowl returned to his face as the group re-grouped outside.

''I say me and Shane stay behind here for about an hour to check the place out properly'' Rick said

''and split up the group'' Lori asked

''you have Daryl to watch your backs''

''I wanna stay too, Sophia was my friend and I wanna look for her'' Carl said

After much debate Carl was allowed to stay with Rick and Shane to look around some more which made Lori and Layla nervous as they headed back towards the highway. They were walking for a while sticking close to one another as Daryl led them back to highway and Layla was definitely enjoying the view as she walked behind the hunter. Then a gunshot echoed through the air...

_**Hello my lovely readers :D I really struggled with this chapter trying to get everything right :/ Daryl and Layla are interrupted AGAIN during a tender moment, I really hope I got Daryl right because well Layla spitting that out like that I thought the only way for him to show her how he feels is to plant a hard kiss on her face. Isn't she a lucky girl ;) after that been I'm not too sure about the chapter because I had to rack my memory a lot to remember EVERYTHING that happened in this episode but I hope I got it all! Thank you again for your fantastic reviews they really do keep my continuing this story and they really do mean a lot! Thanks Vmk-xx **_

_**More Reviews = More Chapters **_


	16. Losing your heart

**Surviving Hearts **

**Chapter 16 **

_**Hello my lovely readers! Here's another chapter for you! Damn this is going to be hard to write ): **_

The group making their way back to the highway had frozen in place trying to place where the gunshot had come from.

''that was a gunshot'' Lori said

''maybe Rick and Shane took down a walker'' Glenn said

''please don't patronise me. If it was just one walker Shane and Rick wouldn't use their guns they would do it quietly'' Lori snapped

''maybe we should go find them'' Carol said

''no point running around the woods chasing echoes, come on let's get back to highway'' Daryl said

The group then stud from their resting spots and Lori felt Andreas glare on her ''look Andrea you have been glaring at me since Shane gave me this gun! You want it so bad god damn take it'' Lori snapped shoving the gun into the air

''I don't need your damn gun!'' Andrea snapped back

Lori's eyes then diverted over to Carol ''and honey I know you have been through a lot but you have got to stop blaming this on Rick it is in your face every time you look at him'' Lori snapped again

''I'm just trying to hope my daughter is alive'' Carol said quietly

Daryl glared at the group then ''look it's a waste of time all this hopin and prayin, we are gonna locate that little girl and she's gonna be just fine'' he started to walk away ''am I the only one that's Zen around here... good lord'' he snapped

This caused Layla and Lori to smile as they continued on their way. Layla stuck close to her mother as they continued to walk through the woods back to the highway. Layla's eyes would occasionally linger to Daryl's ass and her mother would catch her and roll her eyes. The group hadn't realised they had lost Andrea until they heard a woman's scream.

''ANDREA!'' the group exclaimed as they ran to her

Suddenly a girl on a horse came galloping in and knocked the walker out with a baseball bat as it lunged for Andrea who was lying on the floor screaming.

''Lori, Layla! Lori and Layla grimes!'' the girl exclaimed

''that's us!'' the women said standing next to each other

''you have to come, there's been an accident Carl has been shot!'' the girl said

Layla and Lori began to pull their bags off with frozen expressions on their faces.

''wait we don't know this girl!'' Daryl exclaimed

Layla looked at him with a sad expression ''that's my brother!'' she hissed at Daryl ''I have to go'' she said as Daryl approached her and placed a hard kiss on her forehead before helping her onto the horse.

Layla then helped her mother onto the horse as the group continued to look at the girl with a shocked expression.

''Rick said you have others on the highway, that big traffic jam, backtrack two miles you'll see a mail box the names Greene hey yah'' The girl said as she galloped away leaving the group of survivors looking on with shocked expressions.

Layla sat in the middle of her mother and the girl who had introduced herself as Maggie, clinging to her mother's hands as Maggie sped through the trees. Layla held back her tears trying to be strong for her mother as a farmhouse came into view. Layla saw her father exiting the house and her and her mother jumped off the horse and grabbed onto Rick. Tears fell down her cheeks as Rick led them into the house, Layla could hardly move her legs had decided to stop moving as Rick pulled her up the stairs. When they entered the room Carl was in Lori ran to him tears running down her face and Layla collapsed into her father's arms her sobs becoming hysterical.

''oh my baby, my baby'' Lori repeated as she caressed Carls face

''daddy... how did... did... did it happen?'' Layla chocked out

''there was a buck and Carl went to approach it and then he was on the floor'' Rick said

An elderly man then came into the room ''he needs another transfusion Rick you ready?'' he asked

''yes take as much as you need'' Rick said

''daddy wait I'm A positive too! Please take some of mine!'' Layla begged to the old man

''that okay with you?'' Hershel said directing to Lori and Rick

''don't bother asking them! He's my brother take my blood for Christ sake!'' Layla exclaimed shoving her wrist in the man's face

''alright miss I'm gonna have to ask you to calm down! We will take your blood'' the elderly man said calmly

''calm down that's my brother!'' Layla said hysterically

''I am aware of that miss. Now come on if you want to do a transfusion you have to do it now'' the elderly man said

Layla nodded and the old man directed her into a chair where a middle aged woman came over and began to set up for Layla to take a transfusion. Layla could feel the numbness starting to consume her body again as the woman began to extract blood from her arm.

''now dear you have to drink plenty of water after this is done keep your hydration up'' she said smiling at Layla

''I will thank you, I'm Layla'' Layla said

''I'm Patricia, my husband Otis has gone with your man Shane to try and get supplies for your brother'' Patricia said

Layla smiled ''does Carl need surgery?'' Layla asked shakily

''yes that's what they have gone to get. Don't worry Layla your brother is going to be just fine'' Patricia reassured her ''there you go you're done'' Patricia said as she extracted the needle and placed a bandage on Layla's arm.

Then the elderly man offered her a glass of water and she took it smiling. Layla could feel her body shaking as she drank the liquid. Layla put the glass down and walked over to her brother and placed herself next to his still body and stroked her hand across her face as a fresh load of tears began to fall.

''Carl... please... please... please wake up. Please I can't live without my little brother, no matter what a brat you are. Just wake up don't leave me, mum and dad, come on'' Layla kept stroking her brothers face and she breathed in and out shakily to stop herself from sobbing uncontrollably ''I know I never told you enough that I loved you... but I do Carl I love you so so much. Why do you always have to do everything dad does! For crying out loud dad gets shot and then just over a month later you get yourself shot as well! What am I going to do with you'' Layla took another breath ''please Carl come back to us'' Layla said as her body broke out into uncontrollable sobs as she gripped her brothers hands and lent her forehead against Carls.

Her parents watched from the doorway as they saw their daughter break down over her brother. Their hearts broke watching Layla lose herself, Lori had only seen Layla like this once before and that was when Rick had been shot and Layla had completely crumbled. But somehow Layla seemed worse this time maybe it was the pressure of the apocalypse that made her emotions more alerted. Layla couldn't make the tears stop they kept coming as she felt her parents pull her into their arms gripping onto their daughter tightly. They guided her out of the room and downstairs onto the kitchen table. Where she sat with her father who had also had a blood transfusion.

''so Hershel your man Otis? The asshole who shot my son?'' Lori asked

''Otis is a good man'' Hershel said

''well from this moment he's the asshole who shot my son'' Lori said

Layla stared at Hershel with sad eyes as Lori continued the conversation.

''you are a doctor?'' Lori asked

''yes, ma'am of course. A vet'' Hershel answered

''a veteran? A combat vet?'' Lori asked again

''a veterinarian'' Hershel answered and Lori looked at him with a shocked expression

''you're completely in over your head aren't you?'' Lori questioned

''ma'am, aren't we all?'' Hershel questioned her

Lori shut up then and she and Layla went back upstairs to Carl as Rick and Hershel went outside. Layla's heart broke again as she saw her brother completely lifeless his skin tone a sheet of white.

''mum he's going to be okay isn't he?... Shanes going to bring back the stuff'' Layla said looking up at her mother with broken eyes

Lori grabbed her daughter into a hug ''your brother is going to be completely fine'' Lori reassured her daughter

The women stud over Carl's body as Patricia checked his blood pressure again and found it to be fine after the transfusions Layla and Rick and given. Dark slowly faded over the farmhouse and Lori spoke.

''he wanted to give his blood when you got shot'' Lori said

''and you didn't let him?'' Rick asked

''not me the hospital, they wouldn't let Layla either'' Lori said

Rick looked over at his daughter ''nurses were right bitches'' Layla grumbled which caused her parents to laugh.

They heard a car pull up outside and Layla instantly ran to the window and saw Glenn and T-dog exit the car and Layla's heart sank she was hoping Daryl would of been with them. They came up the stairs a few minutes later and stuck their heads in the door.

''thank you for coming'' Rick said

''hey anything you need'' T-dog said

They all nodded at him as Patricia took him away to fix his arm which looked in horrible condition from the glimpse Layla had gotten of it. Layla looked at her brother one last time and then exited the room and walked down the stairs and out onto the porch and sat herself down where Glenn slowly joined her.

''hey Lay how you doing?'' Glenn asked sitting next to her

She looked over at him and Glenn instantly knew, Layla's eyes were red and puffy, her eyes looked liked two pieces of frozen ice and her face was a shade of pure white. ''not so good'' she answered him mechanically

''didn't think so'' he said

Layla then got up and started to walk back towards the house ''you coming?'' she asked him

''no I think I'm going to stay out here for a while'' Glenn said smiling

Layla smiled back and returned back into the farmhouse, making it half way up the stairs before she gripped onto the banister and screamed as more tears fell down her face and then her body went completely limp and she fell her head hitting the wooden floor below her with a bang.

_**There you go my lovely readers! I found it so emotional writing this chapter it was really hard ): but still I hope you enjoyed it still (: thank you again for the amazing reviews you guys are so loyal and so supportive! It means so much to me that you are loving this story! **_

_**More reviews = More chapters **_

_**Thanks Vmk-xx (: **_


	17. Take away the pain

**Surviving Hearts **

**Chapter 17 **

_**Hello my lovely readers! Here's another chapter for you :D **_

_Lost. Layla was lost walking through the woods, her knife firmly in her left hand while her right hand rested on the handle of her gun ready to pull out of its strap if she came across danger. But there was something significantly different about Layla, she was no longer in her usual shorts, tank top, over shirt and boots but in a white cotton dress that went down to her knees and her feet no longer had shoes on them. Her feet and hands had visible cuts in them as she continued to walk through the nerve shackingly empty woods. Layla didn't recognise any of her surroundings and then she came across a clearing. It was empty but then every camp member emerged in front of her and they all stared at Layla with glares. _

_Her eyes diverted to Carl who's bullet wound was pouring out with blood and Layla screamed for the other campers to help but they continued to glare at her and started to approach her. She then realised that her campers were not the campers she knew anymore they were walkers and they were coming for her and completely ignoring her bleeding brother. Then Layla realised that she was also bleeding from the side of her head, her whole body was covered in it and her the dress she was wearing was no longer white but red as the walkers that used to be her campers approached her growling and pining for her flesh. Then she heard screaming... _

''LAYLA! LAYLA! LAYLA!'' screamed a voice

Layla's eyes shot open and she was met by 4 blurred figures above her. She felt a soft surface around her and a pain coming from the side of her head.

''what happened?'' she whispered as unconsciousness took over her body again

''LAYLA!'' screamed her mother's voice

''Lori please stop screaming that isn't going to help!'' exclaimed Rick

Layla came back again and looked around the room and saw that her mother, father, Patricia and Glenn were standing cautiously over her.

''honey I have to stitch up your head can you sit up for me?'' Patricia asked her softly

Layla lightly shook her head and then her father came over to her side and lifted her up. Patricia then began to stitch up Layla's head carefully as Rick held it in place. It hurt like a bitch but Layla couldn't really feel the pain as she was still delusional and confused with what had happened to her. Patricia finished pulling at Layla's head and let Rick lie his daughters head back down onto the pillow below her lightly.

''she can't move until the morning so make sure she doesn't leave this room'' Patricia said sternly to Rick and Lori

''I don't understand how she fell down the stairs'' Lori said

''her body probably just went into shock and she just lost all feeling of her body'' Patricia said ''just consider yourself lucky that Shane came back when he did because otherwise you guys are some unlucky folk. Just be thankful that your son is okay I may have lost my Otis but at least he died to save your little boy'' Patricia said sadly

Glenn smiled at the women and led her out the room placing a comforting arm over her as she broke out into tears. Rick and Lori then sat on either side of their daughter.

''Layla?'' Rick asked

Layla groaned ''for the second time what happened?''

''you fell down the stairs baby, got a cut in the side of your head that needed stitches and Patricia said you may come out in a few bruises over the next few days'' Lori said

Layla groaned again ''how's Carl?'' she asked

''he's fine; Shane came back while you were out, he lost Otis though, Patricia came to sort you out after her and Hershel were done with Carl and after she found out the news about Otis, Hershel offered to take a look at you but Patricia insisted she would do it. Do you know why you fell down the stairs baby?'' Rick asked

Layla smiled ''thank god he's okay and I don't know I was stood on the stairs and then everything went black'' she said

''oh Layla'' Lori said as she kissed her daughters forehead

''mum stop fussing I'm fine I just had a fall nothing new'' Layla said trying to reassure her mother

''I know baby, but that is the third time you have shut down this past month and a half and it's not good for you'' Lori said

''just the way my body deals with grief'' Layla said

''come on honey, let's leave her she needs her rest'' Rick said

They both kissed their daughter goodnight and left her to her own devises. Through the night Patricia would come in and check on Layla's blood pressure to make sure she did not have a concussion or anything worse. Which meant Layla didn't get much sleep but at least she was in a nice comfy bed instead of on the floor of a text with only a blanket keeping her from the tent floor. She awoke early the next morning and found Lori taking off her clothes and placing some new ones out on a chair.

''mum why are you taking my clothes?'' Layla asked

Lori jumped ''oh baby your awake, Beth, Hershel's daughter has offered to wash them since they got a bit covered in blood, she's leant you some clothes as well you seem about the same size''

''oh okay well tell her I said thank you'' Layla said

''you can thank her later. We are burying Otis today'' Lori said softly

''are the others here yet?'' Layla asked only referring to Daryl

''yes they arrived about 10 minutes ago, they were all shocked to find out that Carl isn't the only injured Grimes bed bound'' Lori laughed

''me and Carl are just so in tune with each other if one of us gets hurt so does the other'' Layla joked

Lori laughed even harder at her daughter ''you think you can get up and say hello to everyone. Daryl asked about you'' Lori said

''yeah I think so. Did he?'' Layla asked lifting herself up slowly to make sure her stitches didn't pull

''yeah seemed quite worried'' Lori said with a smirk which caused her daughter to jump out of her temporary bed and scramble into the pair of jeans and baggy white t-shirt that Beth had given her.

''knew that would get you up and moving quickly'' Lori said another smirk crossing her face.

Layla looked around the room frantically ''um mum where's my gun and knife?'' she asked

''your dad has them'' Lori said as she took her daughters hand

Lori kept a firm grip on her daughters hand as they walked down the stairs of the farmhouse where the blood from last night had been cleaned up and onto the porch. The rest of camp had set up by a bunch of trees and were now within another set of trees collecting rocks. Lori put an arm around the small of Layla's back as she guided her towards the rest of the campers.

Layla's eyes met with Daryl's and she smiled but he only scowled as he continued collecting rocks. Layla frowned but nodded her head towards him asking him to follow her. Layla pulled out of her mother's grip and walked out of the little cluster of trees and into the open field a good distance away from the other campers and the Greene family. Daryl frowned at her and then looked over her body, he noticed the stitches straight away and she had two clear bruises developing on her left arm.

''damn Layla ya have to be more careful!'' he scolded

Layla glared at him ''I can't help it! My body just shut down at the wrong moment!'' she said

''yes I know that! But ya gotta try and prevent it from happening!'' he growled

''the only way for that to happen is if... is if you were around me all the time!'' Layla snapped

''what?'' Daryl asked as his eyebrows knitted together

''after I thought my dad was dead I went numb and after our first kiss I could feel again and then after Amy died the numbness came back and we kissed again and had sex you... yes you Daryl brought me back to life!'' Layla said as tears began to fall ''this time you weren't around to take it away and my body went into complete shut down and I fell down the stairs!'' Layla barked at Daryl as more tears fell.

Daryl didn't know what to say the girl stud in front of him, she had just poured her heart to him and he just stood there frowning at her. He didn't know what to do so he looked the girl dead in the eye and spoke ''you make me feel the same... after Merle went missin you brought my body back ta life... damn Layla ya have this effect on me that I can't explain... ya just there and I don't want cha ta leave!'' Daryl exclaimed and this caused Layla to smirk

Daryl's face then broke out into a menacing smirk as he took the girl in his arms and wrapped his arms around her waist and Layla instinctively wrapped her arms around Daryl's neck her tears now history. Their lips met moments later in a rough passionate kiss, Daryl crushed Layla's chest against his as his tongue entered her mouth causing Layla to let out a husky moan then someone coughed beside them and this caused the couple to pull away from one another.

''sorry to interrupt the reunion but we have a funeral to attend'' Andrea said smirking at the couple in front of her

_**Well there you go my lovely readers! A little late I know and I'm really sorry I just didn't know where to go with this chapter there were so many ways but I decided on this way! I know all about concussion so all about Patricia checking Layla's blood pressure is true. I know this because I got knocked out when I was 11 in a school cricket game and I got concussion and ended up spending the night in hospital my blood pressure being checked every hour by the doctors :/ anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter especially the little Daryl/Layla moment (: thank you so much for the AMAZING reviews they really do make my day :D so please please keep reviewing it means so much to me that people like my story and want to give me their opinion on it! much love Vmk-xx **_


	18. Healing by conversation

**Surviving Hearts **

**Chapter 18 **

_**Hello my lovely readers :D here's another chapter for you **_

Everyone was gathered around listening to Hershel give a speech about Otis. Layla felt respect for the man who had sacrificed his life for her brother and she was sad that someone else had become a victim to the walkers that now ruled the earth. She stood silently next to Daryl as she watched Patricia weep for her lost husband and Shane speak about his final moments. Shane obviously had been affected by Otis' death because every word he said seemed heartfelt from what Layla could grasp from his voice. Everyone placed a rock on a pile that had been formed in Otis' memory and then the service was over and everyone dispersed.

Layla was then guided back to the bed she had vacated last night by Daryl. Layla was surprised by Daryl taking her back to her room since he didn't really seem as the affectionate type. He sat her on the bed carefully and stood awkwardly in front of her.

''I gotta go out. Look for the girl'' Daryl said

Layla looked up at him with wide eyes ''I'm coming with you then!'' she said beginning to get up

''hell no woman! You could have a concussion don't want cha collapsing on us in the middle of the woods!'' he exclaimed pushing her lightly back into the bed ''besides ya dad and Shane are coming too'' he reassured

Layla glared up at him ''I will be fine just let me come with you guys!'' she hissed

''NO! Layla you're on bed rest and ya staying here!'' he said sternly

Layla huffed ''since when did you follow orders! But fine I'm coming next time though!'' she demanded

Daryl smirked ''fine by me. Okay I will cya later'' he said as he began to walk out the room

''Daryl?'' Layla asked

''what?'' he said turning around

''aren't you forgetting something?'' she said smirking

A wicked smirk crossed Daryl's face as he strode over to Layla pushing her lightly down on the bed and kissing her roughly. Layla pulled on Daryl's shirt bringing him closer to her, Daryl took the opportunity to move his lips to Layla's neck which caused the girl below him to grown. Daryl then huffed and pulled away from Layla.

''I have to go, gotta talk with Rick and Shane, Maggie has a map of the area better chance of finding the girl'' he said

''fine but you better come find me later'' she winked

Daryl smirked and then walked out of the room leaving Layla alone. She spent the rest of her morning twiddling her thumbs and attempting to look out the window. She saw the group attempting to pull something out of the well but lost interest after a few minutes as she heard her brother was moaning from the other room. Layla dashed out of her bed to her brother's side.

''hey little man how you feeling?'' she asked

''tired'' he said bluntly ''where's mum and dad?'' he asked

''your guess is as good as mine I've been sentenced to bed rest'' she said

Carl looked at his sister confused ''why?'' he asked

Layla pointed to the stitches in the side of her head ''fell down the stairs last night kiddo, my body went numb and there you go I fell'' she said

''you went numb? Like with dad and Amy and now... with me oh Layla you falling it's all my fault I'm sorry'' he said sadly

Layla brushed her hand across Carls hair ''nothings your fault, it was just bad timing on my part please don't blame yourself'' she said softly

Carl nodded and reached his arms out to his sister; Layla leant forward and hugged her brother delicately as he still wasn't fully healed. The siblings stayed like that for a few moments as Layla took in that her brother was okay and he wasn't going to die. Carl then pulled away from his sister's soft grasp and smirked up at her.

''I heard you and Daryl earlier it sounded'' he rose his eyebrows and shoulders ''frisky'' he said smuggling

Layla gasped at her brothers choice of words ''CARL!'' she exclaimed ''me and Daryl are just close is all'' Layla said smugly

Carl laughed ''from what I heard earlier and what I heard at the CDC the night we were there you must be _very _close!'' Carl said wiggling his eyebrows

Layla blushed ''you heard?'' she asked her little brother

''think the whole camp heard apart from mum and dad'' Carl mumbled

Layla was shocked but blew it off ''yeah well... I like him and he likes me... that's what you do when you like each other'' Layla said awkwardly

''Layla! I know all about that stuff I'm 12 not 5'' he said

Layla an eyebrow to her brother ''alright smart ass I will cya later, best get back to my post before mother finds me out of bed'' Layla said jokily

Carl laughed as he watched his sister exit his room, he was beyond creeped him out that his sister had slept with the scary redneck, but he found it funny and was happy to see his sister smile again after so long of her looking glum after Amy's death. As long as Layla was happy he was happy and that's all that mattered to him.

Layla returned to her room and lay herself down on the side of her head which did not contain stitches and began to drift away to sleep but she was interrupted by a cough.

Layla opened her eyes and a girl was stud in front of her with tied back blonde hair, she had seen her earlier but didn't pay much attention to the other people around her apart from Daryl.

''err hi I'm Beth Hershel's daughter I let you borrow my clothes'' she said in a soft voice

Layla lifted herself up ''oh hi and thank you for the clothes I really appreciate it, what can I do for ya?'' Layla said smiling

Beth sat down on the bed in front of Layla ''well I don't know really your mum said you were 18 and well I'm 16 so I thought it would be nice talking to someone around my age'' she said nervously

Layla looked wide eyed at the girl in front of her ''oh right well I guess that would be nice'' Layla said smiling

Beth ducked her head ''so are you with the big redneck guy? It's just I saw you with him earlier and you two looked pretty close'' Beth stuttered

''its kinda complicated I mean he's told me in his own way that he has feeling for me and damn I have fallen for him big time it's just I don't think Daryl's the commitment type'' Layla mumbled

Beth was baffled by Layla's openness ''well from what I could see he seemed like he liked you I mean he's always keeping his eyes on you and making sure your okay. I mean when he arrived this morning he freaked out when he found out what had happened to you'' Beth said

Layla looked at her shocked ''he freaked out?'' Layla asked

''yeah kept demanding to see you and wanted to know what idiot had left you alone when you were so fragile. He was cursing a lot and looked like he was gonna knock out your dad and Shane at one point'' Beth confirmed

Layla blushed ''wow. My mum never told me that'' Layla breathed

''well believe it or not Layla but that redneck cares a hell of a lot about you! I just don't think he knows how to process it'' Beth said

Layla blushed even more ''well he's so hot ya know it's like WOW he's actually gone for a girl like me'' Layla said

Beth scoffed ''a girl like you? Have you looked in the mirror lately?'' Beth screeched

Layla laughed ''thank you, your pretty too Beth your with Jimmy right?''

''thank you... and yes I am'' she confirmed smiling

''you're lucky to still have the one you care about still around'' Layla sighed

''you're lucky too still having your whole family around... I've lost my mum and brother to this hell'' Beth sighed

Layla squeezed Beth's hand ''oh I'm so sorry, but I've lost other family too and friends that I considered family. On the first day of this whole thing when we settled into our first camp I nearly broke down because I didn't recognise one face around me apart from my mothers, brothers and Shanes''

Beth rubbed Layla's arm ''I feel the same; yeah my dad explained everything about your dad. Man god must like you to return him to you'' Beth said

Layla nodded and smiled ''yeah he must do''

The girls went on to chat about random things until Lori came to collect her daughter for dinner and officially relieved her from bed rest as Patricia had confirmed that she would be okay to move around properly now. Around diner it was quiet and Layla would smile over at Daryl at every opportunity. He hadn't had any success in finding Sophia but he had brought back some kind of rose for Carol and Layla found that sweet. Daryl would only smirk back at her or frown as if he was wondering what she was looking at. She had also learned about the walker in the well and how it had been a close call for Glenn and Layla was thankful she didn't have to witness that and for the only time that day she was glad to be sentenced to bed rest. After diner Layla went and said goodnight to the Greene family and Carl before returning to her tent.

Only to be pulled out moments later by a couple of rough hands and then shoved into the cot of another tent a few metres away from her own.

''Daryl let me go, we are gonna get caught!'' Layla hissed

Daryl smirked down at her ''who cares you said to come and find you, your parents and most of the camp know so who gives a shit if we get caught! They will just be jealous because we are getting it and they aren't!'' he snapped and this caused Layla to giggle into the pillow that lay below her.

She looked up at Daryl and rolled her eyes before their lips became connected.

_**There's another chapter for you amazing readers! A bit of a filler chapter really but I'm still happy with it! a little Layla/Daryl, Layla/Carl and Layla/Beth for you (: I thought I would bring Beth into it since she doesn't really have much to say at the moment so I thought her and Layla would get along until Beth sees that Layla is actually quite badass ;) anyways thank you to the recent readers who have added my story to their favourites and added it to their alert system you know who you are! I really appreciate it so much :D **_

_**As always thank you for the lovely reviews they really so make my day! More reviews = more chapters **_

_**Much love, Vmk-xx **_


	19. I give myself to you

**Surviving Hearts **

**Chapter 19 **

_**Hey guys another chapter for you, enjoy! :D **_

Daryl kissed Layla hard as he positioned himself above her. Layla flung her arms Daryl's neck while he placed his hands on either side of her face supporting himself above her. Clothes began to be flung off and Daryl started to kiss down Layla's stomach as she threaded her fingers through his hair.

''I've been wanting to do this all day'' Daryl breathed into Layla's ear.

Layla only smiled at him and their lips became connected again as Daryl removed Layla's bra and panties leaving her exposed to the man above her for the second time in the past few days. Daryl removed his boxers and reached for a box in the corner of his tent and pulled out a condom.

''how many of those do you have left?'' Layla asked out of curiosity

''well I'm not sure I asked Glenn to get me some more today on his supply run he gave them to me before you were let out of bed rest'' Daryl said

Layla smirked up at him ''cocky guy aren't cha'' she said

''you could say that'' Daryl said smugly as he positioned himself above Layla ''you ready?'' he asked

''as I'll ever be'' Layla said and Daryl lent down and kissed her passionately as he entered her causing her to gasp.

Daryl began to slowly pump into her to help her adjust to the size of him. Both of them were breathing heavily connecting their lips at any opportunity as they stared lustfully into each other's eyes. Daryl's lips became connected to Layla's neck and he began to bite and suck at it causing Layla moan out loud lustfully. Daryl lifted his head, stopped pumping into her and glared down at her.

''you don't wanna get caught so quit with the loud moaning!'' he scolded her

''I can't help it!'' Layla said innocently smirking up at Daryl

He smirked back and began to pump into her trying to lesson his moans as he quickened his pace. Layla looked up at him and raised her hand to his face covering his mouth and Daryl did the same to her. Daryl got faster and faster as Layla relaxed around him and was moaning at every opportunity she got into Daryl's hand and Daryl did the same into hers. Layla was intoxicated by the pleasure that was surrounding her and didn't want it to end as Daryl continued to enter her with more force every time he pumped into her. Layla loved how delicate Daryl was with her in the beginning but then as soon as they got into it she couldn't get enough of him being rough with her and it didn't matter that this was only her second sexual experience.

Daryl grunted behind her hand and stared down at her with wide eyes. Layla removed her hand from his lips and he did the same to her.

''what?'' she asked

''I'm close, ready for a rough ride little lady?'' Daryl asked smirking at her

Layla nodded with a smug smile on her face and they placed their hands over each other's mouths again and continued with their passionate love making. Layla felt Daryl getting faster and faster within her, he was going so deep within her now and Layla could also feel herself getting close to orgasm. Layla legs began to shake and she came with a loud moan into Daryl's hand and after a few pumps Daryl did the same. Riding out his orgasm with a few more thrusts before he pulled out of Layla and pulled her on top of him. The two of them breathed heavily both their bodies covered in sweat. Layla had her hands on Daryl's chest running her fingers across the scars she had just realised were there until Daryl realised what she was doing and gripped her wrist tightly.

''don't do that!'' he snapped

''why? It doesn't hurt does it?'' Layla said panicking

Daryl nodded his head ''no, I just don't like people touching them. They aren't exactly somin to be proud of'' he said still keeping a firm grip on her wrist

''well I like them, they make you look sexy'' Layla said running her other fingers on her other hand across the scars causing Daryl to cringe beneath her

''Layla please'' Daryl begged a pained expression crossing his face

Layla then pushed her fingers off and Daryl let go of her other wrist ''I'm sorry'' Layla said timidly

Daryl looked up at her ''no need to apologise not your fault they're their'' he said kissing her softly

Layla then ran her fingers through Daryl's hair pushing it out the way of his face. He looked up at her with a blank expression and she smiled softly while doing it. He couldn't believe she didn't mind the scars, when he was with other women as soon as they noticed the scars they ran a mile and whenever he saw them again they would walk in the other direction. He liked that she found them sexy, but to him they were a reminder of the past that haunted him every day.

''I have to go'' Layla breathed

''why can't ya stay the night?'' he groaned

''because my parents will kill me'' she said as she began to get up and retrieve her clothes ''I will see you in the morning okay'' she said before leaning down and kissing him passionately.

This caused Daryl to pull her down and he began to cover her still naked body with kisses which caused Layla to squeak before he let her get dressed. Once she was dressed Daryl stud up and approached her and planted a kiss on her lips which quickly turned into a make out session. Daryl's tongue clung to Layla's as they battled for dominance of one another. But Layla pulled herself away quickly and ran out of Daryl's tent before she ended up naked in his cot again. She heard Daryl curse and this caused a smile to spread across her face as she made her way into her own tent to find it empty of her parents. So she took the jeans off that Beth had leant her and slept in her underwear and the baggy top that night reliving the passionate encounter she had with Daryl and all she could think was that sex with him was so much better when they was sober and Daryl thought the same as he lay in his cot thinking of the moment he had just shared with Layla.

Layla awoke the following morning in a still empty tent and decided to dig around in her bag for some new clothes when her panicked mother came into the tent.

''oh hello baby! I'm so sorry me and your dad left you alone in the tent last night'' she said a worried look on her face.

''mum you okay?'' she asked

''yes I'm fine'' she said clearly lying as she kissed her daughters forehead and left the tent.

Layla knew something was wrong with her but decided to leave it as she knew this would only cause an argument with her mother. She changed into her shorts and left the baggy shirt on that she had slept in the night before, shoving her hair up into a bun as she left the tent pulling on her boots as she went. She looked around camp and saw that it was deserted for now and she took this opportunity to sneak into Daryl's tent. She opened the flap up quickly and closed it cautiously as she saw the redneck was still sleeping a shirt pulled across his top half.

Layla approached him slowly and knelt in front of his sleeping form before attacking his lips with hers, this caused Daryl's eyes to shoot open as she felt something on him. When he saw it was Layla he smirked into her kiss and began to kiss her back, this took Layla by surprised but when she saw Daryl was awake she kissed him harder.

''you miss me?'' Daryl said threw kisses

''like you wouldn't believe'' Layla said

''well sorry to spoil our fun but I'm going out again today, gonna take a horse to cover more ground'' he said pulling away from her and sitting up

''you be careful!'' she said

Daryl linked his fingers with hers and rested his forehead against hers ''I'm always careful, now you try not ta get yaself into any trouble today alright!'' he said before kissing her

''trouble? I don't know whatcha talking about'' Layla said sarcastically

Daryl smirked at her and stud up still connecting his fingers and forehead with hers before placing another kiss on her lips as they exited his tent and pushed her away into the middle of camp where she was met by Glenn and Andrea's smug smiles.

''well someone had a good night'' Glenn said smugly

Layla blushed ''I spent the night in my own bed but yes I had a good night'' Layla said

''so why you coming out of Daryl's tent now then?'' Glenn asked

''because I went to surprise him, can't you see I'm in different clothes'' Layla said brushing her hands down her body

Glenn smirked ''fair enough'' he said

Layla sat herself down in between the two of them as the rest of the camp including Daryl sat down for breakfast of canned peaches. Once Layla finished hers she went to sit with Glenn on top of the RV for watch as the men and Maggie gathered around the map again.

''so things going well with you and Daryl?'' Glenn asked with a smug smile

She smiled over at him ''yeah things are great, great couldn't be happier'' Layla said

''good, it's nice to see him soften towards someone'' Glenn said

''um-hum, anyways what's with your sudden smugness you get laid yourself?'' she asked

Glenn looked away from her a blush appearing on his cheeks ''yeah'' he said in a whisper

Layla gasped ''well Glenn didn't expect that from you'' she said patting him on the back

''wouldn't of expected it from you either, you were a virgin before Daryl got his hands on you'' he mumbled

Layla's eyes went wide ''how the hell did you know that?'' she hissed

''saw the look you gave Andrea when you were talking about it with her and T-dog through the side mirror of the RV, guessed that was you telling her you were a virgin before Daryl'' he said

Layla slumped her shoulders ''please don't say anything I don't want Daryl to know yet. I'm not ready to tell him'' she said giving him a sad look

''don't worry Lay your secret is safe with me'' he said smiling over at her

Layla lifted her head and saw that Daryl was now heading into the woods on horseback and sighed as she watched his figure blend into the trees.

_**There you go my lovely readers (: a bit of a filler chapter before everything kicks off again. I wanted to show Layla and Daryl being happy in this chapter since the happiness isn't going to last very long for them ;) I hope you enjoyed it and please review! I really want to hear your opinions on my story because then I can use your reviews to produce more chapters (: **_

_**Thank you so much and much love, Vmk-xx **_


	20. Breaking hearts

**Surviving Hearts **

**Chapter 20**

_**Here's the next chapter for you guys, get ready for pain and another outburst from Layla! **_

Layla climbed down from the RV and walked over to her mother who had just emerged from their tent, her mother still had that worried look on her face and this worried Layla.

''mum you sure you're okay?'' Layla asked her as she walked beside her towards Carol who was hanging laundry

''baby, I'm fine quit asking'' Lori snapped at her

Layla frowned and went to climb into a tree; today seemed like a good day for her to practice her gymnastics since it would occupy her mind from worrying about Daryl and now her mother. She shuffled up until she found a branch that she could swing around, when she found one about 8ft up in the tree, she shuffled across it lightly and then let herself drop so her hands were the only things stopping her from falling. She began to swing her body letting her hands slide across the smooth branch of the tree when she heard a conversation below her.

''you haven't told him yet?'' she heard Glenn's voice ask

''no, no one needs to know that I'm pregnant yet'' her mother snapped at Glenn

Layla froze her swinging stopped and she looked down below her before letting her body drop to the ground with a loud thump. She stared at her mother who looked at her with surprise and sad eyes.

''Layla...'' she breathed

''I don't need to hear this'' Layla said walking away from her mother she got about half way to the farmhouse before Lori grabbed her arm.

''Layla listen to me!'' Lori said

Layla turned around ''who's is it? Come on tell me who's is it?'' Layla snapped venom seeping in her voice

''I don't... know'' Lori stuttered tears falling down her cheeks

''of course you don't know because you're such a WHORE that you just couldn't live without sex that you forgot to use a fucking condom when you slept with Shane and dad!'' Layla snapped clenching her fists staring daggers into her mother

''it's the end of the world Layla condoms are spare...'' Lori stuttered again

Layla ducked her head back and sucked her teeth ''that's funny because Daryl managed to find some for us'' Layla hissed

Lori looked at her daughter with shock ''you've slept with _him _again, oh god Layla I stayed the calm the first time but a second time...'' Lori snapped

''well at least I'm not a cheap whore begging it off the first guy I see after you thought dad was dead and ended up getting pregnant and not knowing whether me and Carl are going to have a half sibling or full one!'' Layla growled at her mother and crossing her arms over her chest

''Layla please... don't be like this... you should be happy you're going to have a baby brother or sister'' Lori said smiling softly at her daughter

''mum how can I be happy knowing that that baby could be half Shane'' Layla said a crack forming in her voice

''baby... please it has to be your fathers... it has to be'' Lori breathed

''but mum you DONT know that! We don't have the technology around anymore to know that for sure! You just couldn't help yourself could you!'' Layla snapped at her running her fingers through her hair and letting out a hard breath.

''Layla! Calm down right now! I'm not having you shouting your mouth off about this! This stays between us!'' Lori snapped

''and Glenn, don't forget Glenn since he seems to be the one who knew before everyone else!'' Layla hissed

''he got me the test Layla for Christ sake! You think I want this right now? To have another baby in this hell? I don't! I can't'' Lori whispered

''should of thought of that before you decided to sleep around!'' Layla snapped glaring at her mother

''Layla I did not sleep around I was _lonely! _You are such a hypocrite!'' Lori snapped at her daughter

''hypocrite! Hypocrite! How I am a hypocrite for your information Daryl is the first man I've slept with! So don't you DARE call me a hypocrite!'' Layla screamed

Lori's face went pure white as she stared at her daughter ''oh Layla... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean...''

Layla interrupted her ''save it mum'' Layla snapped as tears fell down her face and she ran away from her mother, Lori followed her quickly but was stopped by Rick returning with Shane and her attention diverted to them. Layla ran into the tent and changed into a pair of sweat pants and walked into the middle of the field. She was going to work off her anger by doing something she loved... gymnastics. She did front and back flips, the splits, any jumps she could, leaps, hops, saltos and believe it or not this helped her calm down, it makes her feel at home again, made her feel like the national champion she was but it also made her miss that right now she could be preparing for the 2012 Olympics without having to worry about the dead walking around.

But this still didn't take her mind off Daryl or the fact her mother was pregnant, but she wasn't angry anymore, she was happy because she still had her gymnastics no matter what shit the world had gone into. Beth and Maggie watched Layla from their porch smiling as they watched the young Grimes girl doing her routine. They envied that she could still do something she loved even when she world was gone, their father wouldn't let them do that anymore because of the simple fact there could be danger around every corner and they couldn't afford to be distracted. They saw Layla stop and Beth went to approach her.

''hey, you want to come and help up prepare dinner?'' Beth asked her

''yeah sure let me go get changed'' Layla smiled at her

Layla went into her tent and changed back into her shorts and put a fresh shirt on. She walked up to the house to find, Patricia, Maggie, Carol and her mother already in the kitchen. She avoided her mother's gaze as she went to help Beth prepare the vegetables. Casual conversation was spread between the six women as they helped each other with the food, but then a gunshot rang through the air and they all froze. They ran out and saw Rick and Shane bringing up a figure in their arms with Glenn and T-dog close behind.

Layla ran beside Beth as they went to get a closer look at what they were bringing up towards the house. Layla took a closer look she realised who it was... she picked up her speed screaming Daryl's name tears streaming down her face. Her whole world was starting to fall about as her legs started to give way and then she began to fall to the floor. She began to crawl and then she felt two arms cling around her stomach and she tried to push them away.

''GET THE HELL OFF ME!'' she screamed to the unknown person

''not until you calm down'' Lori said to her

''mum get the hell off... that's Daryl he... he needs me'' Layla screamed more tears coming down her face

''no baby... you don't need to see him like that'' Lori said

''who the hell shot him'' Layla whispered

''I don't know baby'' Lori said

Then the group of men came past them and Layla saw the look on Andreas face and she knew that she was the one to shoot her redneck. Layla felt rage overtake her body as she pushed herself out of her mother's tight arms and stormed towards a hysterical Andrea. No matter what friendship her and Andrea had it was over now.

''YOU BITCH!'' Layla screamed at her

Andrea looked at her a broken look on her face ''Layla... please I don't need this right now'' Andrea begged

''YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE YOU SHOT HIM... ARE YOU BLIND COULD YOU NOT SEE THAT IT WAS A HUMAN NOT A WALKER!'' Layla screamed

''it was sunny... I couldn't see I was sure it was a walker'' Andrea stuttered

''WELL YOU SHOULDNT OF SHOT THE GUN THEN! YOU CANT EVEN SHOOT TO SAVE YA GOD DAMN LIFE! YOUR USELESS ANDREA! USELESS! YOU SHOULD BE WITH US WOMEN DOING HOUSEWORK NOT PERRAIDING A GUN AROUND LIKE IT'S THE LASTEST SET OF HAIR STRAIGHTENERS!'' Layla screamed at her again

Andreas broken look turned into that of rage ''Layla! Stop acting like you're the one most capable with a gun! I am as capable with you I was just protecting the group!''

Layla glared at her ''at least I know how to use a gun because I've had training... so yeah I'm a hell of a lot more capable that you to hold and shoot a gun! You should know never to shoot a gun when the suns in your eyes!'' Layla hissed

''yes and I know that now stop making me feel worse about this'' Andrea begged

Layla's face turned into a dark expression as she crossed her arms across her chest ''oh I'm going to make your life hell... teach you a lesson for shooting what's mine'' Layla hissed as she walked away towards the house after her father and Shane carrying Daryl and her mother and Hershel. She made her way up the stairs and saw her mum sitting on the floor outside a closed door.

''he in there?'' she asked her mother coldly

''yes. Don't go in there yet though baby I don't want you seeing him like that''

''mum please I have to know that he's okay'' Layla begged

''and you can in a minute! Sit down'' Lori demanded

Layla sat beside her mother as they waited for moment... when that movement came when Shane and Rick left the room; Layla ran into the room and slammed the door behind her before she could hear the conversation taking place outside. She turned around to see Daryl staring at her a glare plastered on his face. Layla looked him over he had a bandage over his head and stitches in his side and dirt mattered all over his chest. Layla crumbled beside him grabbing his hands and kissing them.

''thank god your okay'' she breathed as fresh tears came down her face

Daryl only grunted as he watched Layla's face, it was broken, covered it tears Daryl realised that this girl was completely devastated that he had been shot she really cared about him and that made him feel a feeling he had never felt before. His stomach churned as he felt a flutter of butterflies pass through his stomach as Layla rubbed his hands, he really cared about her and he wasn't letting her go.

''no one can kick my ass'' Daryl whispered

Layla looked up at him ''I'm never leaving your side again!'' Layla said sternly

''hell no woman! More like you're never leaving my side!'' Daryl laughed

''looks like we are joined at the hip from now on then'' Layla said smiling down at him

''guess so little lady'' Daryl said smirking

Layla lent down and placed a soft kiss on his lips before coming round the other side of him and coming under the blanket he had wrapped around him. They looked into each other's eyes and just lay their staring for what felt like forever until Carol came in and put down a tray with two plates on. Layla decided not to listen to what she was saying to Daryl as it seemed private so she sat herself up and grabbed a plate of food. Carol left after kissing Daryl on the forehead.

''you not going to eat?'' Layla asked him

''yeah I will later... you can go now come see me later'' He said roughly

''you sure? I don't want to leave you like this'' Layla said

Daryl nodded ''I will be fine woman just go!'' he said

''okay'' Layla said she kissed him harder this time making sure he remembered the kiss ''that's all ya getting off me until you are healed!'' Layla smirked as Daryl's expression turned into a glare.

Layla left the room with a smirk on her face and when she exited the house she went straight into her tent not wanting to see anyone else tonight.

_**There you go my lovely readers (: I hope you liked this chapter it was really hard to write but I hope I got everything right! **_

_**Review! Review! Review! **_

_**Thanks and much love Vmk-xx **_


	21. Filling in the gaps

**Surviving Hearts **

**Chapter 21 **

_**Hey my lovely readers here's another chapter for you! (: **_

Layla awoke to complete silence around her, it was still dark outside so Layla assumed it was still the middle of the night. She had decided not to go and see Daryl last night after the argument she had with her mother and with Andrea. She regretted what she had said to her mum a lot, but that was Layla when she got into arguments her mouth would rule everything and she would regret it later. But Andrea on the other hand she didn't regret a word she said to her, sure she was her closet friend in the group but Layla just needed time to cool off before they stitched up their friendship. After all Andrea shot the man she cared deeply for. Layla got up from her sleeping bag, pulled her boots on, put her gun and knife in place and walked out of the tent being as quiet as possible so she didn't wake her parents. But to her horror Andrea was on watch and Layla really couldn't be dealing with her right now, so she just continued walking up towards the house keeping her eyes away from Andrea.

''where the hell do you think you're going?'' Andrea asked sternly

Layla turned around ''to see Daryl, where else would I be going?'' Layla snapped

''I was just asking. Come on Layla are you really going to let me shooting Daryl get in the way of the friendship we have?'' Andrea asked desperately from the top of the RV

Layla walked up to the RV and crossed her arms over her chest ''look Andrea, I know what we had but you being so careless with your gun nearly cost the life of the man I could possibly fall in love with one day. I will forgive you but just not right now, I know what I said may of seemed harsh but I have a tendency to run my mouth off when I'm upset it's just how I deal with things'' Layla explained

''yes I understand that perfectly Layla but it still shouldn't get in the way of our friendship. Could you really see yourself falling in love with him?'' Andrea asked

Layla smiled up at her ''yes I could. Please don't try so hard Andrea I said I will forgive you just right now'' Layla said sternly

Andrea offered her a smile as Layla turned around and continued on her way up to the house. When she reached it she quietly let herself in and tiptoed up the stairs and into Daryl's room. When she walked in she found him sleeping awkwardly on his back and she crawled in next to him and began to run her fingers through his hair as tears ran down her face. Looking at the bandage on his forehead and the ones on his side brought back all the pain she had felt earlier and she hated that the strongest man she knew apart from her dad could have gone through so much looking for a little girl. Layla had lost all hope in finding Sophia she just didn't want to say it out loud just in case she upset Carol. She lay with Daryl for hours until light started to break through the only window in the room. Daryl still hadn't woken up and Layla preferred it he seemed so peaceful in his sleep his face held no expression unlike it usually did when he was awake. Layla heard the door open and her mother walked in.

''outside now young lady. We need words'' her mother said sternly

Layla got up from the bed and walked out behind her mother to the back of the house ''mum what do you want I'm really not in the mood for a fight today'' Layla groaned

''oh I'm not here to argue'' Lori snapped ''what you said to me yesterday baby, yes some of it I deserved but calling me a cheap whore was unacceptable behaviour! You do not speak to your mother like that no matter what she has done!'' Lori snapped

''mum you know what happens when I'm angry or upset my mouth rules everything'' Layla said

''yes I know! But baby you have got to control it! You really hurt me yesterday with what you said but I let it go because you are my daughter! But that mouth of yours apocalypse or not is going to get you in a lot of trouble'' Lori warned

''mum I know I have to try and control it but I never have been able too, it's just who I am'' Layla said

''baby I know that, but if you ever call me anything like a whore again I will make sure you never do it again!'' Lori scolded

''mum you know I love you! But your pregnant and it might not be dads it just caused me to explode'' Layla said innocently

''it's a lot to take in I know but we will get through this okay? And please can you talk to Andrea her shooting Daryl is eating away at her'' Lori said extending her arms so the two of them could hug

Layla clung to her mother ''already did before I went to see Daryl, I said I will forgive her just not now'' Layla said

''I can understand that honey. You two are so close I'd hate to see you fall out'' Lori said running her fingers through her daughters long hair

''I could of lost him mum'' Layla said as tears began to fall

''oh honey don't cry you didn't lose him that's the main thing'' Lori comforted

''I know mum but I can see myself falling in love with him the thought of losing him before that could happen hurts'' Layla said into her mother's chest

All Lori did was kiss her daughter on the forehead as they began to walk back to the group by the fire, their arms around each other as they walked.

''your roots are coming through honey we will have to see if Glenn can scavenge you some red hair dye'' Lori said running a hand through her daughter hair

''yeah I guess so. I haven't been brown for so long it's nice'' Layla said smiling up at her mother

''um'' Lori hummed as they sat down on some chairs and tucked into their breakfast of yet another round of canned peaches. After eating her share of a tin Layla got up and began to walk up towards the house.

''not so fast young lady!'' Rick called

''daddy please... no lecture I'm only going to see how he's doing'' Layla groaned

Rick smirked at his daughter as he approached her and placed a tin in her hand ''give this to Daryl I'm sure he's hungry'' Rick said kissing his daughters forehead

Layla smiled at her dad and went running up to the house a tin of pineapple gripped firmly in her hand. When she reached the house she was met by a smiling Beth.

''oh hey Beth I've just come to see Daryl'' Layla said smiling

''he's been asking where you were think he's a bit upset you didn't come by last night'' Beth said smirking

Layla laughed ''talk later?'' she asked

''sure now go see that grumpy redneck'' Beth said

Layla smiled and ran up the stairs and straight into Daryl's room.

''it's about time, where the hell were you last night woman?'' Daryl snapped

Layla laughed ''I did come but you were asleep so I watched you'' Layla said smiling

''could of woke me'' he grumbled crossing his arms over his chest

''you looked peaceful and you needed sleep after yesterday'' Layla said

''nothing peaceful about sleep... I would have rather had you here with me'' Daryl said nervously

''I was safe in my tent'' Layla said

''yeah with ya psycho mum and dipshit dad'' Daryl snorted

''hey ya leave my parents alone!'' Layla screeched

Daryl laughed and pulled Layla towards him and kissed her pulling her down so she was lying next to him. The kiss became heated quickly as Daryl began to pull on the bottom of Layla's shirt and Layla pulled herself away from Daryl quickly.

''no Daryl! Not until you are healed, I'm not hurting you'' Layla said putting her hands on his chest

''shouldn't that be me saying that? Ya not gonna hurt me'' Daryl said leaning over to Layla

Layla pulled back ''I'm not risking it ya nearly died yesterday Daryl no way!'' Layla said

''damn why you acting like such a virgin for'' Daryl grumbled

Layla sat up quickly and rose her eyebrows towards Daryl ''excuse me?'' Layla asked her voice getting higher throughout the question

Daryl looked at her with wide eyes ''Layla no need to take offense damn!'' Daryl snapped

''Daryl I'm not having sex with you because you are in pain... don't say ya aren't it's written all over ya face and well I was a-a-a-a-a virg-virg-virg-in before you'' Layla stuttered

Daryl's eyes went wide and his whole body tensed ''whatcha say?'' he said his southern accent coming out thick

''you took my virginity'' Layla said plainly. Daryl placed his hands over his face and let out a loud grown ''didn't think ya would take it this bad'' Layla mumbled

''why the fuck dint ya tell me?'' Daryl demanded

''didn't think it was important we both got what we wanted'' Layla said her voice barely a whisper

''Course it's important that's ya-'' Daryl couldn't finish the sentence as he became lost for words

''now ya look at me! Daryl Dixon I wouldn't have wanted anyone else ta take it! So stop ya wining and get over it! Be a man for Christ sake and take it for what it is yes ya took Layla Grime's virginity well done!'' Layla exclaimed

Daryl looked at her with a dumb look on his face ''damn woman!'' he moaned and pulled Layla too him and kissed her. Layla welcomed the kiss but pulled away after a few seconds to avoid her own temptation ''I gotta go... got shit ta do'' she said

''moving into my tent later... still be bored as fuck wherever I am'' he moaned

''I'll come see ya don't worry'' Layla said winking as she walked out the door.

_**Here you go my lovely readers (: a little filler chapter as I am not too sure what happens in episode 6 until I watch it again (: hope you liked it though Lori telling Layla how it is and Layla finally telling Daryl the truth. I thought the way he reacted was the best way I could have wrote it, I hope! Hope you enjoyed reading it and thank you again to all you loyal readers, who are reviewing, favouriting and following my story you guys are really truly amazing! I started writing this chapter this afternoon since I got out of sixth form early YAY! But only got the chance to finish it now since I've just started A2 so work will be piling up but I will try and update this story as much as I can! **_

_**Review! Review! Review! **_

_**Thanks and much love Vmk-xx **_


	22. Missing the old

**Surviving Hearts **

**Chapter 22 **

_**Hello again my lovely readers (: here's another chapter for you as you probably know not a lot happens in episode 6 season 2 so this chapter may be a bit boring :/ **_

Daryl may have seemed calm about the news he had just heard from Layla. But he wasn't he was beyond freaking out. Cursing in his head constantly as he tried to process the news that he had taken Layla's last bit of innocence left in this world. He felt numb and was mad at himself for not being more careful with her the first time they had had sex in the CDC. She didn't seem in pain when they had done it but they were both pretty drunk so he guessed the pain was lessened. He groaned and wiped his hands down his face, what was done was done and Layla had said she wouldn't of wanted it to have been anyone else which he was thankful for considering how attractive the 18 year old girl was she must of had plenty of guys in her high school after her but most of them must have been roaming around as walkers now. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Rick and T-dog coming into his room.

''hey man you ready to be moved into your tent?'' T-dog asked

''guess so'' Daryl replied roughly

T-dog and Rick helped Daryl up from the bed and hoisted him up as they guided him out the house and down to his tent. Layla watched them closely as she helped her mother and Carl feed the chickens. Carl was up on his feet now and Layla now felt at ease with her brother finally being okay. She was making sure Daryl didn't strain himself or tell the two men to fuck off and tell them he was better off on his own. But he didn't he kept his mouth shut and nodded at the men when he was placed in his cot. Layla then saw Andrea enter his tent and she hid herself behind a tree and listened to the conversation.

''hey, this is not that great but uh'' Andrea said and Layla rolled her eyes from behind the tree

''what? No pictures?'' Daryl asked and this caused Layla to smirk

''I'm sorry I feel like shit'' Andrea moaned causing Layla to scoff

''yeah, you and me both'' Daryl replied

''I don't expect you to forgive me but if there's anything I can do'' Andrea said

''you were trying to protect the group we're good... but hey you ever shoot me again you best pray I'm dead'' Daryl said and Layla could feel the smirk he had on his face

Layla scoffed at Daryl's forgiveness he had just given to Andrea, she came out from behind the tree and walked straight into Daryl's tent and sat beside him.

''why did you just forgive that bitch!'' Layla snapped

''woman will you calm down she was protecting the group as far as she knew I was a walker'' Daryl said

''Daryl the bitch shot you... that's not okay!'' Layla snapped tears building in the corners of her eyes

''Layla come on... I'm okay that's the main thing alright I'm still ere... just forgive her will ya it's over now'' Daryl snapped at her

''I'm sorry it's just if I lost you... after Amy... I...I'' Layla couldn't finish as tears fell down her face

Daryl looked at her with a glare but rose his hand to the girls face and began to wipe the tears away ''it's alright ya not gonna lose me alright?'' Daryl reassured her

Layla nodded into his hand and whipped her tears away from her other eye, she leant down and kissed him softly ''I gotta go... target practice today'' she said smiling

''you need target practice?'' Daryl asked confused since the girl could hit a frog from 10 metres away

''helping dad and Shane with some people'' she said, she then went to her strap and didn't find her gun there and panicked ''gotta go I'll come see you later'' she said giving him another soft kiss before leaving his tent and walked over to her father.

''hey daddy you seen my gun?'' Layla asked

''no honey sorry, where you last have it?'' Rick said

''in the tent last night I assumed it was still in its holder when I put my belt on, used to not feeling no weight off it'' Layla said

''I'm sure we will find it before target practice can you help Jimmy, Beth and Patricia please? They are keen to learn'' Rick asked his daughter

''sure happy to help them'' Layla said smiling

''RICK!'' Lori shouted

Layla followed her father over to her mother who was holding a gun in her hand and Carl was stood by her with a guilty look on his face.

''you looking for your gun baby?'' Lori said to Layla holding out her pistol

''yeah, where you find it?'' Layla asked retrieving her gun and putting it back in its holder

''your brother had it'' Lori said

''WHAT? Carl! Why ya stealing my stuff!'' Layla demanded towards her little brother

''I wanna learn how to shoot too Sophia's my friend I wanna help look for her, so I need a gun'' Carl answered

''yes but that doesn't mean you steal your sisters!'' Lori said

''why is she allowed a gun anyway and I'm not!'' Carl demanded

''because me and Shane have been taught her how too when she was 14 onwards'' Rick said

''times are different now dad please, I wanna learn'' Carl said

Layla looked at her brother's face then to her parents ''I think we should let him mum and daddy... I mean I can help him along with dad and Shane'' Layla said

''no way! I'm not having both my children thinking they are in the next Bourne movie'' Lori said

''come on Lori I think we should that way we don't always have to watch his back'' Rick said

''Rick he is our son! I'm meant to protect him he's 12!'' Lori screeched

''you let Layla when she was just two years older than him'' Rick said

''yes because she managed to twist my arm'' she thought for a moment looking at Carls face as she did ''fine but you be careful okay'' she said directing her gaze to Carl

''I will mama thank you'' he said smiling at her

''come on then kiddo lets go'' Layla said placing a hand on his shoulder and walking over to Shanes car that they would be travelling in.

They travelled into a clearing where Shane and Rick set up bottles for Beth, Jimmy, Patricia, Andrea, Carol, T-dog and Carl to aim at while Rick, Shane and Layla would observe them. Layla stuck by Beth, Jimmy and Patricia helping them with their aim.

''come on Jimmy don't give that sideways crap point the gun forward gives you a better aim'' she said to him ''watch'' Layla aimed her pistol at one of the bottles and shot at I breaking it completely ''see now you try'' Jimmy nodded and did the same as what Layla had and hit one of the bottles breaking it into pieces.

He smiled ''thanks''

''no problem keep going ya doing good, you too Beth and Patricia just make sure you know your aim before shooting the gun otherwise you will be wasting ammo having to shoot at summet more than once'' Layla said as she walked over to Rick and Shane

''who said I didn't hit my target'' she heard Andrea say and she scoffed as she pointed to the no trespassers sign

Layla walked away from them disgusted at Andreas cockiness and went to watch Carl who had hit a couple of bottles but missed many others. She knelt down next to him and aimed his gun for him.

''now shoot'' she said

Carl shot the gun and it went straight through one of the bottles and he smiled ''thanks Layla''

''no problem kiddo, keep it up your good'' she said tipping their fathers sheriff hat that he was wearing.

Target practice was over after another 30 more minutes and everyone left except for Andrea and Shane who stayed for extra practice so Carl and Layla travelled in the bed of Otis' truck on the way back to camp. Once they made it back Layla made her way over to her mother who was talking to Dale and she caught the last part of their conversation.

''I thought my husband was dead, I died with him, I needed to feel something... anything'' She heard her mother say and this made Layla frown as she continued towards them.

''hey mum, Carl did good today'' She said smiling at her

''oh good... Layla I heard you and Daryl today... ya know talking'' Lori said

''mum please'' Layla groaned

''no come on into our tent I wanna talk about this'' Lori said

Layla followed her mother into their tent and sat opposite her.

''now baby... I can understand that you would be devastated if you lost Daryl but...'' Lori started but Layla soon interrupted her

''mum please it's true if I lost him... I wouldn't know what to do... he's the only reason I don't feel numb right now'' Layla said

Lori dropped her head ''are you sure about that baby?'' she asked

''yes mum... I have something special with Daryl I can't not have him in my life... he's the one I want to live this hell with him and my family'' Layla said

''I can't stop you that's a fact... but please be careful he's a loose cannon and doesn't seem like the feelings type'' Lori said

''that's because you don't know him mum... he is amazing'' Layla said smiling

Lori smiled at her daughter ''you know we have never had a talk like this before... you would always tell me to fuck off when I spoke to you about boys'' Lori said

''because it's embarrassing and the boys in high school were horrible it was all sex sex sex with them and I didn't want that'' Layla said ''god I miss my friends'' Layla said sadly

''I know honey... you have pictures in your bag don't you'' Lori said

''oh god I completely forgot about them'' Layla said jumping up and picking out one of the photo albums she had in her bag.

Her and her mother began going through it ''oh look baby theirs you with Jenny and Chris at the gymnast national championships... I forgot I took this for you'' Lori said showing Layla the picture

Layla smiled at the smiling faces of her two best friends ''you think they made it?'' she asked her mother a single tear falling down her face.

''they are as strong as you so I hope so'' Lori said squeezing her daughters hand

''I miss them everyday mum... I just have to hold it back because I can't be weak in this world... and if they didn't make it then I know they will want me to be strong for them. They meant so much to me they were my best friends mama my best friends and I've only got photos now of them I can't hug them, mess around with them, talk to them about Daryl, I can't have them as a shoulder to cry on and most of all they aren't here to help me survive in this world and I can't help them survive'' Layla said tears spilling down her face ''why am I so emotional these days'' Layla asked sniffing

''oh Layla, I know how much you love those two... and I'm sure they miss you too... they were lovely kids and they made you who you are'' Lori said cradling her daughter

''sometimes I wish I could of grabbed them before we left... sometimes I wish this shit never happened I just fucking hope they are alive because if they aren't I'll fucking scream at them for being so fucking stupid. Letting those motherfuckers get them! Especially Chris if that stupid bastard got bit...''Layla couldn't finish as her body became overcome with sobs

Lori began to cry with her daughter as she held her broken daughter in her arms ''okay honey quit with the cursing we all have friends that we miss baby... we just have to have hope that they are alive''

''but Jenny... she's a walking accident she was always hurting herself in gymnastics... if she got hurt and a walker got her...'' again Layla broke out into another set of sobs

''baby please stop thinking like that... hope is all we have now and you have to hope they are alive and safe'' Lori said trying to reassure her

''oh mum'' Layla said crying into her chest

Suddenly Glenn and Maggie came storming towards them and Maggie looked pissed off ''here's ya stupid abortion pills!'' she snapped ''next time do ya stupid supply runs yourself!'' she snapped again and walked away Glenn placed another bag on the table before following after Maggie.

''mum you're going to kill the baby?'' Layla asked through tears

''I don't know baby... I don't know... we aren't talking about that right now baby'' Lori said

''it's not my decision but keep it please... we can help it'' Layla said

''my baby'' Lori said running a finger through Layla's hair, Lori quickly stuffed a box of the pills in back pocket and left Layla to sob on her own.

Layla cried and cried for her lost friends until her father came in and saw the pills.

''Layla what the hell are these!'' he snapped

Layla lifted her head up and looked at her father with surprise ''abortion pills'' she said innocently

Rick went a little red in the face ''are they yours!'' he snapped again anger clear in his voice

''no their mums... mums pregnant'' Layla said

''what?'' Rick asked

''mums pregnant... go find her and talk to her'' Layla said sniffing and wiping away her tears

''you okay sweetie?'' Rick asked concerned approaching her and placing an arm on her shoulder

''yeah me and mum were going through one of my photo albums... I miss them'' Layla said pointing the same picture her and her mother had been talking about holding in her tears as they threatened to fall again.

Rick smiled down at the photo ''I know I see it in your face everyday... they were good kids Chris and Jenny... Chris especially me and him would argue for hours about the motogp championship'' Rick said laughing

Layla laughed ''yeah who's better Casey Stoner or Valentino Rossi... I remember'' Layla smiled at the memory ''now go find mum I'm fine'' she said looking at her father

Rick kissed Layla's forehead and headed off to find Lori. Layla continued to flick through her photo album freezing on a photo that made her gasp as she remembered who the person was.

_**There you go my lovely lovely readers (: A little bit of everything in this chapter :D I hope you enjoyed it because I have to admit I enjoyed writing this chapter I am a huge fan of the Motogp and I personally think Valentino Rossi is the best motorbike racer ever 9 times world champion is all that needs to be said :') sorry if you have never heard of the Motogp but anyway a little bit about Layla's past as well about her best friends and how she never really opened up to her mother about her love life. I'm going to watch episode 7 again later so I will probably get a chapter up if I have time tomorrow but since its father's day and my mum's birthday and I have a little homework I need to finish off but fingers crossed I get another chapter up for you guys for tomorrow (: oh and I was thinking about doing a falling skies fan fiction maybe a Ben/OC let me know what you guys think of that (: **_

_**Review! Review! Review! **_

_**Much love, Vmk-xx **_


	23. Lusting paranoia

**Surviving Hearts **

**Chapter 23 **

_**Omg I'm so sorry it's been longer than I thought ): I only got the chance to update today because I watched episode 7 earlier (: so here you go my lovely readers here's another chapter for you! **_

Layla stared at the photograph for a good five more minutes before her brain told her who it was. Staring back at her was the first ever man to break her heart. They had met when she was fifteen and he was seventeen. His name was James and he had ripped her too shreds when their relationship broke down. Layla's self esteem had completely gone after they had broken up. He told her she was useless, frigid, ugly, incapable, dumb and the worst spiteful all of the things Layla wasn't and he had even stricken her across the face countless times but because she had loved him so much she took it all his words and they stuck with her for a long time and just took him hitting her as his own sit way of showing that he cared until Chris and Jenny had snapped her out of it and brought her back. James had been sent to jail after Chris and Jenny convinced her to press charges and her mother and father had been there for her all the way. Layla took the photo out of the album and ripped it to shreds crying as she did it, not sad tears but angry tears. She was angry at herself for keeping a picture of him in this photo album. She hated him and he was one of the people she hoped was a walker or better actually dead. He had treated her like shit so she hoped karma had got him and given him a taste of his own medicine. She wished she had raised her gun to him when she had the chance.

/

Layla awoke the next morning to the smell of eggs filling her tent. She got herself out of her sleeping bag shoving her boots on and wrapping her gun belt around her and shoved her boots on. She exited the tent and saw Daryl sat down in a chair so she pulled up another chair and sat next to him Carol handing her a plate of eggs as she did. Layla ate next to Daryl in silence then Glenn stood in front of the group and spoke.

''err guys... so... the barns full of walkers'' he said twiddling his hat in his hands.

Everyone fell silent staring at him with wide eyes. Layla breakfast had gone all over the floor as she had dropped her plate on the ground. Layla looked at Daryl who had a scowl painted across his face. Then everyone got up and went to investigate the barn.

''you cannot tell me you're alright with this?'' Shane asked Rick

''we are guests here. We are gonna have to be okay with it'' Rick said

Then everything started to kick off. Shane starting on Daryl after he mentioned the doll telling him Sophia would run in the opposite direction if she ever saw him coming. This touched a nerve with Layla and she glared at Shane.

''what the hell did you just say to him!'' she snapped staring daggers into Shane

''I said if Sophia saw him coming all drugged up his crossbow in the air she would run in the opposite direction'' Shane snapped at Layla

Daryl then shot forward going for Shane and Layla joined him slapping Shane right across the face ''you are such a BASTARD!'' she shouted at him before Lori pulled her away from him.

''Layla you calm the hell down!'' Lori snapped at her shaking her shoulders

''sorry mum... he's just eurgh!'' Layla snapped

''you know its true Layla Daryl ain't no stable man!'' Shane snapped

''whatcha mouth!'' she snapped trying to pull out of her mother's grip

She saw Daryl struggle in T-dogs arms as he went for Shane again. Layla shoved herself out of her mother's arms and took a run at Shane jumping on his back and hitting him continuously over the head before jumping down and kicking him straight in the penis as hard as she could causing him to fall to the ground. She then stormed away from the group hearing the walkers push against the barn doors as she went. Daryl follows behind her just as angry catching up with her and dragging her into his tent. Layla clenched her fists as she walked around in a circle in his tent.

''woman will ya calm down! Ya slapped him and beat the shit out of his man hood! I'll beat him up more later if I have too'' Daryl said trying to calm her down

''who the hell does he think he is just starting on ya like that! You were doing a hell of a lot more for Sophia than that bald hobbling bastard! That man really pushes my buttons hasn't he messed with my family enough!'' Layla hissed out as she gritted her teeth a single tear falling down her face

''Layla, calm down... please will ya... I'm angry too both of us being angry ain't a good thing'' he said going to touch Layla's shoulder

''NO! I will not calm down Daryl that man has messed with my family and now he's messing with the man I care for most in this world!'' Layla screamed at him

''now woman that is enough! You listen to me Shane is poison he's a bastard but you screaming at me ain't gonna help that!'' he shouted at her

''Daryl! I can't have that man near me okay! My mum's pregnant and it could be his baby! He's wrecked what little my family had left before the world went to shit! And now he's trying to start on you that man is out to get me!'' Layla said collapsing to the floor of Daryl's tent tears streaming down her face.

Daryl knelt down in front of her and took her shaking hand ''I knew he was fucking ya ma but I didn't know she had a baby on the way! Little lady I'm sorry but ya being paranoid Shane is not out to get cha I promise I won't let him lay a finger on ya I promise'' Daryl said suddenly becoming soft with her as he rubbed her arm

''Daryl he is! He's already tried taking my dad out the picture by claiming he was dead and then fucked my mum when she was most vulnerable! I see it now it wasn't my mum's fault at all it was all Shane! He took advantage of my mum the sly git! Now he's trying to get at you to get at me again! Daryl he is, he's out to get me trying to make me weak so my mums and your attention is all on me and then he's going to get my dad...'' Layla was shaking uncontrollably and Daryl was squeezing her arms trying to make her stop as tears fell down her face in vicious sobs.

''Layla please calm down! Ya scaring me! That man isn't out to get ya family. Yeah the man's messed up in the head thinking he can start on me when I can rip him to shreds. But he isn't going to get your dad or make you weak because ya a strong person Layla ya hear me! Ya mum may be a bitch but I can understand where ya coming from... now come here'' Daryl said pulling the shaking girl into his arms and Layla's arms wrapped tightly around Daryl as she sobbed into his chest.

''please don't let him touch me please'' Layla said ''shoot him Daryl please... he's not the man he used to be he used to be kind and like my uncle but now he's not even human he's become a monster'' Layla said as more tears fell down her face.

Daryl pulled her away from him and shook her awkwardly ''WOMAN! SERIOUSLY! GET A HOLD OF YA SELF SHANE AINT GONNA TOUCH YA NOT WHILE IM WITH YA ALRIGHT! YOUR MINE AND HE ISNT GONNA HURT WHATS MINE!'' Daryl screamed at Layla causing her to gasp.

''I'm yours? You called me yours?'' Layla gasped

Daryl stiffened as he realised what he had said ''yeah ya mine... Shane ain't gonna touch ya alright?'' Daryl said staring intensely into her eyes and Layla nodded.

Daryl then leant in and kissed her passionately and pushed her down into his sleeping bag. He didn't think about it just ripped her clothes off leaving her naked below him within seconds, he joined her naked moments later. Layla looked up at him with a smile and he kissed it away positioning himself above her and after preparing himself he entered her roughly.

Layla felt a lot better now that Daryl was distracting her from her thoughts and she was ecstatic that he had finally admitted that she was his and he was going to protect her. Daryl wasn't soft with her in the beginning like he normally was he started off rough which surprised Layla since Daryl was close to death two days ago but she wasn't complaining and he continued to be rough with her as he sucked on her neck not caring about leaving a mark. This time they didn't care if they rest of camp heard their moans and screams. For all they cared it was just the two of them left in the world sheltering in a tent from the world they now called hell.

Layla gasped out Daryl's name and he thrust into her harder than before. Them both being angry had really helped their sex to be more passionate and Layla loved it she felt safe now Daryl had taken her in the only way he knew how, biting on Daryl's ear lobe and hearing him gasp her name huskily sent her wild. Daryl picked Layla up into his arms and hugged her as he continued to pump into her. Layla took this opportunity to dig her nails into Daryl's back causing him to let out loud passion filled moans.

''LAYLAAAAAAAAAAA!'' he screamed as she began to suck on his neck leaving him a hickey of his own.

They continued like this for a few more minutes before Layla felt herself tighten around Daryl and she let herself collapse into the man's arms as she screamed out his name. A few moments later Daryl's thrusts became faster within Layla and he was soon screaming out her name as he let his orgasm take over his body. He thrust into her a few more times before he gently lay Layla down and he lay on his back next to her.

''wow'' was all Layla could say

''angry sex good ahh?'' Daryl asked smirking

Layla looked over at him and laughed ''yeah... calmed me down a lot more'' Layla said

''I'm not good with words so I thought that would calm ya down'' Daryl said lifting his arms behind his head

''it didn't hurt ya side did it?'' Layla asked cautiously

Daryl looked over at her and frowned as Layla stroked her finger gently across his wound ''nah it did a little that's why I changed position it was a lot more comfortable'' Daryl said

Layla smirked ''glad it didn't hurt'' she said continuing to stroke his wound

''you really have a fascination with stroking my skin ah don't ya little lady?'' Daryl asked her coyly

''your warm it feels nice'' Layla responded

''yo rabbits in the tent, ya coming out anytime soon?'' they heard T-dog say

Daryl and Layla both burst out laughing and Layla hid herself in Daryl's arm as she laughed. Daryl looked down at her seriously.

''you consider me yours don't cha?'' Daryl asked

''of course your all mine'' Layla said giving him a sexy look

This caused Daryl to smirk ''come on little lady, up ya get, I'm going out on a horse again to look for Sophia'' Daryl said as he began to get up and pull his boxers on.

Layla got up as well pulling on her panties ''ta hell ya not!'' she screeched at him pulling on her bra

''and ya gonna stop me?'' Daryl said glaring at her

''YES! You protect me I protect you! That's the deal if we are each others. You're not fit to get on a horse and look for Sophia!'' Layla snapped at him

''ya can't tell me what ta do woman! I need to get back out there and look for her!'' he snapped back

They were now both fully clothed ''I'm not having you nearly getting ya self killed again!'' Layla snapped again

''woman I will be fine! I won't take that horse this time!'' Daryl said trying to reassure Layla

''you think the horse ya take is gonna affect whether ya live or die?'' Layla snapped

''woman I'm going!'' he snapped pushing her out the way

''DARYL DIXON GET YA ASS BACK HERE NOW!'' she screamed at him as he walked away from her

Daryl didn't turn around only continued down towards the stables and Layla followed him only to be stopped by Lori.

''baby. Leave him be he will soon realise he isn't fit to go out'' Lori said pulling her back

''mum I'm not having putting himself through more pain'' Layla said

''don't worry I'm sure you can pleasure him again like you just did'' Lori said smirking at her daughter

''MUM!'' Layla screeched blushing ''did Carl hear?'' she asked looking over nervously at her brother

Lori looked over at Carl ''no took him into the RV the minute I heard a moan coming from Daryl's tent, your father isn't around thank god. Me, Carol, Glenn, Dale and T-dog heard the whole show though'' Lori said

Layla laughed at her mother as they went over to Carl and to help him with his studying.

/

It was now later in the day and Layla was sat with Patricia, Beth and Carl playing checkers on the Greene's farmhouse porch. Then Shane came storming up screaming at everyone Layla saw him touch Daryl's shoulder and that caused her to instantly clench her fists then she heard Layla speak.

''yo Layla ya with me?'' he asked her

Layla glared at him ''with ya doing what?'' Layla asked a glare still plastered on her face

''killing the walkers in the barn'' Shane said

Layla looked over at Beth and gave her a sad look ''no... I can't'' Layla said

''since when did you become such a pussy towards the walkers?'' he snapped at her

''shut ya mouth! Those walkers aren't our problem!'' Layla snapped at him

Shane glared at her and then T-dog spoke ''OH SHIT!'' he exclaimed

Rick was approaching with Hershel and Jimmy two walkers attached to some kind of neck holders as they came closer. Things started to kick off then and Shane stormed towards the barn everyone following him as he went crazy Shane then turned on everyone.

''These things ain't sick. They're not people. They're dead. Ain't gonna feel nothing for them 'cause all they do, they kill! These things right here, they're the things that killed Amy. They killed Otis. They're gonna kill all of us. Hey, Hershel, man, let me ask you something. Can a living breathing person, could they walk away from this?'' Shane screamed shooting the walker in the chest

''No! Stop it!'' Rick shouted

'' That's three rounds in the chest. Could someone who's alive, can they just take that? Why is it still coming? That's its heart, its lungs. Why is it still coming?'' Shane interrogated shooting it again

''Shane, enough!'' Rick demanded

''Yeah, you're right, man. That is enough'' Shane said shooting the walker in the head

Shane then went to the front of the barn and opened it up letting the walkers lose. Layla saw as Daryl, T-dog, Andrea, Shane and Glenn lined up aiming at the walkers. Layla turned around to Beth giving her a sad look before pulling out her pistol and taking her place next to Daryl and began to shoot at the walkers completely in the zone as she aimed for the walkers heads. She looked around to see her mother cradling Carl and Rick standing in front of them not doing anything. Why was her father just standing there? Why wasn't he helping? Layla questioned as she shot the last walker in the head.

She looked over at Daryl and smiled and he gave her a small smile back pulling her close to him and resting his arm over her shoulders. Then another set of moans came from the barn and the group froze waiting for the straggling walker to come out of the barn. Layla felt her legs fail below her as she saw what had come out of the barn. Daryl picked her up and then threw her forward as he grabbed for Carol. The walker that had come out of the barn was Sophia. Sweet little innocent Sophia had lost her life in the worst way possible in this world. Layla fell to the floor with Daryl and she clung to him hiding her face in the side of his neck as one final gunshot echoed through the air and Layla felt her body become contained with sobs.

_**Well there you go my lovely readers a nice long chapter for you to make up for my few days absence (: I hope you liked it because I really did enjoy writing this one! I hope you liked Layla getting paranoid and a little crazy and Daryl calming her down with sex :') thank you again to my lovely reviewers you really do keep me going and also a thank you to the people who have subscribed and added my story to their favourites you are also a big help for me continuing this story. So please continue Reviewing! Review! Review! Review! **_

_**Just to let you know I have also started a falling skies fanficiton with a Ben/OC so if you are a fan of the show please check it out and let me know what you think (: **_

_**Much love, Vmk-xx **_


	24. Happiness going black

**Surviving Hearts **

**Chapter 24 **

_**Hello there my lovely readers (: here's chapter 24 for you! **_

Layla clung to Daryl as Rick walked away from the now limp body of Sophia, Daryl had tried to calm Carol but he had lost his grip on her as she walked away crying. Daryl lifted Layla up as she still clung to him. Suddenly Beth's cries echoed through Layla's ears as Beth made her way towards the bodies obviously in search of her mother. Then screaming erupted and Layla clung to Daryl harder burying her face completely in his chest as she tried to block out her friends screams, Layla felt Daryl's arm tighten around her as Beth's screams became muffled and the moaning stopped. Then Daryl's arms had left her and she was stood alone facing the bundle of bodies that she had helped to kill moments ago.

Layla looked at her parents then went to follow Daryl who she saw enter his tent. She climbed in moments later and just stared blankly at him and he did the same to her both struggling to find words to say. Then Daryl broke the silence.

''I gotta go find Carol, you gonna be okay?'' he asked clear roughness in his voice

Layla nodded up as him and got up off the ground ''I'll just go help them clean up I guess'' Layla said leaving the tent in front of Daryl who placed a kiss on her forehead before he made his way to the RV. Layla made her way down to the barn and saw Andrea.

''need help?'' she asked rubbing her arms

Andrea looked up at her ''sure... here'' she said handing her a blanket which Layla proceeded to lay over Shaun the Greene's son. Then T-dog, Lori, Jimmy and Shane approached.

''want us to start burying them?'' T-dog asked

''we need a service, Carol would want that'' Andrea said

''yeah we all want that'' T-dog said

Lori stepped forward placing an arm on her daughters shoulder ''let's um... dig a grave for Sophia and Annette and Shaun... '' She pointed someone ''over by those trees... and we'll need a truck to burn the bodies''

''I'll bring the truck'' Jimmy said

The group then began to move the bodies next to the grave. T-dog, Andrea and Shane proceeded to dig the graves until they were 6ft deep.

''they're ready'' confirmed T-dog

Lori and Layla made their way over to the RV where Daryl and Carol were still sat.

''they're ready come on'' Layla said

''why?'' Carol asked

''because that's your little girl'' Daryl said

''That's not my little girl. It's some other... thing. My Sophia was lost in the woods. All this time, I thought. But she didn't go hungry. She didn't cry herself to sleep. She didn't try to find her way back. Sophia died a long time ago'' Carol said

Layla, Lori and Daryl all looked at Carol stunned but proceeded to leave the RV and make their way over to the graves where Hershel and Rick spoke. Layla stood next to Daryl a few feet away from the group. Layla crossed her arms over her chest as she listened to her fathers and Hershel's words; she kept her gaze away from Daryl's too scared to look at his face as she knew it would be plastered with his signature scowl. Once the service was over Daryl pushed Layla into his tent and pushed her to the ground kissing her fiercely. He began to take his clothes off above her and Layla just stared at him.

''Daryl are you sure you want to do this now? I mean we just buried her'' Layla said looking up at him with a sad look.

Daryl froze above her, his muscles clenched and he grunted before connecting his lips with hers in a hard passionate kiss. Layla knew he needed this so she kissed him back and began to take off her clothes below him. They were naked within in moments and Daryl prepared himself above her and kissed her hard as he entered her roughly. Layla gasped at the hard intrusion but felt herself relax around him as he began to move.

She kissed him just as hard as he did before their clothes had been discarded. Layla felt passion flow around her body as Daryl pounded hard into her. She knew he needed this to get his frustration out and he did this with passion as he made love to her. He began to suck on her neck occasionally biting into it causing lustful moans to leave Layla's mouth. Daryl's moans came out of his mouth continuously as his thrusts became rougher inside Layla. Layla dug her finger nails into Daryl's back as he lifted her into his arms and brought her close to him.

They went like this for another 30 minutes before Layla bit into Daryl's shoulder as she screamed collapsing into his arms. Daryl matched her screams as they both fell to ground covered in sweat. Layla breathed into him and he got off her a few moments later, pulling on his clothes and kissed her on the forehead leaving her lying naked on his tent floor. She gathered her clothes up and pulled them back on her weapons the last things to go into place as she walked out of Daryl's tent.

She walked across the field and found him sat alone making arrows. She sat next to him nervously and just listened to him scrapping his knife across sticks.

''why won't you talk to me? I know sex was probably what you needed but why won't you talk to me about Sophia'' Layla said staring at him

Daryl looked up at her ''nothin to say bout it. Layla I don't wanna talk about it'' Daryl said continuing to scrape his knife into the stick.

''if I'm meant to be yours then maybe we should talk about things'' Layla said

''yeah ya mine but I can't Layla I don't want too'' Daryl said

''fine. We shall just sit here in silence then'' Layla said leaning her head on the back of the wall then she heard footsteps approach. Layla looked up to see her mother.

''listen, Beth's in some catatonic shock. We need Hershel'' her mother said directing her gaze towards Daryl

''yeah. So what?'' Daryl said looking up at her

''so I need you to run in to town real quick and bring him and Rick back. Daryl? '' Lori asked frantically

''your bitch went window-shopping. You want him? Fetch him yourself. I got better things to do'' Daryl said continuing to calve into the knife.

''what's the matter with you? Why would you be so selfish?'' Lori snapped causing Layla to gasp

''selfish? Listen to me, Olive Oil. I was out there looking for that little girl every single day. I took an arrow and a bullet in the process. Don't you me about getting my hands dirty! You want those two idiots? Have a nice ride. I'm done looking for people'' Daryl snapped getting up and throwing his arms around before sitting back down.

Lori walked away from them glaring at Daryl and giving her daughter a helpless look.

''that was harsh Daryl there was no need to snap at my mum like that!'' Layla hissed at him Layla said getting up and beginning to walk away.

''Layla I couldn't give a shit! I ain't going to look for ya dad! You go get him if you wanna!'' Daryl snapped at her as she stopped her footsteps and began to walk back towards him.

''maybe I will! I know you have done a lot for Sophia but that's my dad!'' Layla snapped

''look Layla I like ya just not ya dumb parents! Don't go out there and do summet stupid'' Daryl shouted

''Daryl I'm going to get him okay? I'll come back!'' Layla said beginning to walk away from him again

''Layla ya ain't going! Ya staying ere with me!'' he snapped grabbing her arm

''YES! I am I'm going to get my dad! Goodbye Daryl Dixon I'll see you later when ya ain't so pissy!'' Layla screeched pulling out of his grip

''Layla! NO!'' Daryl called after her

''FUCK YOU!'' Layla screamed at him shoving her middle finger up behind her as she stormed away.

Daryl huffed and threw his knife to the floor and passed on the spot before he sat back down and continued to slide his knife into twigs. Cursing to himself as Layla's figure got smaller and smaller.

Layla made it to her mother just as she was walking out of the Greene's farmhouse ''MUM! Wait I'm coming with you'' Layla shouted

Lori looked at her stunned ''really? What about Daryl?'' Lori asked her

''fuck him for now! Let's go get dad, Hershel and Glenn'' Layla said smiling at her mother

Lori kissed her daughters forehead as they made their way over to a car. They climbed in and Layla pulled out a map of the area as Lori drove off. They were on the road a few minutes before Lori broke the silence.

''you want to talk about it?'' Lori asked her daughter

''nothing to talk about. I wanted to go and get dad and he wouldn't let me so I told him to go fuck himself'' Layla said leaning her head into the window placing a hand on her head.

''it will all be okay baby. Thanks for coming with me, now what's the next turn'' Lori asked her

Layla looked down at the map in the lap ''here'' she said pointing to the map and her mother looked.

Lori lifted her head again ''MUM WATCH OUT!'' Layla screamed as a stray walker stood in the road Layla and Lori gasped as Lori tried desperately to avoid it but swerved and then everything went black.

_**DUN! DUN! DUN! Sorry about that ): I hope you enjoyed this chapter (: Layla's pissed at Daryl not good! I couldn't really think of some appropriate dialogue for the funeral service so I decided to leave the scene like it was in the TV show! I have plans for the next chapter that will make Daryl realise that he really does need Layla! Thank you so much to the people who added my story to their favourites and subscribed to my story it means a lot :D thanks for the amazing reviews as always love you guys so much! **_

_**Please keep reviewing! Much love Vmk-xx **_


	25. Don't wake me up

**Surviving Hearts **

**Chapter 25 **

_**Hello my lovely readers (: here's another chapter for you to read! Prepare for excessive swearing and well Layla being in pain :/ **_

Lori awoke and screamed as she saw a walker trying to make its way into the overturned car. Lori looked frantically around for her daughter listening to the loud moans of the walker behind her. Lori looked into the back of the car to find that Layla had been thrown into the back of the car due to neither of them wearing a seat belt since they weren't really needed now. Lori felt tears fall down her face as she thought for a moment that her daughter could be dead but then she saw her chest falling and rising faintly and Lori let out a breath of relief.

''LAYLA! BABY! LAYLA!'' Lori screamed at an unconscious Layla

Lori got no response from her daughter, Lori looked her over quickly noticing blood dripping down her daughters face and her arm had a clear cut down the side and her jeans were also matted with blood. Lori felt tears falling down her face as she wept for her child but suddenly the walker on the outside of the car grabbed her hair. Lori panicked picking up a pen and shoving it into the walker's eye killing it instantly. Lori then climbed into the back and climbed out the car leaving Layla in the back. She looked around but then something grabbed her from behind and took her to the floor. Lori dragged herself towards one of the tire rims and hit the walker around the head and then spotted Layla's gun still in its strap so she ran over to it and took it out of the holder and shakily shot the walker in the head.

Lori then rushed over to her daughter who still lay unconscious in the back of the wrecked car. Lori placed her hands on either side of her daughters head her hands becoming stained with blood as she rubbed her daughter's cheeks.

''come on baby! Please wake up come on please do this for your mum, dad, Carl and Daryl please wake up for him he will kill me if you don't wake up'' Lori sobbed continuing to rub her daughters face ''Layla Marie Grimes you wake up right now!'' Layla snapped at her daughter

Layla let out a small groan and mumbled out opening her eyes slightly ''5 more minutes mum... school can wait''

Lori laughed happy tears now leaving her eyes ''oh baby... thank god your alright'' Lori breathed

''why wouldn't I be alright?'' Layla looked around ''oh shit that fucking walker!'' Layla cursed

''quit the language come on we have to get out of here'' Lori said ''can you move?'' Lori asked her

Layla began to move pain shooting through her head, arm and leg she groaned ''look at you only a cut to your lip and head yet look at me completely covered in blood'' Layla scoffed as she began to get up with her mother's help who had her arms wrapped around her daughters side. When they were out the car Layla collapsed to the ground.

''baby are you alright?'' Lori asked her frantically

''I can't walk on my left leg, look at it bloods all over my jeans'' Layla moaned

''baby I can't carry you, you're just going to have to drag it behind you and put all your weight on your right leg'' Lori suggested to her

Layla looked up at her mum ''okay mum, I'll try'' Layla breathed out

The two women struggled along the deserted road, Lori explained to Layla about the walkers and Layla apologised constantly for not being able to help her mother with them but Lori explained to her daughter that it was fine and it was nothing to worry about.

''man Daryl's gonna be pissed when he sees me'' Layla moaned

''he will be pissed at me more than you I'm the one who took my eyes off the road'' Lori said rubbing her daughters back

''mum I don't think I can walk much longer my leg it hurts so bad'' Layla moaned tears threatening to fall out of her eyes

''baby I don't know how far away we are from the town or the farm come on let's keep going'' Lori said encouraging her daughter

Suddenly car lights came into view behind them and they stopped in the road as the car stopped in front of them to reveal Shane.

''you two alright?'' he asked

''I'm fine... Layla not so much'' Lori said to him

Layla clung to Lori as Shane got closer to them ''gotta get you two back... Daryl's pissed'' Shane said causing Layla to look up at him

''how pissed?'' Layla asked

''won't talk to no one pissed... threw a hissy fit Carol's way'' Shane said

''we have to go get Rick'' Lori said

''he's back... their all back now come on!'' Shane ordered

Lori helped Layla into the back of the car laying her down in the back seat as Lori and Shane got in the front.

''what the hell happened? I saw the accident'' Shane demanded to the two women

''Layla pointed out the next turn to me and I looked at the map we collided with a walker and then here we are. Layla got thrown into the back of the car cut her leg, arm and head. Hershel or Patricia will need to treat her when we get back'' Lori said

Shane nodded and they made it back to farm about 20 minutes later Shane and Lori helped Layla out the back of the car while everyone in camp gathered around them.

''what the hell happened?'' Andrea demanded

''DARYL!'' Layla called weakly

Daryl came out of his tent and glared at the scene in front of him storming over the group ''WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO HER?'' he demanded snatching Layla out of Lori and Shanes arms and picking her up bridal style in his arms he took in all her injuries ''WHAT THE FUCK HAPPEND?'' he screamed again

''car crash. Layla got thrown into the back of the causing her to cut her head, arm and leg... where the hells Rick!'' Lori said

''he isn't here I needed to get you back for the baby'' Shane said causing the group to gasp

''you're having a baby?'' Carl shouted

Lori nodded at him about to say something when Daryl interrupted

''YET YOU GOT OUT OF IT WITH FUCKING NOTHING! WHAT THE FUCK BITCH!'' Daryl screamed

''Daryl just get me inside, stop causing a scene I'm in pain here!'' Layla snapped at him looking up

''LAYLA I COULDNT GIVE A SHIT YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE YOU WERE IN A CAR CRASH WHEN YA MA COMES OUT UNTOUCHED AND YA LOOK LIKE THAT! SHANE YA BASTARD WHAT DID YA DO TA HER!'' Daryl screamed at him coming up in his face

''man I dint do nothing! They crashed the car I saw the wreck! Man I dint touch her!'' Shane screamed back

''Daryl for god sake! I'm hurt here get me the fuck inside! It was a crash!'' Layla snapped at him

Daryl looked down at her and started running her into the house the rest of the group following behind. Daryl laid her on a bed while Patricia prepared to stitch her up. Daryl sat in a chair watching as Layla squirmed as the needle entered her skin. Layla was only in her bra and underwear due to her clothes being covered in blood and Daryl felt a blush creep into his cheeks as he looked at her. Lori was with Carl and everyone else was outside with them.

''ya never leaving my sight again ya hear me woman?'' Daryl snapped as Patricia left the room

Layla glared at him ''I'm okay aren't I, I can do what I like'' Layla snapped back at him

''ya can do whatcha like as long as I'm with ya'' Daryl demanded walking over to her and sitting next to her she had new clothes on now her shorts and a tank top.

''Daryl I'm fine just a few cuts'' Layla said trying to reassure him

''ya mother is useless and Shane'' Daryl said clenching his fists

The door creaked open and Lori and Shane entered the room and Daryl got up and went for Shane.

''get the hell outta here!'' he snapped in his face

''I'm allowed in here as much as you man!'' Shane snapped back

Lori walked over to Layla and sat next to her watching as the men fought.

''no ya ain't! Get the fuck out!'' Daryl snapped

''I dint touch her alright! All her injuries are from the accident!'' Shane said

''don't stop me beating ya ass! I'm still pissed at you about whatcha said to me about Sophia!'' Daryl snapped

''look man I was mad I dint mean any of that!'' Shane said nodding his head

Daryl glared at him and punched him in the face then the two men began to wrestle on the floor Lori got up and T-dog entered breaking up the two men.

''Shane just go will ya!'' Layla snapped ''I don't want ya here!'' she screamed

Shane looked at her hurt but left the room T-dog following him ''you two mum, I wanna talk to Daryl'' Lori nodded and left the room also

''what the hell was that?'' Layla snapped at him as he whipped his lip getting rid of the blood

''the man pisses me off! Thought he deserved a punch'' Daryl said smirking

Layla nodded her head at him smiling ''come here'' she said

Daryl walked over the her and sat on the bed with her ''I want you ta move into ma tent'' Daryl said softly

Layla looked at him confused ''what?'' she asked

''I want ya ta to move into my tent... ya no permanently'' Daryl said

Layla looked at him shocked ''I haven't even spent the night with you yet'' she said a small smirk forming on her face

''Layla... I want ya to move into my tent so I can have ya near me all the time'' Daryl said

''Daryl that's sweet but...'' Layla started

''but nothing ya moving into my tent and that's final'' Daryl demanded ''I ain't having ya get hurt again'' Daryl said his voice becoming tense

Layla sighed ''fine... I'll move in with you'' she said smiling

Daryl rose his eyebrows at her and leant over and kissed her roughly ''come on let's get ya out of here'' he said picking her up ''ya ain't leaving my tent for a while'' Daryl said dryly

Layla looked up at him with a smirk ''I'm injured ya sex addict'' Layla said

Daryl glared down at her as they left the farm house ''not because of that! Because ya hurt!''

Layla smiled up at him and they made it to his tent which he had moved further away from camp after the barn attack. He lay her down gently in his cot.

''I'm gonna get ya stuff I'm gonna make my cot into a double one'' he explained ''ya rest'' he said as he left the tent

Layla lay down in the tent and groaned her wounds may have been stitched but they still hurt like a bitch so she just lay there waiting for Daryl to return. Which he did minutes later her duffle bag and sleeping bag under each arm.

''ya ma wasn't happy bought cha moving but she ain't gonna stop me'' Daryl said

Layla laughed ''one of her birds has flown the nest'' Layla joked

This caused Daryl to smile ''I guess now I'm gonna have to move ya a minute while I turn my cot suitable for two people'' Daryl said a small blush forming on his cheeks

He picked Layla up and sat her down away from his cot she watched him with interest as he lay out two blankets and then lay his and her comforters down next to one another, then he put the pillows down and then unzipped both their sleeping bags and lay one down on the cot making it look like a cot and lay the other one under each of the pillows. Layla smiled at his tent it was smaller than her families but big enough to fit two people in. There was a middle where they would both sleep and then there were two side bits one was full of Daryl's stuff and the other side lay empty so Layla presumed her stuff was going to go in there.

''is everything okay now?'' Layla asked ''and where is my stuff going to go?'' Layla asked again

''yeah everything's sorted and in the other part of the tent, ya need ya privacy'' he said

Layla blushed ''you have seen everything you need to see'' Layla said

''still a woman still needs privacy no matter how many times a man sees her body'' Daryl said

''oh... well I guess we best get some sleep'' Layla said

Daryl stiffened ''yeah''

They both began to strip off nervously Layla looked around as she stood in front of Daryl in her bra and underwear ''um can I wear one of your shirts in bed?'' she asked. Daryl looked at her with a glare before handing her one of his shirts ''thanks'' she said.

Layla watched as Daryl undressed into his boxers Layla studied his scars before he climbed into their bed. Layla liked the sound of that 'their bed' she thought with a smile.

''ya getting in or what?'' he asked

Layla jumped but shuffled into the bed awkwardly trying not to move her left leg much. They just lay next to one another before Daryl extended his arm and pulled Layla close to him and Layla fell asleep curled up in his warm embrace.

_**There you go my lovely readers I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D thank you again to the people who have added my story to their favourites and subscribed it means so much! As always thank you for the reviews I really love you guys who never fail to review you are so amazing! New reviewers are welcome :D let me know what you think! **_

_**Review! Review! Review! **_

_**Much love, Vmk-xx **_


	26. Trying to stay alive

**Surviving Hearts **

**Chapter 26 **

_**Hello my lovely readers :D here's another chapter for you please enjoy! **_

Layla awoke to the sound of a car engine getting close and closer. She stirred in her cot realising that there was no longer someone beside her. She lifted herself up out of the cot and left Daryl's shirt on pulling on her jeans. She left hers and Daryl's tent to see that her father was exiting the car Layla smiled and began to run towards the car, completely forgetting about her stitched up leg. When she made it halfway to the car a shooting pain ran through her leg and she fell to the ground with the loud thump. This caused everyone to look over to her and Lori ran over to her daughter lifting her up.

''what the hell happened to her?'' Rick asked

''car crash, we came after you'' Lori explained

Rick sighed and hugged his daughter and wife ''well thank god your okay'' he breathed

Daryl glared over at Layla and then walked over ''ya should of stayed in our tent'' he grumbled

Layla pulled away from her father ''I'm fine'' she said trying to reassure Daryl

''no ya not! Woman ya just fell over! Go back to our tent I'll be in, in a moment'' he said

Rick looked between the both of them with a glare ''what does he mean _our_ tent'' Rick snapped

Layla gulped ''daddy I moved into Daryl's tent last night'' she said nervously

''YOU WHAT!'' Rick snapped

''she moved in with me! I need to protect her'' Daryl growled

''you don't think I can protect my own daughter!'' Rick said

''how should I know! Ya always pissing off somewhere leaving her, ya dumb Mrs. and run away son behind!'' Daryl snapped

''she is not moving into your tent!'' Rick growled

''daddy, I already have, Daryl moved my stuff in last night'' she said

Rick looked over at Lori ''you LET him take her stuff!'' he snapped at his wife

Lori looked down at the floor ''I couldn't exactly stop him he just barged in... Asked where her stuff was... got it and left... Rick she's 18 years old... you have to accept that she's with Daryl now'' Lori explained

Rick threw his hands up in the air ''for crying out loud! I don't like this!''

''daddy you don't have to like it! Let me do this please! It isn't like I'm not going to be safe with Daryl'' Layla pleaded lifting a hand up to rub her throbbing head

Rick didn't answer only walked over to the car and dragging out a young boy.

''who the hells that?'' Andrea demanded

''that's Randall'' Glenn said

Everyone left then and Daryl guided Layla back to their tent. Sitting her down on the floor and kissing her softly.

''ignore ya dad! Ya better off here'' Daryl said scowling

Layla hummed in approval and hooked her belt around her body before lifting herself up off the ground but was pushed back down by Daryl.

''ya not going anywhere today ya staying in the tent'' Daryl said smirking down at her ''ya need ta rest'' he explained placing a kiss on her forehead and leaving her alone in their tent to search through her thoughts.

/

It had been a week since Randall had become a hostage at the farm and today Rick and Shane were going to take him away from the farm and leave him in the middle of nowhere. Layla had wanted to talk to the boy but her dad and especially Daryl had forbidden her from going anywhere near him. Layla and Daryl were getting ready in their tent to start a new day; Daryl was going off hunting today leaving Layla to her own devises. Over the past week Daryl had not left her side making sure she didn't put any weight on her leg. Now Daryl was leaving her for the day and Layla felt scared since he had been so attentive to her the past week.

''I'll be back later, be careful alright?'' Daryl said looking at her

''I always am'' Layla said smiling at him

''don't believe ya. Ya have had to be stitched up twice while we've been here'' Daryl said smirking at her

''I'll be careful. Probably spend the day with Beth, try and get her to talk'' Layla said

Daryl shrugged and kissed her on the forehead before leaving the tent Layla close behind her. As Daryl disappeared into the trees Layla saw her mother running over.

''Layla come with me please. Andrea can you keep an eye on Carl for me I gotta get back to the house'' Lori said

Andrea nodded and Layla followed her mother up to the house. Layla was still dragging her left leg since she was still unable to put weight on it so she was slower than her mother getting up to the house. When she entered shouting could be heard from upstairs and Layla groaned as she hobbled into the kitchen after her mother. Lori explained to her about Beth and the knife and Layla was horrified that Beth would want to end her life that way.

''so baby how are things?'' Lori asked her daughter

Layla gave her a puzzled look ''fine why wouldn't they be?'' she asked

''I haven't seen you all week Daryl's had you on tent arrest'' Loir said

''he's just looking out for me is all. I wanted to walk around but he would pin me down and then well...'' Layla stopped a blush forming on her face

Lori rolled her eyes ''I'm happy you have a good sex life Layla but I don't want to hear about it'' Lori moaned

''you would of killed for the details before... you always used to ask me about what happened at the parties I used to go too'' Layla said biting into a piece of raw carrot

''you never told me anything anyway... you would tell me to mind my own business'' Lori said with a small laugh

''look mum I'm sorry I never told you anything... but that was a personal social life'' Layla explained

''I guess I can't argue with you I never told ya mama anything'' Lori said

''you think her and gramps made it?'' Layla asked

''I really don't know baby... I sure hope so'' Lori said pulling her daughter into a hug.

When the two woman were stood next to one another you could tell they were mother and daughter, same body shape, same hair colour since Layla's natural hair was half way down her hair length now, same strong personalities and the same facial feature the only difference being that Layla had inherited her father's sparkling crystal blue eyes.

''it hits you doesn't it how many people we have lost'' Layla said

''as long as I have you and your brother close to me and I know your father is alive that's enough for me'' Lori said squeezing her daughter

''I love you mum... please don't leave me'' Layla said

''baby I love you too I'm not going anywhere... I'm always going to be here... always'' Lori said kissing her daughter hair

The shouting stopped then and Layla gave her mother a look before heading for the stair. She walked into the room smiling at Maggie as she left. Beth had her back to her so she sat down on the bed next to her.

''hey'' Layla said softly

''oh hey'' Beth said giving her a small smile

''Beth what the hell were you thinking? Committing suicide really?'' Layla hissed

''I have nothing left to live for anymore... my mum's dead... how am I meant to live now?'' Beth questioned

''you have your dad, Maggie, Patricia and Jimmy come on that's got to be a bonus'' Layla said smiling at her

''yeah but it isn't like he can protect me... the boy can barely shoot a gun... you have Daryl he survived a gunshot wound for crying out loud!'' Beth snapped at her

''doesn't mean he's invincible I could still lose him just as easily as you could lose Jimmy'' Layla said softly

''I don't think I can take losing someone else... please just let me do this'' Beth begged

''NO! This is your life we are talking about! The world has gone to hell and ya telling me ya taking the chicken way out! No way Beth no way!'' Layla snapped at her

''It's not the chicken way out! It's the smart why out I would much rather die in this bed tonight then get eaten by one of those things'' Beth said tears falling down her face

''you can avoid them! I saw ya shooting ya getting good you can defend ya self against them!'' Layla said

''No I can't I've had one gun lesson! You have a dad as a cop you could shoot one of those things from a mile away, I can't do that Layla I can't I'm not strong enough for this world!'' Beth said bursting into tears.

Layla took the younger girls hands ''No one is strong enough for this world Beth. We just have to learn to live through it... survive... I'm not letting another one of my closest friends die!'' Layla said a tear running down her face.

''Layla you have to let me do this, I can't be in this world anymore'' Beth said tears still spilling down her face.

''NO! Beth you can't... there are people still alive that love you... think of your dad he just lost his wife too you didn't just lose your mother'' Layla said

''that may be true but... look at you Layla so strong yet you've nearly lost your brother and nearly died yourself in a car crash... if that was me I wouldn't of stayed as strong as you'' Beth said

''I've stayed strong because I have too you can't afford to be weak in this world... you have to be strong! And you giving up your life is being weak! Beth you are strong because otherwise you wouldn't have survived this long!'' Layla snapped at her

''I'm not Layla, I can't be... I'm ending my life and you can't stop me'' Beth said

''I can't listen to this anymore'' Layla said storming out shoving past Andrea as she did.

Layla ran out onto the porch of the farmhouse and burst into tears. She held onto the wooden railings ducking her head watching as water dripped onto the floor. She heard feet scamper onto the porch and then two arms wrap around her waist.

''Layla what's the matter?'' Carl asked his sister from inside her shirt

Layla looked down and stroked her little brothers head ''just having a moment'' Layla said coming down to his level and rubbing his shoulders

''I miss Sophia'' Carl said sadly

''I miss her too kiddo, but she will always be with us'' Layla said running her hands across his face softly

''mum said the same... she was my friend. I know how you felt now... when you lost Amy'' Carl said looking straight into his sisters identical eyes

This touched a nerve with Layla but she took a deep breath preventing the tears from falling ''oh Carl'' Layla breathed engulfing him in a hug ''come on I think I know something that will cheer you up'' she said smiling at him.

Layla guided him over to hers and Daryl's tent and sat him down while she dug through her bag.

''Glenn picked these up for me on his last supply trip. I know how much you love them'' Layla said handing Carl a box of lucky charms

Carls eyes lit up ''oh yay! Thank you so much Layla'' he said giving her another hug

''you're welcome'' Layla said smiling at him

''I miss that you don't live with us anymore'' Carl said digging his hand into the box of candy

''I miss you too, but I'm happy here. Daryl Dixon makes your big sister very happy'' Layla said ruffling his hair and nicking a piece of candy from the box

''I'm glad he makes you happy'' Carl said smiling ''but I still miss you and not just because you don't live in our tent anymore'' Carl said

''you see me every day Carl, it isn't like I moved out the state'' Layla said

''you're always with Daryl now and I hardly see you because when you're together you hardly leave the tent'' Carl said a small smirk forming on his lips

Layla blushed ''how about I make more time for you okay? How about tomorrow we spend the whole day together?'' Layla asked

Carls head began to nod like a nodding dog a huge smile spreading across his face ''yeah I would LOVE that!'' Carl exclaimed

Layla smiled at him as he got up and left the tent leaving Layla to lie down and a few moments later the tent flap opened again to reveal that her hunter had returned.

''any luck?'' she asked him

''few squirrels. Got a rabbit as well. Nuff to last us a few days'' Daryl said setting down his crossbow and knife.

''I don't think Beth is dealing to well with the death of her mum. I was talking to her earlier and she wants to kill herself'' Layla said

Daryl scowled at her ''I just saw ya ma running out the house with Maggie... looked tense'' Daryl said sitting down next to her.

''I'll talk to her later'' Layla said leaning into Daryl

Daryl kissed her on the forehead ''took down a couple of walkers today. More are coming to the farm'' he said into her hair.

Layla sighed and lifted her head placing a passionate kiss on his lips ''if they get too close to here and I spot one I'll take it down'' Layla said

''more than capable'' Daryl said offering her a smirk

''oh so you think I'm capable now'' Layla said raising an eyebrow at him

Daryl glared at her and grabbed her wrists pinning her down to the ground a devilish smirk forming on his lips.

_**And I shall leave the last bit there for your imaginations ;) I hope you enjoyed this chapter I liked writing this one adding Layla into this as Beth's friend I think was a good choice! I know my updates have been slower lately but I have an excuse I've been working on my falling skies fanfiction so if you're a fan of the show please check it out. If you have never heard of the show I highly recommend it I personally think it's amazing! (: But I still love writing this story so don't worry I am not going to abandon it :D a big thanks to those of you who have reviewed, added my story to their favourites and subscribed it really means a lot! **_

_**Review! Review! Review! **_

_**Much love, Vmk-xx **_


	27. A devils heart

**Surviving Hearts**

**Chapter 27 **

_**Hello there! Here's another chapter for you wonderful readers :D **_

Layla awoke naked in Daryl's arms. She smiled up at her sleeping man and carefully pulled herself out of his grip and begun getting dressed into her underwear, a pair of jeans, her boots and she decided to wear one of Daryl's shirts again. So she went over to his side of their tent and took one of his long sleeved flannel shirts that barely fit her but she didn't care she felt comforted by wearing Daryl's clothes. Suddenly she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and she smiled as Daryl began to kiss her neck.

She sighed ''last night was amazing but we used our last two condoms... you think Glenn will get us some more?'' Layla asked

''I can ask but not like condoms are gonna be flying around'' Daryl said into her neck

Layla turned around his arms ''well ya not sleeping with me until we get more condoms'' Layla said kissing him quickly on the lips

Daryl frowned ''fine woman don't come moaning to me when ya miss a bit of the Dixon'' he said a with a wicked smirk on his face ''I'm gonna have a word with that Randall kid today see if I can get summet out of him'' Daryl said pulling away from her and pulling on his boxer shorts.

''I'm sure you will cave first ya no ya can't resist a bit of Grimes'' Layla said smirking at him causing Daryl to pick her up into his arms only his bottom half dressed, Layla rapped her legs around his waist and sighed ''don't be too hard on him alright?'' Layla asked raising an eyebrow at him.

''not promising anything'' Daryl said planting a passionate kiss on his woman's lips before putting her down.

''I promised Carl I would spend the day with him so if ya see him I won't be too far away'' Layla said about to walk out the tent

''see ya later then'' Daryl said smacking Layla's bum as she walked out the tent wrapping her gun belt around her she smiled back at him nodding her head before closing the tent door behind her.

She walked across the field towards the rest of their group's camp site. Once she made it over she sat herself next to Carl who was nursing a plate of eggs. He smiled at his sister who smiled back as Andrea handed her a plate of eggs sitting next to her. Layla gave her a confused look but Andrea only smiled back.

''Layla I'm tired of not talking to you... you must of forgiven me by now'' Andrea said

Layla looked over at her ''I've forgiven you... but that doesn't mean we go back to the way we were before'' Layla said eating some of her eggs

''why? Life's to short now Layla'' Andrea said

''you shot Daryl... I may have forgiven you because I know more than anyone that he is okay... I guess you're right though... I guess we can be friends again'' Layla said offering Andrea a small smile

''thank you'' Andrea said

The girls finished their eggs and they hugged tightly. Layla was glad to have Andrea back as her friend she had missed her so much over the past couple of weeks since Beth wasn't really one to talk to about her's and Daryl's love life but she knew Andrea would be more than keen to know.

The girls were stud alone now the rest of the camp members in other parts of the camp ''hey Andrea. You think Glenn will be up to doing a supply run... I mean after last time'' Layla said

''I'm sure he will, why what you need?'' Andrea asked

Layla blushed ''condoms... we ran out last night'' Layla whispered

Andrea let out a small laugh ''I'm surprised a box has lasted you and him this long'' Andrea said smugly

The girls burst into a fit of laughter but were stopped by Daryl approaching.

''he's got a gang, 30 guys heavy artillery if he gets lose and find his groups we're gonna have a war on our hands'' he said

Layla's gaze went to Daryl's knuckles which were covered in blood ''what you do?'' Andrea asked

''had a little chat'' Daryl said walking towards Layla who glared at him.

''I told ya not to be so hard on him. Come on lets clean up ya hand'' Layla said pulling on Daryl's arm

'' and I said I wasn't promising anything, its fine woman... don't need cleaning up'' he groaned

''yes it does! Sit the hell down now Daryl Dixon!'' Layla screeched at him

Daryl huffed and sat down on the floor while Layla grabbed a bucket of water and a towel. She began to dab the dry blood of his hand and then she washed the actual blood wounds causing Daryl to wince slightly as Layla rubbed the towel across them. Once she was finished she got up and smiled at Daryl.

''that's you done, I gotta go find Carl so I will see you later'' Layla said

''alright little lady'' Daryl said

Layla walked away from him and walked around the farm a good twenty minutes before she came across her little brother. Shane was shouting at Carl and Layla stormed over.

''yo Shane! Whatcha shouting at him for!'' She snapped as she reached her brother and placed her hands on either one of his shoulders.

''he went inside the shed started talking to Randall!'' Shane hissed at her

''you WHAT!'' Layla said looking down at her little brother

''please don't tell mum and dad I just wanted to... to talk to him myself'' Carl stuttered

''why the hell would you do that for! Are you seriously crazy Carl!'' Layla screamed at him

''I'm sorry I just wanted to be grown up'' Carl said ducking his head

''well next time be grown up by not being such a stupid little boy!'' Shane snapped

Layla glared over at Shane ''don't talk to him like that!'' she snapped

''can talk to him how the hell I like! I'm the adult here!'' Shane snapped back at her

''you may be the adult Shane but you don't talk to a kid like that... especially when that kids my little brother!'' Layla screeched

''fuck you Layla!'' Shane hissed and he walked away

Layla kept a glare on him as he walked away and then kneeled in front of Carl ''now what do you want to do today, you still have your football?'' Layla asked him

Carl offered her a small smile ''please don't tell mum and dad and yeah it's in my tent'' Carl said

''I won't you were just trying to be grown up. Alright let's go get it then and we can play catch with it like we did back at the quarry yeah?'' Layla said ruffling Carl's hair.

Carl's face lit up then ''yeah come on'' he shouted taking his sisters hand and dragging her towards her families tent.

He went in and grabbed his football coming out moments later running towards the clearing in between the camp and the farmhouse Layla slowly following behind him.

''now Carl. No hard throws'' Layla said remembering the last time they had played catch at the quarry Layla had been left practically wounded.

''I know'' he said with a smug grin on his face.

The two of them threw the ball between them happily smiling at one another Carl occasionally throwing the ball to hard causing Layla to glare at him across the field. Once they got bored of this Layla began to practice some of her gymnastics and Carl watched her fascinated by the way Layla could move her body.

''hey babies where's your daddy?'' their mother asked coming up behind him

Layla was down in a crap position but they both managed to answer their mother ''up there'' they both said pointing towards where there father was. Lori smiled at her children as Layla unfolded herself out of a crab position.

''can we go see Sophia?'' Carl asked

''sure little man'' Layla said gripping his hand as they walked up towards where the three graves lay.

They stood there remembering her when Carol came up behind the pair.

''you know you'll see Sophia some day in heaven... she's in a better place'' Carol said

Layla smiled at her ''I like to think if it that way too'' Layla said wrapping her arms around Carls neck and pulling him close to her.

''NO! She's not... Heaven is just another lie and if you believe it you're an idiot!'' Carl snapped pulling out of Layla's arms and walking away.

Layla looked at her brother shocked ''Carol I am so sorry'' Layla said sympathetically

Carol only glared at her and stormed towards her approaching parents. Carol had just finished what she was saying when Layla followed after brother.

''Carl come over here!'' she snapped

Carl looked at her and sighed ''what?'' he asked

Before Layla could answer him her father came up behind her ''its okay sweetie I got this'' he said kissing his daughters forehead. Layla nodded and walked away.

She found Andrea sitting down under the shade of the trees and sat next to her.

''hey'' she said

Andrea looked up ''oh hey, what happened to spending the day with Carl?'' she asked

''I don't know he just snapped at Carol for no reason'' Layla sighed

''strange... so erm how have you been?'' Andrea asked her

''I've been good apart from nearly getting killed in a car crash just over a week ago'' Layla said

''I can't believe that happened'' Andrea said

''guess it's my own fault me and mum thought not wearing seatbelts was a smart idea'' Layla said

''I guess so, still I don't get how you got thrown into the back of the car'' Andrea said

''just happened. I'm surprised Daryl's let me walk around we got into a few disagreements last week because he wouldn't even let me move'' Layla said

''he's getting really protective over you. It's nice to see that he actually cares about someone as much as he cares about you'' Andrea said

Layla nodded ''he's amazing... you know how I said I could see myself falling in love with him... well after this week I think I am'' Layla admitted quietly

''what?'' Andrea asked

''I think I love Daryl... oh my I'm in love with Daryl Dixon'' Layla stuttered out

''Layla are you sure?'' Andrea asked again

''yes... yes I think I am... oh wow'' Layla said

''you have to tell him'' Andrea said

''oh no no no no no... I can't'' Layla said

''what do you mean no? He deserves to know how you feel'' Andrea said

''have you met Daryl? He didn't even admit he liked me properly only kissed me letting his feelings flow into the kiss'' Layla mumbled

''this is different though Layla you love him'' Andrea screeched

''I will... soon just not yet'' Layla said

''okay'' Andrea said

/

The camp was now gathered in the Greene's house waiting to hear what Randall's fate would be the men had been discussing it all day and decided that they would take a vote. Layla stood close to Daryl linking her arm with his leaning into his arm.

''so how do we do this, take a vote?'' Glenn asked

''does it have to be unanimous?'' Andrea asked

''Majority rules'' Rick confirmed ''let's see where everybody stands then we can talk through the options'' Rick added

''only one way I see it'' Shane said

''killing him right? Why even bother taking a vote?'' Dale asked

Layla had, had enough. This kid was probably no older than her and they were planning on killing him, she walked out of the room Daryl glaring at her as she went but she ignored him and went outside to sit on the porch. She rocked back and forth in one of the rocking chairs waiting for the camp to exit the house. She knew if she had spoken up she would have been over-powered by her parents because she knew they would do anything to protect their children if a potential threat came about. Personally she didn't want Randall to be killed but Daryl was yet to tell her about what else Randall had said and she knew as soon as he did she would change her mind.

The farmhouse door swung open and Shane, Rick and Daryl all left the house. Layla looked at them all and Daryl held back taking Layla in his arms.

She whispered in his ear ''do what you have to do, I'm still yours no matter what happens'' she kissed him on the cheek and then he whispered in her ear.

''his group rapped a couple of girls who were only teenagers I'm not letting him get back to his group so they can do that to you when they find us'' Daryl said causing Layla to freeze in his arms.

Layla looked up at him to find a serious expression on his face and she stuttered ''do what has to be done'' she then kissed him on the lips and let him go.

The group then came out the house and they went to sit in their little camp site. Layla sat herself down on the floor trying to process what Daryl had just whispered to her. She couldn't move she just sat there until she felt two arms wrap themselves around her and lift her off the ground.

Daryl took her back to their tent and lay her down in their cot stroking her head softly.

''didn't go through with it your brother wanted to watch and ya dipshit dad couldn't go through with it'' Daryl said

Layla looked up at him ''he wanted to watch?'' she asked expressionless

''yeah... ya brother's changing little lady'' Daryl said lying down next to her pulling the covers over them.

When Layla wrapped herself in Daryl's arm a scream echoed through the air. They both looked at one another and jumped out of their cot both grabbing their weapons instantly and running out the tent Layla carrying a torch with her trying to keep up with Daryl's pace.

They spotted the walker and became faster Daryl tackling it off of the body beneath it which Layla could now see was Daryl his middle completely ripped apart. She heard Daryl kill the walker and then she collapsed to the floor tears falling down her face. Layla heard her father come behind them.

''dad do something'' Layla begged

''hang on Dale hang on'' Rick said to him ''we need Hershel! HERSHEl!'' Rick shouted

Andrea arrived at the scene and placed herself next to Layla ''look at me, look at me Dale'' She begged

''DAD!'' Layla shouted

Andrea crumbled into Layla crying hysterically as Layla cried too as the two woman held onto each other.

''he's suffering do something... oh god'' Andrea begged

She crumbled into Layla again. Layla looked up at Daryl and saw him cocking his gun towards Dales face.

''sorry brother'' he said aiming his gun and a loud bang followed along with the cries of Andrea into Layla's chest.

_**There you go my lovely readers another chapter for you amazing people (: this chapter I found fun to write so I hope you find it fun to read :D thank you so much to those of you who have subscribed and added my story to their favourites :D also thank you to my amazing reviewers you guys are amazing! New reviews are always welcome so please review, review, review! **_

_**Much love, Vmk-xx **_


	28. Say what you like, she'll always win

**Surviving Hearts **

**Chapter 28 **

_**Hello my lovely readers (: here's another chapter for you all this will more than likely be the second to last chapter of this story but I will see if I want to use my own ideas on season 3 or not, please enjoy this chapter :D **_

Layla hadn't slept all night only sat in her's and Daryl's cot with her knees pulled up towards her chest sobbing quietly while Daryl slept beside her. She didn't blame him for shooting Dale she was thankful he had stepped up to put the lovely old man out of his misery. The sun had come up an hour ago but Layla had barely noticed she was too consumed in her sobs to care whether Daryl would be waking up soon.

Layla had thick grey rims under her eyes which were accompanied by red blood shot eyes. Clearly showing that the tears had not stopped during this sleepless night, she had wanted to cuddle into Daryl but she did not want to wake him from his slumber just so he could comfort her. Layla watched as Daryl began to stir beside her and she knew he would be waking up soon so she dried her face with the sleeve of his shirt that she was still wearing and waited for him to wake.

She waited for a few minutes before Daryl's eyes opened and he smirked up at her.

''how long have you been waiting for me to wake up?'' he asked rubbing his eyes whilst smirking up at her

''all night, I haven't slept'' Layla answered honestly

Daryl glared up at her ''what ya mean ya haven't slept woman?'' Daryl snapped lifting himself up

''I couldn't, every time I closed my eyes I just kept seeing Dales face and then I would start crying again'' Layla admitted

Daryl frowned at her ''ya should of woken me Layla'' Daryl said wrapping his arms around her

''I didn't want too you went through a lot yesterday too'' she said into his shoulder

''I did that because Dale was in pain, I didn't want to shoot him and I don't care if I'm asleep wake me up next time'' Daryl said

''I know and I honour you for that'' Layla said

Daryl leant back and placed a kiss on Layla's lips before he got out of their cot and began to get himself dressed while Layla pulled on her boots.

''Let's go say goodbye to Dale'' Daryl said

/

Everyone was gathered around the ever increasing graves that lay at the farm. Layla had her arms wrapped around Carl as he let sobs fall down his face and Layla did the same. She saw from the corner of her eye Daryl stood further away from the group keeping an eye on Carol and Layla felt a ping of jealousy towards this as she watched the man she loved watch another woman.

''Dale could - could get under your skin. He sure got under mine, because he wasn't afraid to say what he thought, how he felt. That kind of honest is rare and brave. Whenever I'd make a decision, I'd look at Dale. He'd be looking back at me with that look he had. We've all seen it one time or another. I couldn't always read him, but he could read us. He saw people for who they were. He knew things about us - the truth who we really are. In the end, he was talking about losing our humanity. He said this group was broken. The best way to honour him is to unbreak it. Set aside our differences and pull together, stop feeling sorry for ourselves and take control of our lives... our safety... our future. We're not broken. We're gonna prove him wrong. From now on... we're gonna do it his way. That is how we honour Dale'' Rick spoke as the rest of the group were silent listening to his kind words towards their dead friend.

/

The group were now moving their stuff into the farmhouse since Hershel decided it would be best for the upcoming winter. Layla carried both her's and Daryl's bags up to the house while Daryl carried their bed things and weapons. They walked into the house and picked a corner in the living room where they could have some kind of privacy in a house filled a lot of people.

''this will do, you wanna set up the bed I've gotta go secure the shed to keep Randall and ya brother out'' Daryl said looking at Layla

''yeah sure I'll come and help you when I'm done'' Layla said smiling at Daryl who placed a rough kiss on her forehead before leaving the house.

Layla proceeded to unravel all of the bedding her and Daryl had gathered up over the past couple of weeks that they had been sharing the same tent. Once she was finished she laid both their bags on top of the bed and put their weapons with the rest of the group. She smiled at her work and then left the house and made her way towards the shed where she knew her man would be working.

Once she made it there and climbed up the ladder to see Daryl hammering nails into a board.

''hey hot stuff'' Layla said

Daryl turned around and smirked ''hey little lady'' he said

''whatcha need help with?'' she asked

''hold the boards down while I hammer them in'' he said

Layla did as he said and held the boards down while he hammered them in. Layla watched him as he did and the look of concentration on his face made him look sexy. Layla watched also as Daryl's muscles became tense when he hammered the nails into the wooden board, this was turning Layla on and she knew it. Once Daryl was done the two of them came down off the shed roof and Layla walked behind Daryl and ran past him squeezing his bum as she went past him. She turned around to see that Daryl had a wicked smirk on his face. He then charged towards her and pushed her down to the floor.

''well hello there'' Layla said wrapping her arms around her mans neck

''hello there beautiful'' Daryl said suddenly

Layla felt a blush creep onto her cheeks as she smiled up at her man ''you think I'm beautiful?'' she asked nervously

''course I do woman! Ya wouldn't be mine if I dint think you were beautiful'' Daryl said placing his arms on either side of her face

Layla felt her blush become deeper and she lifted her head up and kissed Daryl hard her tongue instantly darting into her mans mouth. Their tongs battled with one another in a hot passionate kiss. They pulled away from one another breathless and Layla looked into Daryl's beautiful blue eyes and took in a large intake of breath.

''Daryl'' she said causing him to look at her with a frown ''I love you'' she breathed

Daryl looked at her for a moment but then lifted himself up off the girl ''I gotta go on patrol with ya dad I'll be back later'' he said walking away from her leaving her heart broken.

Layla felt tears beginning to build in the corners of her eyes as she walked up towards the house storming past Daryl who was shouldering his crossbow beside her father. Layla saw Jimmy and Beth bordering she snatched a hammer off the side and began helping them boarder up the windows. She smacked the hammer as hard as she could take out her frustration on the wooden boards rather than on a living person. Her hand began to shake and the hammer dropped out of her hands and Layla broke down into tears causing her mother to run over to her and take her inside.

''Layla baby what's wrong?'' she asked

Layla breathed in and then out hard ''I...I told Daryl I loved him and he froze and went off on patrol with dad'' Layla chocked out

''oh baby'' Lori said taking her daughter in her arms and holding her tight

''I thought he loved me too... obviously not'' Layla said through sobs

''oh baby I'm sure he does... he was just shocked to hear the words'' Lori said trying to comfort her daughter

''oh who am I kidding mum... Daryl could never love me... sure he called me his but he could never love me'' Layla said into her mother's shoulder

''baby... how can he not love you? Come on stop getting yourself worked up shush now shush'' Lori said beginning to rock her daughter in her arms.

''oh mum'' Layla breathed gripping onto her mother's waist letting the tears fall.

They sat there for a while as Layla clung to her mother crying. The men had returned but Lori made sure that Daryl didn't come near Layla for the time being since she was a mess. Then all hell broke loose and the group found out that Randall was no longer in the shed and everyone left the house heading straight for the shed but when Daryl saw Layla running down behind everyone else he ran towards her and pushed her back a few feet.

Layla looked up at him ''please Daryl I don't want to cry anymore'' she admitted

Daryl looked down at her ''when I was out on patrol all I could think about was what you said... no one had ever said that... that they loved me before'' Daryl sighed ''man I don't even know what love is but... Layla'' he said placing both his hands on either side of her face ''what I have with ya well it can't be anything but love can it? Dammit Layla I wouldn't be surprised if I've been in love with ya since the first moment I laid eyes on ya at the camp in Atlanta... Layla I love you too'' Daryl said stroking Layla's face as small tears began to fall down her face ''you are everything I've always wanted Layla... no one has never loved me and you a beautiful woman the daughter of a cop for fuck sake has managed to let me love her and along with that fall in love with me'' Daryl said smiling softly at her the whole time.

Layla brought her forehead up to his and let out a long breath ''you're my world Daryl Dixon ya hear me... you're my world... I love you and I ain't letting you go'' she breathed out and then Daryl's lips became connected with her in a hard passionate kiss.

Daryl let go of her and they ran towards the rest of the group who were trying to figure out how Randall had gotten out of the shed. But then their answer came storming out of the woods.

''RICK! RICK!'' shouted Shane

''what happened?'' Rick asked

''he's armed, he's got my gun'' Shane shouted

''you okay?'' Carl asked him

''I'm fine little man, just snuck up on me and clocked me in the face'' Shane shouted again

''alright Hershel, T-dog get everyone back in the house, Glenn, Daryl come with us'' Shane said and Daryl left Layla's side and walked over towards Glenn

''T, I'm gonna need that gun'' Shane said as he reached the group and T-dog handed it to him willingly

''that was the plan wasn't it let him go'' Carol voiced

''the plan was to let him loose far away from here, not on out front step with a gun'' Rick snapped

''you don't even know what happened'' Carol shot back

''everybody back to the house, close the doors and STAY PUT!'' Rick demanded

Layla walked over to Daryl quickly and kissed him quickly ''be safe'' she said causing Daryl to nod at her as she ran up to the house behind the rest of the group.

Layla sat down on hers and Daryl's cot taking in all that had happened.

''hey baby'' she heard someone say Layla looked up to see Carol and her mother coming towards her.

''hey mum, hey Carol'' Layla said smiling

''saw you with Daryl. Got some good news for ya mum?'' Lori asked her daughter

''he said he loves me too'' Layla said blushing

''oh my baby'' Lori said grabbing her daughter into a hug ''I gotta go find your brother but I'm happy for you Layla I really am'' Lori said smiling at her

Layla looked at Carol who stud in front of her ''you can sit down if you want Carol'' Layla said smiling up at her

''thank you'' Carol said sitting down beside her

''I'm so sorry about Carl yesterday. I was not expecting him to say those things I would of stopped him otherwise'' Layla explained

''still doesn't mean he should of spoken to me that way. So Daryl loves you huh? Interesting'' Carol said dryly

''yes he does why is that interesting?'' Layla asked

''doesn't seem like the kind of man to fall in love with a teenager'' Carol said

''I'm eighteen not thirteen he's only eight years older than me'' Layla said shrugging her shoulders

''eight years to many if you ask me. Look at you Layla sharing a bed, sleeping with a man who is nearly a decade older than you'' Carol said

''age doesn't really matter anymore. My mum's accepted it and my dad is on his way too even Carl likes him, why are you so bothered about me and him?'' Layla asked

Carol sighed ''let's just say I watch you two when you are together just seems like you two are just using each other for one thing. It's not love, ya may think it is Layla but all Daryl cares about is getting a little something off you every night, he don't love you he just loves sleeping with you!'' Carol snapped

Layla looked at the older woman with wide eyes ''and what would you know Carol? Just by watching me and Daryl doesn't mean you know everything about our relationship! What the hell is wrong with you!'' Layla snapped back at her

''what's wrong with me? I'm trying to help you get out of a relationship where sex is only the main priority!'' Carol said trying to defend herself

''well thank you Carol but I don't need advice that I know isn't true!'' Layla said getting off her cot

''how do you know it isn't true? Come on you've seen Daryl going after MY little girl leaving you in the day and then coming back and taking you to his tent so you can have sex, he don't care about you!'' Carol snapped

''wow you really are something aren't you! Acting like the innocent victim of wife beating and going through the loss of your little girl but you really are a cold bitch!'' Layla snapped at the older woman

''cold bitch? I've lost more than you! Why can't I have some comfort! I have nobody and look at you! You have your whole family and have a relationship with a man that you think is love'' Carol said

''we are in love Carol! Why are you being so cold towards that?'' Layla asked through gritted teeth

Carol ducked her head ''because he deserves someone so much better than you'' Carol said quietly

''excuse me? What was that Carol?'' Layla asked clenching her fists

''he needs someone better than you, not a careless teenager who brings nothing to this group!'' Carol snapped

Layla lost it then and punched the wall beside her ''I BRING NOTHING TO THIS GROUP! LAST TIME I CHECKED I SHOT THE WALKERS WHO INVADED THE CAMP IN ATLANTA! HELPED LOOK FOR YOUR DAUGHTER! WENT AFTER MY DAD AND NEARLY GOT MYSELF KILLED! ALL YOU HAVE DONE IS MOPE AROUND AND DONE FUCKING LAUNDRY! YOUR THE USELESS ONE HERES AN IDEA CAROL WATCH WHAT YOU SAY WHEN IT CLEARLY ISNT TRUE!'' Layla screamed at her causing the whole house to come around them.

''Layla what the hell are you screaming at!'' Lori asked her daughter

''ask that jealous bitch!'' Layla snapped pointing to Carol and she stormed away from the group.

Layla knew it now. Carol had feelings for her man and she wasn't letting her get anywhere near him. Layla sat on the couch in the living room and took a deep breath knowing that a storm was about to come her way.

_**Well there you go my lovely readers (: I hope you liked this jam packed chapter (: because I really did enjoy writing this. With the moment with Daryl and Layla I thought that was the best way for it to happen so I hope you enjoyed that part. The stuff with Carol I thought would be quite true to her character because she must have a lot of anger built up inside her from Ed and everything and her watching Daryl's and Layla's relationship I thought would make her snap :') yes a storm is coming and I have that all planned on four pieces of paper for you all :D thank you so much for your fantastic reviews they really do mean a lot so keep them coming :D **_

_**Review! Review! Review! **_

_**Much, much love Vmk-xx **_


	29. Zone out and shoot

**Surviving Hearts **

**Chapter 29 **

_**Hello my lovely readers (: I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's the last one so the complete button has been enabled *sigh* **_

Everyone was now stood around the in the living room. Lori had Layla close to her making sure she wouldn't go anywhere near Carol and end up knocking her into an early grave. Layla was fuming she wanted to go over to Carol and knock ten bells out of her but she knew she couldn't do that. Yes Layla was the jealous type and she hated that Carol had feelings for the man she loved. The atmosphere was tense waiting for the men to return and Andrea had, had enough.

''I'm going after them'' she said walking towards the door

''no they could be anywhere, if Randall comes back we're gonna need you'' Lori said causing Andrea to stop

Then the door swung open and Glenn and Daryl entered causing Layla to breathe a sigh of relief as she walked over to him and stood by him.

''Rick and Shane back?'' Daryl asked

''No'' Lori answered bluntly

''we heard a shot'' Daryl said

''Maybe they found Randall'' Lori said with a worried expression on her face

''we found him'' Daryl confirmed causing Layla to look up at him with a frown

''is he back in the shed?'' Patricia asked

''he was a walker'' Daryl said

''did you find the walker that bit him?'' Hershel asked

''now the weird thing is he wasn't bit'' Glenn said a worried look on his face

''his neck was broken'' Daryl continued

''so he thought back?'' Patricia asked

''the thing is Shane and Randall's tracks were right on top of one another and Shane ain't no tracker so he didn't come up behind him, they were together'' Daryl said voicing his suspicions

''could you please get back out there and find Rick and Shane and find out what on earth is going off'' Lori begged to Daryl

''you got it'' Daryl said

''thank you'' Lori said

Everyone followed him out on the porch; Layla placed a quick kiss on his lips before he loaded his gun and turned around but instantly stopped his footsteps. The group only stared as they saw a heard of walkers heading towards them. Layla gripped onto Daryl's arm as they watched the walkers getting closer and closer.

''Patricia kill the lights'' Hershel whispered

''I'll get the guns'' whispered Andrea

Once Layla heard that she took out her pistol and began loading it before Andrea returned with the bag of guns and handed Layla a shot gun. Layla looked at her confused

''ya gonna need more than your pistol to fend off them'' Andrea said smiling causing Layla to nod

Layla then proceeded to load the shot gun while Glenn began to speak.

''maybe they'll just pass us like the heard on the highway, maybe we should just go inside'' Glenn said obviously panicking

''Not unless there's a tunnel downstairs I don't know about, heard that size will rip the house down'' Daryl confirmed.

Layla had now loaded the shot gun; she hooked her pistol and knife around on the belt and placed a box of ammo for each of the guns in her jacket pockets. She then looked around to see the worried look of her mother.

''Carl's gone he was upstairs and I can't find him'' Lori said staring straight at Layla who then began to panic

''mum what do you mean he's not upstairs?'' Layla screeched

''maybe he's hiding'' Glenn suggested

''he's supposed to be upstairs I'm not leaving without my boy'' Lori said worry clear in her voice

''we're not we're gonna look again and we're gonna find him'' Carol said running into the house

Before Lori followed her she placed both her hands on Layla's shoulders ''now baby you be careful out there and shoot as many of those mother fuckers as you can, I love you'' Lori said sternly before placing a kiss on Layla's cheek and followed after Carol.

Layla smiled at her mother whispering ''I love you too'' as she took a place by Daryl's side

Maggie grabbed a gun from the gun back causing Glenn to look at her in shock ''Maggie?'' he asked

''you grow up country you pick up a thing or two'' She said causing Layla to smirk

''look at the numbers it's no use'' Daryl said directing to Hershel

''you can go if you want'' Hershel replied

''can you take them all on?'' Daryl asked

''we have guns, we have cars'' Hershel said

''kill as many as we can'' Andrea said causing Layla to nod at her

''this is my farm I'll die here'' Hershel stated whilst loading his gun

''alright it's a good a night as any'' Daryl said jumping off the porch and Layla followed him

''DARYL!'' she shouted causing him to turn around

''yeah?'' he asked

''I love you, stay safe'' Layla smiling at him

Daryl smirked ''I love you too and ya best stay safe!'' he demanded as he climbed on his bike

Layla then looked at the rest of the group as they came up behind her.

''come on Layla in the bed of Otis' truck, ya can shoot from there while I shoot from the passenger seat window. T-dog's gonna drive us round'' Andrea said patting her shoulder

The three of them climbed into the truck and Layla set herself up into a crouching position in the truck bed leaning the shot gun over the edge. T-dog started the car and Andrea and Layla set themselves up ready to kick some walker ass. Once they were close enough the shots started and Layla went into a world of her own as she aimed and shot every walker she saw never missing her target. She spotted Daryl on his bike and smiled as she saw him take down a few walkers, she then spotted Glenn shooting as well as Maggie drove him around.

Layla reloaded her gun and began to shoot again but then she felt the car stop and saw Andrea get out and her mother and Beth climb in as she jumped out the bed. She felt Andrea drag her away from the car and get her back in the spirit.

''come on let's keep shooting these assholes'' Andrea stated

''I'm with you on that, stick together?'' she asked

Andrea smiled at her friend ''of course come on''

The girls took off running tacking out walkers as they went shooting them down. Suddenly they heard a scream and saw Carol holding up a plank of wood moving further back towards the shed. Andrea took off after her and Layla groaned shooting the walkers coming after her from a distance. Then Carol began running again and Layla saw Andrea fall, screaming Layla ran over and took the walker off of her. Andrea suddenly screamed.

''LAYLA!'' she shouted pointing behind her and Layla saw the walker and shot it straight in the head.

Then the girls continued shooting and saw the last car on the farm pulling away and they both screamed.

''HEY!'' they both shouted in unison waving their arms at the leaving car.

''Andrea they left us'' Layla said trying to hold back tears ''what are we going to do now?'' she asked

''we can do this, we have to keep shooting, you still got all your ammo for your pistol right?'' she asked

Layla only nodded ready to fight this ''let's get out of here'' she said

The girls then took off into the woods a bunch of walkers following them. They ran and ran shooting at all the walkers they could. Once Layla was out of ammo in the shot gun she hooked it around her back and pulled out her pistol, Andrea shot the walkers in front while Layla shot at the ones behind. Layla was beyond scared and not just because walkers were all around her and Andrea but Daryl was going to throw a fit when he realised she hadn't got off the farm.

_**Meanwhile on the highway... **_

The remaining members of the group had all made there way towards the highway where they had originally left supplies for Sophia. They all gathered around in a large circle.

''is that all of us?'' Glenn asked

''I guess so'' Rick said

Carl looked around and let out a loud cry ''LAYLA? LAYLA? WHERES MY SISTER?'' he screamed tears falling down his face as Lori pulled him into her arms.

''Rick have we lost her?'' Lori stuttered tears falling down her face

''I don't know... who else didn't make it?'' he asked the group choking back tears

''Andrea?'' Glenn asked

''I saw her go down... after saving Carol... Layla was with her'' T-dog said softly

This caused Lori to break out into sobs and cling to her already sobbing son. Daryl only stood frozen trying to process that he had lost the only person who had ever loved him.

''Patricia?'' Hershel asked

Beth looked up at her dad ''I lost her daddy, I tried to hold onto her but I lost her... what about Jimmy did anyone see Jimmy?'' Beth asked through tears

''he was in the RV... it got overrun'' he said as tears fell down his face as he realised he had lost his daughter.

''Shane?'' Lori managed to breathe out

''me and Carl lost him in the heard'' Rick said

''my baby... my little girl... she's gone... oh god... no... No... No ... No ... no... Layla can't be gone she can't'' Lori stuttered whilst rocking Carl back and forth.

''if she and Andrea got away they would have run into the woods... Right Daryl?'' Rick asked him as he was yet to speak a word ''Daryl?'' Rick repeated

Daryl looked at him blankly and then clenched his fists as a tear threatened to fall. Suddenly he erupted ''WHAT DO YA MEAN YA LOST HER! HOW CAN YA LOSE HER! FOR FUCK SAKE! WE HAVE TO GO BACK! I AINT LEAVING HER!'' Daryl screamed

''Daryl calm down... maybe she ran into the woods like Rick said'' Carol said placing a hand on his arm

''GET THE FUCK OFF ME!'' he screamed shoving Carol off him and punching his fist into a nearby car ''I'M GOING BACK I'M NOT LEAVING MY WOMAN BEHIND!'' he screamed again

''Daryl... if there is a chance she's alive she would have gone into the woods her and Andrea would do anything to keep each other alive'' Glenn said trying to reassure him

Daryl punched the car again several more times before he took a deep breath and breathed ''fine... but if she's dead I'm leaving'' he said honestly holding himself back from jumping on his bike and racing back to the farm.

Carl still continued to sob into his mother.

''she has to be alive right mum? She has to be'' Carl said through tears

''I hope so baby... oh my little girl out there with only Andrea'' Lori stuttered

Rick kneeled down by his wife ''we are going to find her okay? I promise I'm going to find our little girl'' Rick stuttered through tears.

All Lori could do was nod as she clung to her one remaining child.

_**Back to Andrea and Layla **_

Exhausted. Layla and Andrea were exhausted as they shot at the walkers around them trying to defend themselves with the remaining bullets they had. They came to rest behind a tree.

''I've only got one bullet left, what about you?'' Layla asked breathless

Andrea was digging through the gun back she had picked up back at the farm ''shit!'' she exclaimed ''I got nothing... I've gotta use my knife'' she said

Layla looked at her then looked out from the tree and shot her last bullet straight into an approaching walkers head.

''that's it I'm out, I guess we're gonna have to take these fuckers head on'' Layla said

''I guess so'' Andrea said

The girls shared a smile before taking off running, escaping the following walkers when one came close Layla would stab it in the head while Andrea covered her. This worked for a while but suddenly Andrea became tackled by a walker and Layla struggled to get it off as another one approached her. Suddenly a sharp blade shot threw the walkers head saving Andreas life and the girls came face to face with a mystery hooded figure with two disarmed and unmouthed walkers behind her.

_**And that's it for now my lovely readers ): I hope you enjoyed the final instalment of Surviving Hearts :D I am planning on doing a sequel when Season 3 premieres in October but for now that's it from me. I will be writing my falling skies fanfiction for the time being so feel free to check that out (: as this is the final chapter I thought I would issue out some thank you's. **_

**Thank you to Cat women for being my first ever reviewer I really appreciate it **

**Thank you to Leyshla Gisel for reviewing every single chapter and believing in this story you truly are amazing and I can't thank you enough for your support! Also for helping me out in making my story better and always being so inspiring in her reviews seriously you rock! **

**Thank you to Hi for their review **

**Thank you to TWD freak as their reviews always made me smile (: **

**Thank you too guest as well for reviewing means a lot! **

**Thank you too ****angellic dragon**** for inspiring me in her reviews (: **

**Thank you to tellittothefrogs for her review since I feel it helped me improve on some of the grammar issues in my story! **

**Thank you too reader whose reviews always also make me smile! **

**Thank you ****Emberka-2012**** whose reviews were just amazing and always gave me ideas on what to put in the next chapter of Surviving Hearts, you're awesome! **

**Thank you too for her amazing reviews they were fabulous! **

**Thank you Madzilla1075 for their super reviews really kept me going with this story! **

**Thank you ****XakibaphoxX**** for her review it made me smile (: **

**Thank you ****Day-Of-The-Dead-TattooGal**** for her reviews they were amazing and I always looked forward to when they came through! **

**Thank you ****Parldro42082**** for her awesome review (: **

**Finally thank you too **** not only is your user name awesome but your reviews were too and I am so happy you believed in my story (: **

**Overall I want to thank all of you who subscribed and added my story to their favourites there are just too many of you too count and I am so flattered that you enjoyed Surviving Hearts just as much as I writing it for you amazing readers. I really cannot thank you enough for your continued support! **

**Much, much love Vmk-xx **


End file.
